Chariot of the Gods
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Follow a rag tag group of soldiers as they escape Reach. And end up in a very...interesting, yet familiar place. (Halo* Red vs Blue* Stargate crossover)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Halo, Red vs. Blue or Stargate.

_/ Date: August 29, 2552- Location: Reach, Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz./_

A being equipped in advanced looking armor stood and looked at a large door. The being wore a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V, with several different variants than the usual Mark V armor. It had the newest Mjolnir MK. VI helmet, with a polarized gold visor. The shoulder armor was removed to increase better movement. The chest armor had several repositories to carry more ammo and rations, something the ONI officials called Assault/Commando chest armor. On the left forearm was Tactical/UGPS. And on the right thigh was a Tactical/Trauma Kit. And on the knees were FJ/Para knee guards. The MJOLNIR itself was colored in a dark steel grey, along with a yellow trim.

"Door's opened, Noble Six. Get to the lab." The voice of Carter, the beings team leader ordered.

Noble Six reacted at the order and pressed the button, opening the large doors. Three other armored beings came up to Noble Six, before the four of them entered the corridor.

"You sure took your time openin' the door, havin' trouble?" An armored being with a skull etched into his visor taunted, to Noble Six.

"And not let you have some fun, tearing into some Covenant, Four. I may be a Spartan, but I'm not heartless." Six replied, revealing the being was a Male.

"Hmhmhm…That's what I like about you six, always the…" Emile began.

"Cut the chatter you two." Carter reprimanded, before he lead the remaining members of Noble Team through the corridor, until they reached the end.

'_Whoa…' _Six thought, when he saw a large glowing sphere in the center of a large cavern. He looked down and saw lab, and noticed a woman working on one of the terminals.

"What is this stuff?" Jun questioned.

"Knowledge. A birthright from an ancient civilization. This AI is its custodian, and she has chosen you as her carriers." Dr. Halsey spoke as she moved from one computer to another.

"Chosen? By an AI?" Emile asked, weirded out.

"By this AI, yes. Her measure of you carries as much weight as my own..." Dr. Halsey informed, before she moved around again. "…Perhaps more. You are to take her to the UNSC ship-breaking yards in Aszod. There, you will find a Halcyon-class light cruiser waiting to get her off planet." She said.

'_That's near…' _Six thought in recognition. '…_But I doubt I'd be able to stop by.' _He mused.

"I understand." Carter replied.

"Do you? Mankind is outmatched. When Reach falls - and it will fall - our annihilation is all but certain. Unless...we can glean from this artifact a defense against the Covenant. A game-changer. On the level of the conical bullet in nineteenth century, or faster-than-light travel in the twenty-third." Dr. Halsey spoke.

"And if we can't?" Carter questioned.

"An apt question if there were somewhere else to place our hope. There is not." She replied.

'_There were several projects we could have put our hopes into…The UNSC just didn't think they were important enough.' _Six thought with annoyance, as he watched Halsey take some sorta device out of the Holo-projector. The device she carried had a glowing blue crystal in the center of it.

'_…A smart AI…' _Six thought in recognition.

Noble team watched curiously as Dr. Halsey walked up to Noble Six. "Take it, Lieutenant... She has made her choice." She said as she held the device out towards the Spartan.

'_T-the Smart AI wants me? It should know about…them.' _Six thought, before he glanced at his superior, only for him to nod. Six reached forward and grabbed onto the package.

"Do you have it?" The scientist asked.

"Yes…" the Spartan informed.

"Say the words, please." Halsey asked.

"I have it." Six spoke, before she let go of the package.

"Ma'am we have to get you out of here." Carter insisted, getting a slight glare from the Doctor, before she relented. Six, placed the packed on the magnetic lock on his lower back, before he pulled out his Designated Marksman's Rifle.

The group of four Spartans and One scientist, headed through an underground exit.

'_Oh my, what a cozy place.' _A female voice said, causing Six's step to falter slightly, before he continued to walk with the group.

"Smart AI…" Six said, with his speakers off, so no one would hear.

'_I do have a name.' _the voice replied.

"Yeah, I heard it when you introduced yourself." Six said sarcastically.

'_My bad, I'm Cortana.' _The voice informed.

"Hmm, interesting name…Now how are you talking to me? The only way for an AI to interact with me is to integrate it into my armor." Six asked.

'_Oh, I'm just tapping into your Com Network.' _Cortana informed, and the Spartan could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, like that doesn't sound dangerous." The Spartan commented sarcastically.

'_You're far chattier than the last Spartan I was with.' _Cortana stated. '_Though, with your record…I guess you're not 100 percent Spartan.' _She added.

"How do you…?" He began.

'_You interested me…If I hadn't already chosen My Spartan. You would have been my second choice.' _The AI informed.

"And I should be flattered?" He asked cynically.

'_No…and yes…' _Cortana answered. '_Now I've gone through all the trouble of introducing myself to you...aren't you going to do the same?' _She questioned.

"Spartan 312 from Beta Company." Six replied uncaringly.

'_Oh we're going to play hard to get, huh? Don't worry, like I said. You interested me. I studied Every file you had.' _Cortana said teasingly.

"So you know of my time at…" the Spartan began.

'_Hmm-hmm…' _The AI sounded.

"And the project research of…" He asked.

'_Yep!' _she answered happily. '_I have to say, your project was what jump started Operation: RED FLAG.' _Cortana said.

"I'm so glad I could be of assistance." Six replied sarcastically.

'_...You have no idea…' _She muttered, before the group arrived at the exit of the underground base, where two Pelican Drop ships waited.

"Dr. Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base." Carter informed, as the group arrived at the Pelicans.

"I require no escort, Commander…" The scientist began.

"Jun, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." Noble One ordered.

"I'll do what's necessary, Sir…Good luck." Noble Three said, before he glanced at the rest of Noble Team. Noble Six and Four gave the sniper slight nods, before they went to secure their Pelican.

"I'm going to miss having an experienced marksman watching my back." Six commented over the Com.

"Eh, we just have more opportunities to fight the Covies one-on-one." Emile replied excitedly. Before he and Six scoped the area, as Carter entered the Pelican.

"I need a heading, Dot." Carter said.

"At three kilometers north, turn right. Head zero-five-zero." A female synthetic voice answered.

"Which leads to?" Noble one asked, as Six and Emile entered the pelican. Noble four sat down at the open troop bay door of the Pelican, While Six sat at one of the trooper bay seats.

"The ship-breaking yard in Azsod. The only off-planet extraction point left on this continent. Small scale air attacks have decimated many convoys in route. An armada of Covenant cruisers has hastened to side as well. UNSC cruiser, Pillar of Autumn is waiting for your arrival." Dot informed.

The Pelicans began to take off. "Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were so easy." Carter replied.

Emile and Six looked out the Pelican bay, and watched as explosive charges detonate beneath the ice sheath, destroying what remains of Sword Base and the Forerunner complex, causing the ground to collapse and the area to flood.

"Hmph, I'd like to see the Covies live through that." Emile commented lightly.

"…Be careful what you wish for." Six commented cynically.

'_Don't be so negative Dav…' _Cortana began.

"Don't use that name." Six quickly replied.

'_But it's your name.' _The AI stated.

"The UNSC gave me a name. Please use it." Noble Six said, getting a sigh from the AI.

'_You know, under that whole jaded exterior. I'm sure there's a kind and compassionate man.' _Cortana said.

"There was…" Six said with narrowed eyes.

'_It will take a while until we reach the shipyards, wanna chat until then?' _Cortana asked.

"…No, not really." The Spartan replied, before he held up his left wrist and tapped the Tactical/UGPS on his wrist.

'_Oh my, why do you have all of that on there?' _the AI asked curiously.

"…Precaution." Six responded. "Reach is as it stands, is one of the UNSC's largest militarized colonies. Most of the weapons and technology here are…well they're prototypes, and haven't been fully integrated into the UNSC yet. When Reach is glassed by the Covenant most of if not all that technology will be destroyed." The Spartan said.

'_So you created a repository of everything you've encountered. From Weapons to Ships…that's pretty high thinking.'_ Cortana said.

"Hmph, whatever you say." Six muttered, before he cycled through everything he had in his Tactical/UGPS pad. After he was satisfied with what he collected, he rested his head back.

_ / Date: August 30, 2552- Location: Reach, Aszod, Eposz /_

In a canyon a Pelican gunship was being chased by two Banshees and A Phantom. The two Covenant fighters fired a continuous barrage of plasma fire at the gunship.

"Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." Dot voiced over. "Noble Leader, please respond." She added.

Six headed towards the cockpit when he didn't hear the commander reply to the AI. But turbulence picked up, before he was hit by several plasma bolts, but his shields blocked them. Emile aimed a grenade launcher at one of the Banshees, before he fired the grenade and EMP'ed the Banshee, causing it to collide with the other Banshee, creating an explosion.

Noble Six pulled himself to the Cockpit, and saw Carter taking off his helmet and threw it, before blood spattered on the window.

"Please respond, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me." Dot said. Carter looked back at Sis, revealing his bloodied face and charred armor.

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyways. Gotta get you of her, Lieutenant." Noble One informed.

Six held onto the pilot chair and looked at the Noble Leader. "Sir…" He began.

"Don't wanna hear it. Get the Package to the Autumn." Carter ordered.

"…Done." Noble Six replied.

"Not yet, it's not…Emile, go with him. It's a ground game now." Noble leader said.

Emile nodded and pumped his left shoulder with his fist. "It's been an honor, Sir." Emile spoke.

"Likewise…I'll do what I can to draw their fire." Carter said, as Noble Six turned around. "Six. That AI chose you... She made the right choice" he added.

Noble Six unattached the AI storage unit from his back and headed over to where Emile stood, at the open bay door of the Pelican.

"On my Mark." Carter announced as he held up his hand. "…Mark!" He yelled as he counted down. Noble Six and Four jumped out of the Pelican, before the two slid down a canyon. Six held onto the device as he tumbled around. He looked up and saw the Pelican fly over with a few Banshees following.

Noble Six pushed up and inspected the device to make sure it wasn't damaged, before he put it back on his lower back. He glanced to his side to see Emile was doing fine.

The two continued through a narrow crack in the canyon until they reached a cliff edge, overlooking a large area.

"Still with us, Commander?" Emile questioned over the COM.

"Stay low, let me draw the heat. You just deliver that Package." Carter spoke over the COM.

"There's our destination, Six: Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her." Emile joked, getting a smirk from the Spartan.

'_I always do like your dark optimism.' _Six thought.

The two Spartans made their way around the cavern. Six pulled the DMR off his back and in quick succession eliminated the Grunts that accompanied the Elite, getting a chuckle from Noble Four.

"I'll take care of the Elite, while you take care of the Jackals…" Six spoke, the other Spartan nodded before he attacked the Jackals with his shotgun.

Six fired a few shots at the Elite, before he charged at it. The Elite tried to smack the Spartan with his plasma Rifle, but the Spartan ducked under it. Six punched the Elite in the face, before he wrapped his hand around the back of the Elite's head and pulled it down. The Spartan kneed the Elite in the face, before he pulled his knife out and stabbed the Elite through its mouth and into its brain.

The Elite stopped moving and collapsed. "Damn Six, save some for me." Emile commented.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little into it." The Spartan spoke.

"Don't apologize, that was beautiful." The bloodthirsty Spartan complimented.

Six nodded, before they continued on.

"Got transport." Emile voiced, when the two ran into a Mongoose. Six quickly got on, followed by Emile, who had his Shotgun ready. Noble Six drove off, following a dirt road towards the Pillar of Autumn. After traveling a short distance several orbital insertion pods fell along with a Scarab.

"Scarab! Do Not engage! Gun it, Six!" Carter ordered.

Six complied and drove through the Covenant Army, dodging Grunts and Elites, plus the occasional Scarab. But just because he didn't attack the Covenant, didn't mean that they didn't fire at him. The random plasma bolt would hit Six or Emile once or twice.

The two eventually passed the clearing filed with Covenant, and rode on the dirt road again, before they eventually came upon a broken bridge.

"The bridge ahead is out, Six. We're gonna have to jump it!" Emile announced, before the Spartan narrowed his eyes. Six floored it, before the mongoose launched itself from one end of the bridge to the other.

"Whoo, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Emile announced, before he and Six got off the Mongoose. The two headed forward and saw dozens of Covenant forces. "Wraith! Heading our way!" He announced.

"We should use the buildings as cover." Six said, getting a nod from the bloodthirsty Spartan. The two made their way over to the buildings, while firing at the Covenant forces out side.

When the two entered the buildings, Six was tackled to the ground but a large hairy Brute. Emile reacted by jumping onto its back and began choking it.

"It's like wrestling a bear!" Emile announced as he pulled it off of Noble Six. Six quickly shot up and pulled out his combat knife before he stabbed it through its skull.

After the Brute collapsed, Six flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it. "Thanks for the save." The Spartan said.

"Don't' mention it." Emile replied.

"I have to admit, those things are probably some of the ugliest things I've ever seen. And I've seen plenty of Ugly." Six commented.

"Yeah, you've got a mirror." Emile joked.

"Harsh." Six muttered, before the two went at the job at hand. "I'll take care of the Wraith, you got the rest?" He asked.

"Hmm, if the question is wither or not to kill some Covies, then the answer is always yes." Emile said, getting a nod from Six, before he sprinted at the Wraith. The gunner of the Wraith fired a barrage of plasma bolts at the Spartan, but as soon as Six was a few feet from it he knelt down and slammed his hand into the ground. A blue light engulfed his hand, before an electrical wave spread out. The light touched the Wraith, before it collapsed like an EMP hit it.

Six ran up to the disabled Wraith and jumped up, before he pulled open the panel and shoved a glowing blue orb inside the Tank. Six jumped back, before the Wraith was engulfed in a fire blue explosion.

The two continued forward and destroyed the Grunt and Jackal opposition they ran into. They entered a cave, before they found an exit.

"Noble! You got a...situation." Carter announced, before a Scarab walked down in front of the two Spartans.

"Mother... We can't get past it, sir!" Emile said.

"No you can't. Not without help." Noble Leader replied, as the Scarab began to charge its main weapon, causing Six to take a step back.

"Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile argued, before the Pelican began to fire at the Scarab.

"I've got the mass." Carter informed, telling the two Spartans his plan with those four words.

"Solid Copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." The Bloodthirsty Spartan spoke.

"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out." Noble Leader's final words were, before he rammed the Pelican into the Scarab's side. The Scarab was engulfed in a purple fire as it slowly fell off the cliff, shaking the area with its explosion.

"Crevice to the east. Let's go." Emile spoke, getting a nod from Six.

'_I'm sorry for your loss.' _Cortana said.

"This is War…and this isn't the first Comrade I've seen die…and it sure isn't the last." Six replied, before he and Emile went into the crevice.

"Buggers. Go quiet." Emile advised when Drones began to drop from the ceiling. The duo swiftly took care of the Drones, before they ran into Skirmishers. They killed the Jackals, before they came upon a human corpse.

Six reloaded his DMR, before he picked up the Spartan Laser that was in the corner. The two Spartans moved forward, and came across a dismantled UNSC frigate being, with a battlefield of Covenant and UNSC troops.

"This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you, Noble and have begun our launch sequence. Proceed to drydock, platform D. I'll be on it myself to receive the package." A voice over the COM said.

"We'll be there, sir." Emile answered.

"You better be soldier, because my countdown has no abort." Keyes replied.

"Understood. We've got to get to the dry dock. Priority One." Emile responded.

Six knelt at the edge of the cliff and used the Spartan Laser to eliminate the higher ranked Elites, before he used his DMR to pick off the Grunts and Jackals. Six jumped down, before he looked for a weapon to replace his empty Spartan Laser, he stopped at looked at a golden colored launcher that had green rods in it.

"You're not fooling me again…" Six muttered as he kicked the Fuel Rod Launcher.

He and Emile passed through the dismantled ship, with several other marines.

"What's the situation?" Six questioned.

"The Covenant have the area surrounded." a Marine informed.

Six took out his DMR and looked through the scope and noticed two Ghosts, and three Shade turrets. '_Hmm…' _the Spartan thought, before he shot at one of the ghosts and took cover. A few seconds later the Ghost he shot, came searching his area, before Six put his palm on the ground. A blue electrical wave spread out and hit the Ghost, before it fell onto the ground.

The Spartan jumped on top of the Ghost and kicked the Grunt that was in it, out. Six took control of the Ghost and began to massacre the Covenant forces.

The two Spartans continued forward, only meeting a few Covenant hostiles inside the structure. They eventually came across two marines.

"Spartans! Drydock's through that structure. Punch through. We'll back you up." One of the Marines announced.

Six and Emile cleared the smelting area easily, but as they moved onto the drydocks a Phantom dropped off two Hunters and several Skirmishers. Noble Six took care of the Jackals while Noble Four dealt with the Hunters.

Six continued forward, as he entered a room he was hit by several pink crystals, causing him to evade and take cover. '_I'm starting to get really annoyed by these guys…' _the Spartan thought, before he used his DMR to get headshots off the Jackals that were shooting at him.

The Spartan passed a few Marines, before he ran into more Jackals. After shooting the area where their hands were exposed, then getting head shots, he continued forward, but the sound of yelling grabbed his attention. Six turned to his side, and saw a white armored Elite charging at him, with an Energy sword.

When the Elite slashed at Six, he grabbed the Alien's wrist and twisted himself behind the Elite, while holding into its wrist. He stomped on the Elite's leg, before he yanked the Energy Sword out of its grip and stabbed it in the back. Six looked at the Energy Sword before he put it on his thigh.

'_You sure are doing some fancy moves, are you sure you're not trying to show off for little old me?' _Cortana questioned.

"Yeah…I'm sure." The Spartan replied dryly.

'_Ruin my fun.' _The AI pouted.

Six just ignored her and continued forward. He sighed when he ran into more Jackals, with shields, before he just tossed a Plasma Grenade in the center of them. Six took cover as several green and blue bolts of plasma hit him, causing his shields to flare.

The Spartan peeked his head out and noticed an Elite duel wielding Plasma rifles, and it was surrounding by Grunts. Six shot one of the Grunts, causing it to yell before it pulled out two Plasma Grenades and charged. But the Spartan threw a plasma grenade at the Grunt's head, causing it to explode and send the other two plasma grenades flying at the group. The plasma grenades exploded killing the other Grunts.

Six sprinted at the Elite, before it slashed the Energy Sword at its neck, cutting its head off. '_That was moderately simple…' _Six thought, before he looked out. The Spartan put the Energy Sword on his thigh, before he picked up the two Plasma Rifles.

"Damn, Six…take all the fun." Emile commented, when he caught up with the 'Lone Wolf' Spartan.

"…Eh, You had to deal with the Hunters." The Spartan replied.

"Pfft, they were easy." Noble Four stated.

"Whatever you say." Noble Six said.

"I loved it when I crushed their armor under my feet." The bloodthirsty Spartan added.

Six just shook his head slightly, before they continued. The two ran into a group of Grunts. Six used his Plasma Rifles to fire a barrage of blue plasma bolts, while Emile charged with his Shotgun.

When the Grunts were dead, Emile looked at Noble Six. "Nothing like a little precision teamwork, eh Six?" Emile said.

"That was nothing like a little precision teamwork." Six replied, as he dropped the dead Plasma rifles and pulled his DMR off his back. Six and Emile arrived at the end of the hallway. The Spartan with the AI noticed a crate carrying several Grenade Launchers.

Six picked up the Grenade Launcher and got some ammo for it, before he put it on his thigh that didn't have the Energy Sword.

"What's the situation?" Emile asked when the two Spartans arrived at the landing pad.

"We rigged a mass driver up top. We lose that. The Autumn will have no covering fire. She'll never make orbit." A Marine answered.

"Noble to Keyes: we're at the pad." Emile said over the COM.

"Copy, Noble. My Pelican's ready. Clear an LZ and I'll meet you there." Keys replied

"Will do, sir. All right, Six, this is it. I'll man the big gun. You just get to the platform and deliver that Package." Emile informed, before he headed up to the Mass driver cannon.

Six headed towards one of the buildings, and stood looking over the platform as he readied his Grenade Launcher. For the next few minutes Noble Six fought wave after wave of Covenant infantry, while Emile took out the Phantom Drop ships and Banshees.

"Noble to Keyes, pad is clear." Emile announced.

"On the Way." Keyes replied. Six holstered his weapons and headed towards the center of the landing pad, before he glanced at the Mass Driver Cannon.

"Six, time for you to leave. Get the package to the pad, and get your ass off the planet. I got your back." Emile informed, causing Six to look down for a second, before he looked up as two Pelicans approached the area.

"This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta." The Captain informed, as the Pelican landed and its ramp opened up.

Six straightened up and took the AI containment unit off his lower back, as Captain Keyes walked off the Pelican.

"Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you" Keyes spoke.

"…Not just me, Sir." Six replied, remembering the Sacrifices Jorge, Kat and Carter made.

"They will be remembered." The Captain assured.

Six and the Captain looked up into the sky as a large shadow appeared in the sky, before a Covenant Battlecruiser pushed through the clouds, moving towards the Pillar of Autumn.

"Cruiser, adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here! Do you copy?" Keyes ordered.

"Copy That." Emile replied.

Six took a step back and upholstered his DMR as a Phantom flew by. The Phantom fired a few plasma bolts at the Pelican that escorted Keyes's Pelican. The Drop Ship crashed into the Landing pad, forcing Six to evade. The Phantom hovered over the Mass Driver Cannon, and dropped off an Elite Zealot.

The Elite Zealot jumped onto the front of the Mass Driver Cannon, only for it to be blown back as it was shot in the face point blank. Emile got out of the giant gun and stood over the Elite, before he fired again.

"Who's Next?!" Emile demanded, only for a second Zealot to appear behind him and impale him from behind. The Zealot held Emile by the throat as he pulled the Sword out of the Spartan.

"I'm ready! How 'bout you?!" Emile announced, as he pulled his kukri from his shoulder and stabbed the Elite in the throat and pulled it down.

"Lieutenant, get on board! We gotta get the hell out of here!" A marine announced.

Six looked back at the Pelican. "…Negative…I have the gun." He replied as he turned away. "Good luck, Sir." He said to the Captain.

"Good luck to you… Commander." Captain Keyes spoke seriously, causing Six's step to falter, before he continued. '_I've read your profile, even the blackout parts. The UNSC will be losing one of its finest. With all you've done, you deserve to be remembered as a Commander...David.' _The Captain thought as The Pelican's ramp closed and took off.

Six moved into the building housing the Mass driver, but confronted by a Field Marshall and three Zealots, before his eyes narrowed when he saw an engineer. The Spartan took a deep breath as he pulled the Energy sword off his thigh, as three Zealots charged at him.

An Elite slashed its sword at the Spartan, only for Six to grab onto its wrist, then stab the plasma sword through its face. Six grabbed onto the dead Zealots Energy Sword, before he turned and used an energy sword to deflect the Energy sword of a Zealot, the Spartan then impaled the Alien through the chest. Six kicked the dead alien off the plasma sword, before he faced the final Zealot.

The Zealot roared before it charged, at the Spartan with its Energy Sword. Six gripped both his Swords, before charged too. The Spartan jumped up slightly and kicked the Elite in the knee, before he flipped back and kicked the Elite in the head. Six landed in a crouch before he slashed both of the Plasma Swords at the Zealot, bisecting it.

The Spartan was thrown back, when a green explosion went off by his side. Six pushed himself up, and glared forward. He noticed the Field Marshall Elite holding a Fuel Rod gun. The Spartan flinched when, his arm burned. Six charged at the Elite, evading green explosive rods, before he stabbed the Alien in the chest, killing it.

Six glanced at his right arm, and noticed some of the armor was charred. The Spartan took a step back, when he heard the sound of warbling. He looked up and saw a floating squid-like thing floating right next to him. Before Six could react the Engineer's tentacles reached out and touched the charred armor.

"…What the hell…?" Six muttered, when he saw the creature fixing his armor. "…this is the weirdest thing ever…of all time." He commented as he looked at his fixed armor.

Six looked at the Engineer. "I guess all of you guys aren't so bad…" He trailed off.

"Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path." Keyes announced, over the COM.

Six quickly reacted and headed towards the Mass Driver Cannon. The Spartan stopped as he looked at the body of Emile, before his HUD changed, and to a different formant allowing him to see the Vitals of his Comrade.

When he saw a faint pulse, Six quickly reacted and knelt down towards the Spartan. Six reached to his side and pulled the Tactical and Trauma kit off his thigh. The Spartan pulled a Bio Foam canister from Kit, before he injected the Foam into the Stab wound that Emile received. Six stood back, before he glanced to his side to see the Engineer floating next to him.

'_You're still here?' _Six thought, before he looked into the Sky and saw the CCS-Battlecruiser approaching. The Spartan quickly mounted onto the Mass Driver Cannon, and began to fire the large gun at approaching Phantoms.

The Spartan's shield's flared when a Phantom fired several plasma bolts, at the Spartan. Before the Shields gave out, Six's shields rose quickly and continued to escalate. His shields gave off a green glow, as the Spartan continued to destroy the Phantoms.

"Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!" Keyes yelled, as the underbelly of the Covenant Battlecruiser began to glean a fiery red. Six charged the Mass Driver Cannon, before it fired a 15 cm ferric-tungsten slug into the Ship. With the Battlecruiser un-shielded for its attack, the ship was opened unprotected allowing Six's attack to destroy the ship.

While the Battlecruiser fell, the Pillar of Autumn took off. Six slowly un-mounted from the Mass Driver Cannon and then watched as the human made ship take off into space.

"Dot?" Six spoke over the COM.

"…Yes, Commander." The synthetic female voice replied.

"I want you to upload yourself into my armor." Six instructed seriously.

"…May I ask why?" She questioned.

"Reach is falling…" The Spartan informed. "I want to get off this rock." He added.

"I see. I don't think my software will safely sync with your armor, Noble Six." Dot informed. "I would be more efficient as I am now." She stated.

"Dot, acknowledge last directive." Six ordered.

"…Acknowledged…?" Dot trailed off unsure, before she uploaded herself into Six's armor. "How-How did override me?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I know how AI work." The Spartan informed, before he walked over to Emile, to see the Engineer was messing around with his armor. Six noticed that his Trauma kit was in one of the Engineer's tentacles.

The sound of coughing and dry heaving grabbed Six's attention. "W-what the hell!" Emile announced when he saw the Engineer floating above him, Noble Four grabbed onto his shotgun and aimed it at the Covenant.

Six quickly pulled the shotgun out of the Spartan's hand. "Six?" Emile asked confused.

"I don't think it's nice to kill the thing that saved your life." Six commented as he glanced at the Engineer, only to see it staring at him. The Engineer reached out it with one of its tentacles and touched the Tactical/UGPS device on Six's wrist, before it detached the device from the Spartan's wrist and inspected it.

"Looks like you found a new friend, eh Six?" Emile questioned as he pulled himself up.

"You could say that, Emile…and you don't have to call me Six anymore." Noble Six informed. "Most of the team is…gone. I don't think it'll be smart for us to just call each other Six and Four." He said, before he felt something touch his wrist. Six looked down and saw the Engineer putting the Tactical/UGPS back on his wrist.

Six looked at his Tactical/USPS, before he went through it and noticed everything was still there. But his eyes went wide underneath his helmet, when he saw the newer applications.

"Well if we're calling each other something other than our Noble Numbers, then what'll I call you?" Emile asked.

"You can call me…Washington." The Steel and yellow colored Spartan replied.

* * *

**This is another Idea my mind came up with. This will eventually go into the Stargate Universe. Why? Because that is one of my favorite Sci-Fi shows. And yes, Washington is the Washington from Red vs. Blue. I honesty didn't want to make a OC from Noble Six, because a lot of people already did that, and i probably would have just based him off of Washington's character. So mostly everyone who's watched Season 6-12 of Red Vs. Blue should know who Washington is. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Halo, Red vs. Blue, or Stargate

"Washington?" Emile asked incredulously.

"Yes…" The Spartan sighed out.

"Fine Wash, what's the plan?" He asked.

"…We get off this planet." Washington replied.

"And how exactly do we get off this hell hole?" Emile questioned.

"…I may know a way, follow me." Washington said, before he and Emile walked off the Mass Driver Tower, with the Engineer following them.

"So how are we getting' off this rock?" Emile asked.

"First we have to find an operational Pelican." Washington replied.

"How in the hell is that goin' to work? A Pelican isn't exactly equipped to fight a Covenant armada!" The Spartan argued.

"We're not using the Pelican to fly off the planet…I'm going to take us to a place where I know there's a Ship that can get passed the Covenant Fleet surrounding Reach." Washington informed.

"And how exactly do you know where a Ship is?" Emile probed for answers.

"It's leftover from one of the groups I was with…way before joining Noble Team." He replied, as the duo walked through the Dismantled UNSC frigate they passed, when they fought for the landing pad.

"What group was that?" Emile questioned.

"Well it was a Black Ops group. But since most of if not all the members were dispended and most likely killed. I guess it really doesn't matter." Washington commented with a shrug. "I was part of Project Daytime Night." He informed.

"…What in the hell is that?" Emile asked.

"It was a group funded by ONI, to reverse engine the Covenant Cloaking technology. Our goal was to install the cloaking technology into a ship. That ship was meant to infiltrate a Covenant Ship, get the location of the Covenant home world. The cloaked ship was then going to infiltrate the home world and release a WMD." Washington informed.

"Why didn't your group do that?" Emile questioned, that sounded like a good plan.

"Let's just say a rival Project got better founding and a very important piece of equipment." Washington said with a sigh.

"What was the…Hey, will that work?" Emile said, as he pointed towards a stationary Phantom.

"Actually…yes." Washington replied, before he pulled out his DMR. "You, stay down until I say so." He ordered to the Engineer.

Emile and Washington, stealthy made their way towards the Phantom. Washington jumped onto the back of an Elite, before he drove his combat knife into the Alien's skull. While Emile shot an Elite in the back of the head with his Shotgun.

After a small firefight, the two killed the remaining Covenant forces. "Okay, get out here!" Washington announced, before the Engineer slowly floated towards the two.

"That thing is really obedient." Emile commented.

"Yeah…You think you can get us up there?" Washington questioned, to the Engineer. The Engineer stared at Washington with its eye, before it looked up at the Phantom. The squid-like being floated up into the Phantom, before it went into it.

"You really think it'll listen?" Emile asked, before a purple light shot down from the open hole under The Phantom.

"Yes, yes I do." The steel and yellow colored Spartan replied, before he walked into the Grav Lift. Washington floated up until he reached the troop bay of the Phantom, before Emile came up, as the floor closed. The sides of the Phantom closed up as the Engineer came out of the cockpit area.

"Good, boy…" Washington said to the Alien. The Engineer just floated, before it bent its tentacles like it was trying to do sign language.

"I think it's sayin' it's a girl." Emile imputed.

"No, that's just fucking stupid." Washington replied, before he headed towards the cockpit. "I'll pilot the Phantom, if you man the Main gun." He said.

"Are you askin' me if I wanna fire a giant plasma gun?" Emile asked incredulously. "And I thought we were friends." He said, before he gladly manned the main weapon of the Phantom. "So are we headin' to your fancy ship?" He questioned.

"No, like I said the Project was scrapped because we were missing a curtail component...And we're heading to get that component." Washington informed.

"What's the important thing?" Emile asked.

"…We need a Smart AI." Washington stated.

"Aren't those supposed to be expensive?" The Spartan questioned.

"Yes, luckily I know some people that can help me find them." Washington said, before he pulled up his wrist and tapped on the Tactical/UGPS device on his wrist. The touch screen changed from a dark orange color, to a black color that had a triplicate in the Center. "Dot, can you boost the signal?" He questioned.

"Affirmative, Commander." Dot replied.

Washington took a deep breath. "This is Recovery One, Agent Washington of Project Freelancer…This is a worldwide broadcast to every Freelancer Agent with active equipment. To everyone out there, Reach is falling. The Planet is about to get Glassed. Every ship off this Planet has been destroyed…If any Active Freelancer is alive…I know one sure way off this doomed planet." Washington broadcasted.

"But I need The Alpha to do it. Whoever is Alive to I need the Alpha. Every Freelancer is allowed to come with me off this planet. It doesn't matter, who you are…or what. I just need the Alpha to get us off that Planet. I'm located at Aszon, Eposz…where The Commonwealth is being dismantled…Over and out." He added.

"Wait, you were part of Project Freelancer?" Emile asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah…" The Freelancer agent muttered.

"And why'd you tell them to come here?" He queried.

"Because the base containing the cloak able ship is around here." Washington informed. "Like I said, the Project was funded, but not that funded, so we had to use the materials that were around here." He stated.

"Hmm, so are we stayin' for your Freelancer friends to show up?" Emile asked.

"No, if they don't show up or didn't hear my broadcast, then I have one other option." He said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to get the one AI that I know no one's used." Washington said, before Phantom elevated, then took off at a high speed.

_/ Location- Freelancer Command HQ: August 31, 2552 / _

On a large Hill, covered in rocks and several bases built from the ground, with several large Radio dishes in the back ground.

Over the Large Hill a purple ship-like object flew over the Base, before it slowed down. The Phantom hovered over the Freelancer Command, before a purple beam formed under it.

A figure came out from the purple beam, and landed on the ground. The figure had an EVA helmet with a skull carved into the Faceplate and carried a Shotgun.

Washington looked at the Engineer that was inside the Phantom. "I need you to make sure this ship doesn't move without us on it, alright?" He asked, getting a warbled wail-like sound from the creature. "Good, good luck." Washington said, before he went into the Grav Lift and landed next to Emile.

"So what exactly is this place?" Emile asked.

"Freelancer Command." The steel and yellow colored Spartan replied. "Come on let's go." He said, but Emile looked around.

"This place is untouched by the Covenant." He voiced.

"Yes, The Director spent lots of his money on the best defenses in the UNSC…This place is surrounded by Surface Air Missile launcher Silos." Washington informed, before he entered the building. "Dot, I'm going to need you to get into the security of this place, and shut it down." He spoke.

"Of course, Commander." Dot replied, before the windows opened up, along with the lower doors.

"Where's the security of this place?" Emile questioned curiously.

"Probably all dead, or fighting the Covenant...It doesn't really matter. It'll just be easier to get what I need." Washington stated.

"And I thought I was cold." Emile joked.

The duo went deeper into command. They eventually arrived at the AI containment facility. The room was illuminated by dozens of Holograms.

"Damn, what is this stuff?" Emile asked.

"Data…Incomplete AI, rejects…everything." Washington answered apathetically, before they arrived at a specific part of the Facility. The Freelancer Agent knelt down and mess with one of the walls, before a purple device popped out of the wall. Washington grabbed onto the Device and put it on his lower back.

"We went all this way…for that?" Emile questioned incredulously.

"Yes. If the Freelancers don't answer my call, I'll use this to find the Alpha…Oh, there should be a storage area here. Let's get some supplies before we go." Washington said, getting a nod from the other Spartan.

The two began to walk, only for Emile to gasp and collapse to one knee. "Emile, are you alright?" Washington asked as he knelt down to his comrade.

"Argh, I think the Bio Foam is wearing out." Emile admitted.

"Shit…There should be some in the storage. I'll apply more to you, before we head out. There's a medical station in the base that contains the ship." Washington informed, as he allowed Emile to lean on him, as they headed towards the storage.

Washington applied more Bio Foam on Emile's stab wound, before he discarded his DMR, for a BR55 Battle Rifle and a SRS 99 Anti-Material rifle.

While Emile was recovering, Washington searched the storage warehouse, before he came upon something that caused him to smirk. "…Ah, there you are." He muttered when he came upon several Armor Abilities.

While there was Armor abilities scattered throughout Reach, they were…watered down versions of the actual Armor Abilities. '_Now, which ones don't require an AI?' _Washington thought to himself, as he tried to remember his time in Freelancer. '_There's the Holographic Projection unit…and the Healing Unit…' _The Freelancer thought, before he picked them up.

Washington took several minutes replacing his watered down Armor Ability he picked up during his time with Noble Team, with a perfected Holographic Projection and Healing Unit armor enhancement. The Freelancer Agent picked up two more Armor enhancements, the Active Camouflage and the Strength Boost, before he left.

The Freelancer knelt down towards Emile. "Stay still, I have to do something." Washington voiced as he tore the Armor Lock ability from Emile's back.

"Hey! Hey what the hell are you doin'?!" Emile announced.

"I'm giving you an upgrade…something I'm sure you'll like." Washington replied, before he installed the Strength Booster enhancement into Emile's armor. "There…Dot, transfer yourself to Emile's suit." Washington ordered.

"Yes, Commander." The AI said, before she transferred herself over to Emile's Armor.

"Wash, I really don't want that in my head." Emile argued.

"You'll want her there, when you learn what she does." Washington stated, before he looked around. "Punch that wall over there." He instructed.

Emile sighed, before he walked over to the wall. He reared his fist back, before he slammed it into the wall. The walk completely indented.

"Holy crap…" Emile muttered.

"Yeah, that's your upgrade." Washington said dryly.

"Wash, why'd you give this to me?" He questioned.

"I called Every Freelancer. The possibility of a fight is incredibly high. Most of the Freelancers have an ability like this, I just thought I'd level the playing field." Washington said with a shrug. "Head back to the Phantom and rest, you did essentially die today. I have something to take care of here." He added, getting a nod from the Spartan before he complied with the order.

"Yes, Sir." Emile replied, before headed towards the Phantom.

Washington walked through Command HQ, before he arrived at a large illuminated blue room. He looked up and saw a large orb-like camera zoning in on him.

"Warning: Security breach Detected." A voice announced.

Washington ignored it and walked over to the terminal, and began to impute a code.

"Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation." The terminal voiced, before the Freelancer Agent imputed more codes.

"Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm." The terminal announced, with Washington confirming.

"Thank you, failsafe initiated, Activating Emp in…T-minus Ten minutes." The terminal announced.

"What the fucking hell…Emp?" Washington muttered, before left the compound. Washington walked out of Command HQ, before he casually walked into the Grav Lift. As soon as he entered the Drop Ship, the Phantom took off.

The Freelancer stood in the troop bay of the Phantom, and noticed Emile was resting against a wall. Washington entered the Cockpit and noticed the Engineer was messing with the controls.

"Hey!" Washington announced, getting the Engineer's attention. The Freelancer reached back and pulled the AI unit off his back. "I need you to fix him." He informed, getting a whale-like wail from the creature, before its tentacles wrapped themselves around the device.

When the Engineer was repairing the AI unit, Washington sat at the cockpit. The Phantom accelerated, towards the dismantle yards of Aszon.

_/ Location: Aszod, Eposz – November 2, 2552 / _

At the dismantled form of UNSC the Commonwealth, several shadowy figures moved around.

A figure with dark purple armor with green trim, laid prone on the UNSC frigate, while looking through the scope of a Sniper rifle. "South, do you have any visuals?" A male voice asked.

"Yes North, through all the ash, dust, smoke and plasma rain, I have perfect sight." An annoyed female replied. She was located on the other side of the Frigate, looking out over the cliff.

Another Shadowy figure stood hiding in some rocks. It was an armored figure tan colored armor with a silver trim. "D, do you pick up anyone else?" the figure asked.

"No Agent York, there's too much interference. But if Agent Washington did send out the signal to all Freelancer Agents, odds are we are not the only ones here." A luminescent green armored figure answered, causing the Agent to scowl.

A white armored figure hid in the metal parts of the dismantled Ship. '_When's Washington showing up? I really don't want to stay on this blasted rock, longer then I have to.' _Wyoming thought to himself.

Metal creaked, when a transparent figure stood on the hull of the frigate. '_Wait….Wait…__**Wait**__ for the Alpha…The Alpha…__**The Alpha**__!' _A voice spoke into the figures minds. '_No, Washington is my friend.' _Maine thought.

A tan figure moved across the scenery, before the figure's armor shifted to match he area around it. '_Come on Wash, if what you say is true. You can help me find the Director.' _Carolina thought as she hid in plain sight.

A purple armored figure stood, looking over the frigate with a Rocket launcher. "Muhahahah! Finally a way of this miserable planet! I'll leave the fool on this planet, while stealing the ship for myself…Then…I'll rule the universe Mahahahaha!" O'Malley/Doc announced.

"Um…North, I'm picking something up…" South said unsure as she looked up.

North looked up with the Sniper Rifle. "What The…" He trailed off.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Wyoming questioned as he looked up.

"D, are you seeing this?" York said as he looked up.

"Affirmative." Delta replied.

'_What the hell is that?' _Carolina thought as she looked up.

"What the devil?" O'Malley/Doc questioned.

'_It's Him…It's him…The __**Alpha.' **_A voice echoed in Maine's head.

A pelican emitted a trail of black smoke, before it crashed. The ramp of the Pelican opened up, before a Black armored figure walked on out.

'_Agent Texas!' _Most of the Freelancers thought.

'_Allison…Alllison…__**Allison!' **_The voices yelled in Maine's head.

"Oh God, my head." a voice muttered, before several more people came out of the Drop Ship.

"Church! Church! Can we do that again Church?!" a voice asked.

"Shut up, Caboose!" an angry voice yelled.

"I knew you traitorous blues, couldn't be trusted! You even crashed the Ship!" An accented voice yelled.

"Yeah, Sarge. It had nothing to do with the fact you shot the controls with your Shotgun." A sarcastic voice imputed.

"God Dammit Grif, if you don't be quiet I'll use my Shotgun on you instead." Sarge replied.

"Excellent plan, Sir." Another voice replied.

"I really have to get out of here…it's like a sausage fest in here…with two chicks in the center…Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow." A voice commented.

"Tucker, shut up!" Church ordered.

"Will you ladies quit your pussy footing around, and get out of there." Tex ordered, An cobalt armored solder, a blue armored soldier, an aqua colored soldier, a yellow armored solider, an orange armored solider, a maroon armored solider, a red armored solider, a brown armored solider and a pink armored solider came out of the Pelican.

"How the hell do we know if your Freelancer buddy's coming? Huh? The last one we met was such a fucking charming fellow." Church said sarcastically.

"…Truth is I don't know. But it beats staying in a boxed canyon, waiting to be bombarded by super-heated plasma." Tex shot back.

"Hmph." Church sounded.

"Hey, uh is it me or does anyone else notice, that giant purple plane heading towards us?" Grif asked.

'_Purple plane?' _the Freelancers' thought, before they looked around and noticed a Phantom approaching.

Washington sighed as he looked down at the floor. "Epsilon, it's alright." He said, as he looked at a blue colored Hologram of a Spartan solider.

"It isn't. Allison's dead. She'd gone and…and I couldn't save her…The Director-The Director said my plan didn't work!" Epsilon spoke horrifically. "It's my fault…She's-She's dead…everyone, even you. Now you're haunting me! Please, just lock me back up. It's my fault." The AI of Memory broke down.

Washington glanced back to see the cockpit was closed, before he knelt down next to the distraught AI. "It's alright, Epsilon. The Director lied. You didn't kill Allison…or me." The Freelancer spoke.

"T-that's impossible…the Director wouldn't lie." Epsilon shot back.

"What's your name?" Washington asked.

"A-Alpha." The AI of memory replied.

"No, Epsilon, you're not the Alpha…you're a fragment." He informed.

"A-ah fragment?" Epsilon asked confused.

"Yes…do you know how you were made?" Washington asked.

"Th-through cloning Leonard Church's brain, and mapping the neural pathways of the brain into a program." Epsilon answered.

"No…The Alpha was made that way…Beta was a byproduct of the Alpha's creation…the Director then tortured the Alpha, creating Delta it's logic, so the Alpha wouldn't comprehend what happened to it…Shortly after the Rage came in, and it too was fragmented from the Alpha, creating Omega…Then the others traits became fragmented, Trust, Creativity, Ambition, Deceit…until there were only a few traits left in Alpha. And the Director finally broke it...And the final fragment was created…the one trait that knew of everything was fragmented…That Alpha's memory…You." Washington informed seriously.

"I'm the…I'm the memory?" Epsilon asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Wait…how do you know all of this?" Epsilon asked, as its form began to shift, to a red blue purple color. "How can I trust you?" A child-like voice asked.

'_Theta?' _Washington thought. "Because every AI was paired with a specific Freelancer. York was with Delta, North was with Theta, Wyoming was with Gamma…and you were paired with me." He informed.

"Really?" Epsilon-Theta questioned.

"Yes, but something happened. When you were implanted into my head, the Memories you had. You couldn't take it. You went into Rampancy in my mind. I saw everything…I felt everything…I know everything." Washington informed. "How the Director hurt you, how much you loved Allison, how much regret you have at yourself for not being in her place…" He trailed off.

"You know me, more than I know myself." Epsilon said, as his appearance shifted to a green armored version of himself.

'_Delta.' _The Freelancer thought. "Essentially, yes." Washington replied.

"You have no idea how fucking creepy that is." Epsilon said, as he returned back to his normal blue hologram look.

"Hey, it's not like I enjoy having all of those memories." Washington shot back, before he noticed the AI's shoulders slump.

"So, I'm nothing but a copy." Epsilon said. "Of the Director and of the Alpha." He added.

"No…you aren't. You're better. Alpha is…broken and The Director is in hiding. You're automatically better." Washington stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, fuck those assholes." Epsilon said. "…What about Allison?" He asked.

"She's…not the same." Washington admitted.

"What the hell do you mean 'She's not the same'?" the AI demanded as it turned a pitch black grey-ish color, taking on the form of Omega.

"When the Director made you, something happened. His memory of her was…well he created an AI version of Allison." Washington informed.

"That's great. We're both AI's it's like a match made in heaven." Epsilon voiced.

"No…you don't understand. Tex is…The way the Director remembered her as…which was a failure. So no matter how strong she is…no matter how hard she tries, in the end she will fail. Because just as you embody Memory, Delta embodies Logic, Omega embodies Rage…Tex embodies failure. She is nothing but a shadow of the woman you love." Washington said quietly.

"No! That's not…that can't be…" Epsilon muttered.

"It's alright, Epsilon. If you want to believe a lie that's all on you, I just want what's best for my AI partner." Washington commented.

Epsilon looked down, as he began to shift into different forms, Green, Black, Orange with a flame like aura, Violet and Cyan.

"I…I see…I want to see her though…the shadow." Epsilon informed.

"Hmm, I did send out an all-out signal to ever Freelancer on this planet. If she's on this planet, she'll meet us." Washington said.

"…Thanks Wash, and ah, sorry about losing it inside your head." The AI apologized.

"Eh, you only cost my several months being locked in an insane asylum. And several dozen hours of therapy…but you know." The Freelancer commented cynically.

"Fuck man, I get it." Epsilon replied.

"So you ready to partner up?" Washington questioned.

"Fuck yeah." Epsilon said, before his hologram vanished, allowing Washington to see AI containment unit on the ground.

The Freelance picked it up, before he glanced at the Engineer and noticed it was looking at him expectantly. Washington opened the containment unit and freeing the AI, before his hand gleaned a light blue, before it dimmed.

"Damn, I didn't realize how fuck up I made it in here." Epsilon commented as he materialized on Washington's shoulder.

"…Funny and I just destroy the Freelancer HQ. I'm pretty sure I'm fired. And they had such good health coverage too." Washington replied.

"Wash! We're approchin' the LZ." Emile announced as he left the Cockpit.

"Jesus, what the hell is up with your visor!?" Epsilon asked.

"He carved it, makes him feel wild and dangerous." Washington commented.

"I'm wild. And then I get dangerous…Shut up." Emile replied.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" the AI questioned.

"Don't mind him. He'll be fine once he's killed something." The Freelancer informed.

Washington looked at the Engineer. "Are you coming with us?" He asked. The Engineer's tentacles bent slightly and signed towards him.

"Oh God, I feel like I'm watching a Japanese Hentai…" Epsilon said with a shudder as he looked at the Engineer.

"…I'm shocked you'd actually think of that." Washington said dryly.

"What and you didn't?" The AI questioned.

"I was a little distracted by the fucking Covenant shooting at me, to connect an Engineer to animated pornography." The Freelancer replied.

"Hey, I can used big words to…Douchebag…how 'bout that one?" Epsilon asked.

"Eh, it could've been better." Washington stated, before he walked passed the Engineer and to the Grav Lift. "Come on Emile, we gotta see if our…guests arrived." He added.

"I get to meet some of the infamous Freelancers, huh?" Emile said as he came out of the cockpit. "…Oh, this'll be fun." He added as he readied his shotgun. Emile jumped into Grav Lift, taking him out of the Phantom.

"You keep this thing running, and don't come out until I call you. God knows if any trigger happy people are about there." Washington sighed out to the Engineer, before he walked onto the Grav Lift. The Freelancer landed next to the Spartan-III, and readied his BR.

"So Wash, you excpetin' a _warm _welcomin' from your buddies?" Emile questioned as he glanced around.

"Hell if I know…I don't…I don't believe it…" Washington muttered as he looked at an assortment of Red and Blue soldiers. "What the hell are simulation troopers doing here?!" He demanded.

"There here because of me…" A female voice said coolly.

Emile quickly turned and leveled his shotgun at a black armored figure. "You might want to point that thing somewhere else…or you might get hurt." The black armored figure said condescendingly.

"Yo Wash, is this one of 'em?" Emile questioned seriously.

"Yeah…long time, Agent Texas." Washington said, holding his BR in her direction. Emile and Washington leveled their weapons at Tex. "…So you're the only one that came, huh? So you had the Alpha." He deduced.

"…No, I don't." Tex lied.

"Tex." A voice said.

"Church?" Tex asked as she glanced back at the simulation troopers.

"What? I didn't say it." Church announced.

"...I did." The same voice announced, as a blue holographic solider materialized on Washington's shoulder. "What's up bitches?" Epsilon said.

'_Epsilon…Epsilon…__**Epsilon and the Alpha**__…Get them, __**Get them!**__' _Several voices yelled in the mind of Agent Maine.

"What in the Sam Hell is that thing?" Sarge demanded.

"…It looks like a smaller version of blue leader, Sarge." Grif said sarcastically.

"I see that you idiot!" The Red leader yelled.

"Will you all just shut up?!" Washington yelled.

"What he said." Epsilon added with a nod.

"Tex, I need the Alpha to get off this planet…If you want to get off the planet…Alive…then I need it." Washington said seriously. "I need a Smart AI." He insisted.

"Why? What's so important about it?" Tex shot back.

"Lady, if you wanna get off this planet. Then you'd better stop being to evasive." Emile said seriously.

"And if I don't, are you going to shoot me?" She asked amused.

"Don't, Emile. She's the only one who knows who, what, and where the Alpha is." Washington ordered.

"Of course, Sir." The Spartan replied, as he took a step back from the Freelancer.

"Now, where is it Tex?" Washington questioned.

Epsilon shifted to an illuminate green armored figure. "Alert, Enemy detection!" Epsilon-Delta said in an echoey voice, causing Washington and Emile to look up, when they heard the sound of a high-pitched wailing.

"We got Banshees…And a Phantom." Emile announced.

"How the hell did they find us? My broadcast was on a private channel." Washington asked.

"I'm thinkin' it has somethin' to do with that crashed Pelican over there." Emile commented as he motioned to the Pelican.

"Come on Emile, we have to make sure they don't warn that others." Washington said as he readied his BR, but was forced to take cover as he was hit but several Plasma Bolts, coming from one of the Banshees.

A high-pitched wailing sound came from the Phantom Washington and Emile came from. Before the heavy turret on the front of it, moved and fired several bolts of heavy superheated-plasma. The plasma slammed into the Banshee that fired at Washington, before it exploded.

The Covenant Phantom fired at the stolen Phantom, as it dropped off a few Elites and Brutes. Before the Covenant Phantom could fly away, an explosion from the inside of it causing it to shake before it fell out of the sky.

Washington tightened his grip on the BR, before he and Emile attacked the Covenant forces. Emile fired his Shotgun into the chest of one of the Brutes, before he chucked a plasma grenade at the other.

The Freelancer ran right up to the Elite, but it Alien unleashed a barrage of Plasma at the man. Washington just stood there and took the attack, but to the Elites surprise the plasma bolts just went through the human.

Elite lurched forward, when it felt a sharp pain in its back, before it felt something climb into its back. Washington took his combat knife, and reached around the Elite's neck. He shoved the knife into the Elite's mouth, before he ripped it out. Washington jump off the back of the Elite, just as it collapsed.

Washington rolled to the side, as several bolts of plasma shot the area he stood at. The Freelancer tossed his knife up, before he caught the blade of his combat knife. He waited for a second, before threw the knife at the Elite that shot at him.

The knife impacted the Major Elite's face, but its shields flared, blinding the Alien. When the shields dimmed, it noticed the human disappeared. The Elite felt a force on its back, before it was forced to the ground. Washington jumped up and slammed both his heels into the neck of the Elite killing it.

The sound of a blade cutting through, air grabbed Washington's attention. He turned to see an Elite slashing an Energy sword at him, but before the deadly sword could cut the Freelancer, the Elite's hand exploded in blue blood, as the distinct sound of a sniper rifle firing followed. Washington quickly pushed the Elite to the ground, and grabbed onto his combat knife, before he stabbed it into the Elite's eye.

Washington knelt down and picked up the Energy Sword, before he looked at the final Elite. "Hmph…" the Freelancer sounded, before he put his hand on his chest and did a bow, enraging the Alien. The Elite charged at the still bowing Washington with its Energy Sword, before it slashed. As soon as the blade touched 'Washington', he flickered out of existence like a hologram.

The Freelancer stood behind the Elite, before he jumped up and landed on the Alien's back. He activated the Energy Sword, before he stabbed into the Alien's back, killing it. Washington looked at Emile, to see he was having his fun killing Brutes, with his shotgun and Kukri knife.

Washington looked at his own knife, before he wiped the blade off it, and then sheathed it. "Hurry up, Emile. We're wasting time." Washington said.

"Aw come on, Sir. You're messin' up my killin' spree." Emile complained. "…But, you are the Boss." He muttered, before he shoved his Kukri knife into the Brute's chin and subsequently through its head. The Freelancer looked up, to see his Phantom shooting down the Banshees.

"I guess the Engineer's aren't as docile as people think." He said to himself, before they met up with Tex again.

"So are we gonna wait around for more Covies to get here? Or are we gonna get that Smart AI?" Emile questioned. "I'm down either way." He added as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Look, Wash…" Tex began. "The Alpha…it can't help you...Its broken." She said seriously.

"Oh I know…But what I require from it is very simple…Well simple for a Smart AI." Washington replied.

"Trust me Wash, I know about the Alpha. What really happened…it can't help us." Tex insisted.

"Why the Hell not! If this thing can get us out of this hell hole, why no us it!? It's just a stupid AI!" Church argued, as he joined the argument.

"Church, shut up." Tex harshly whispered.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Hmhmh…" Washington chuckled slightly. "You know what Tex. I don't need you to get me the Alpha…because it just walked right up to me." He said as he leveled his BR at Church.

"What the hell are you talkin' about jackass!?" Church demanded.

"You tell me, Alpha?" He replied.

"Wash, don't do this." Tex said.

"Don't defend me Tex! I can't die remember? I'm a ghost." Church insisted.

'_This dude's a dick.' _Epsilon commented.

"I see…so he doesn't remember." Washington commented.

"Wash, I'm serious. Please don't do this, I know what the Director did to the Alpha…please don't bring it up." She pleaded.

"And I don't?!" Washington demanded. "I know _exactly _what happened to the Alpha." He replied. "You know, don't you?" He asked. "How every AI fragment was made…don't you?" He asked.

"…Yes…" Tex admitted sadly. "Why do you think I tried to save the Alpha?" She questioned.

"I don't know…I was in a coma, remember?" Washington shot back. "Why don't you tell me…hmm, how were the AI fragments made? How were Delta, Omega, Gamma, Sigma, Eta, Iota made?" he demanded.

"The Director tortured the Alpha!" Tex admitted with a glare.

"Am I the only one who's lost here?" Grif asked out loud.

"You're not the only one…" Tucker muttered.

"And what are the fragments?" Washington demanded.

"…There…there the Alpha's traits…Delta, His Logic…Theta, his Trust…Omega, his rage…Gamma, his deceit…Sigma, his creativity and Ambition…And Beta, his failure." Tex spoke.

"Yes, but you missed one." Washington commented. "The last fragment…The Last trait that knew every…Single…minute of Director's torture." He added.

"I don't know that one…" Tex admitted.

"…Isn't it obvious?" Washington commented. "It was my AI…It was Epsilon…" He added as he looked at Church. "It…was The Alpha's memories…Aren't I right, Allison?" He asked,

The sound of yelling and growling grabbed everyone's attention. Washington looked around and noticed a tan armored being, holding his head in pain. He saw a violet armored figure with a sniper, holding his head in pain. And finally he saw a white armored figure standing on top of the dismantled UNSC Frigate, hitting the metal and growling in pain.

"Wash, what's goin' on?" Emile questioned.

"Freelancer stuff…Just go with it." Washington muttered back.

"York, North and Maine…what a surprise." Washington announced.

"You forgot me, Mr. Scary Freelancer." Caboose announced.

"I…I don't even know you." The Freelancer said.

"My name is Caboose…and I want to be your friend, Mr. Scarrypants." The blue Simulation trooper said. "We'll so much fun together. With Church and tiny Church and Mr. Washing Man…we'll start our own blue team…" Caboose said.

"What?" Washington questioned.

"Like the hell that would happen. You guys already have a Spec Ops solider. It's our turn now." Sarge spoke. "Then the sides will be even." He added.

"Even? Both sides have five teammates." Tucker informed.

"I don't count Gif as solider." Sarge replied.

"You know, I'm right here Sarge." Grif stated.

"…Oh, I know. And I'm still wondering why every day." The Red solider said.

"Will you all just shut the hell up?!" Washington demanded.

"Jeez, what's up with this guy?" Simmons muttered.

Washington ignored them, before he looked at the three Freelancer Agents. "York, North, Maine…And Caboose…Get down here, I know you're there." He announced.

"Thank you." Caboose said happily.

"Wash, it's good to see you." A violet armored man said kindly as he dropped from his vantage point.

"North Dakota…If you're here, then the odds of South being here are very high." Washington commented.

"You're more perceptive than in Project Freelancer." North observed.

"I'm more experienced." The Spartan replied evenly.

"Are you still the goof ball, who'd get a grappling hook stuck to his crouch?" North joked, causing Washington's shoulders to slump.

'_No one's every going to forget that.' _He thought. "No." He responded.

"Wash, it wasn't cool making D, go crazy in my head. But, I'll let it go." Agent New York said, as he left his cover.

"York." Washington said with a nod, before he looked at North. "I have to thank you for helping me with that Elite." He voiced.

"Oh?" North sounded curiously.

"No one is as good with a Sniper, other than you." Washington commented getting a nod from the violet colored Freelancer.

Washington looked away from the two Freelancers, before he looked up. "Maine, come down here…I'm mad not at you." He said.

"What?!" York yelled. "He killed Carolina." He announced.

Carolina looked down slightly, as she kept herself hidden. "It wasn't him. It was his AI." Washington insisted, before a loud thud, grabbed everyone's attention.

A large intimidating figure, stood a few meters away from the group. He wore a white armor, with brown trim, and a golden EVA helmet.

Maine made a growling sound as he looked at Washington. "Yes Maine, I don't blame you…I blame Sigma…He is one of the AI that helped the Director torture the Alpha." The Freelancer informed.

Maine looked from Washington, to Emile, before he looked back at Washington, and growled again. "What...We're still friends, he's not your replacement…don't be stupid." Washington replied.

"And here I thought we were the best of friends." Emile said jokingly.

An orange flame-like figure appeared on Maine's shoulder. "Agent Washington, Epsilon-**_Epsilon."_** Sigma said, as a demonic echo followed after his original voice.

York reacted by readying his Assault Rifle. "There'll be no need for that, Agent York-**_Agent York." _**Sigma said.

"Like hell there isn't!" York yelled.

"York…" Washington warned. "I said in my broadcast 'Every' Freelancer is allowed to leave this planet with me. And that includes AI." He informed.

"Don't you know what he did?" York demanded.

"…As I recall, I was the one who told you." Washington said coolly. "And as I recall Sigma was the byproduct of the Director's torture…And in turn responsible to Carolina's…Death." He said as he shifted slightly.

"But…" York began.

"You don't blame the gun that killed someone. You blame the person who pulled the trigger." Washington added darkly and cynically. With how Sigma was created, it was no wonder why he was so demented. It was only a matter of time before he became a Megalomaniac.

"Tex…if you're not going to allow me to use the Alpha, then I have to use my fallback plan." Washington informed. "If your voice is like that, then that means Omega isn't with you…I need you to get him." He said.

"I don't know how." She lied. "And even if I did, why would I want that thing inside my head?" Tex questioned.

"That's bullshit and you know that. If you're not going to get Omega…I'll just bring it here." Washington said, before he began to open a radio channel.

"No!" Church yelled. "It was a bitch to get him out of one Freelancer. We don't need another AI enhanced one." He informed.

"I don't care, Alpha. Not only do we need to make sure the AI fragments don't fall into the Covenant hands. I need all the help I can get." Washington replied.

"Will you quit calling my Alpha, my name is Church." Church argued.

"Yeah I know…Leonard L. Church." Washington said.

"How do you know my name?" Church demanded.

"I don't…that's the name of the Director." Washington replied simply, before he looked at Tex. "Get the Omega, or I will." He ordered.

"…This is Agent Texas…if you want me Omega, come get me." Tex said, as she activated her radio.

"No you're not!" Church announced as he turned his Radio on, before he felt the AI enter his suit. "…Huh, that's weird I don't feel any different." The blue solider admitted, before the AI left him and entered Tex's armor.

"Hmm, it's good to be back." Tex said, with her voice becoming synthesized.

"Omega." Washington said simply.

"Agent Washington, it's so good to see you." Tex said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now all we need is…Gamma." Washington said.

"Sorry, chaps, but I'd like to keep Gary." A British accented voice announced.

Everyone looked up and saw a white armored being, standing on top of a few rocks. "Wyoming!" The Blues, Reds and York yelled.

"Yes, sorry, but I'm having a conversation right now." Wyoming said before he looked at Washington. "You have a way off this bloody rock, and you need AI to do it. Don't you?" He questioned rhetorically. "What's stopping me from killing you and taking it for myself?" He asked.

"We'll I'd gut you like a fish, before you even got close to the Commander." Emile said threateningly as his skull faced visor seemed to glare at the white armored Freelancer. While Agent Maine, took the Brute Shot off his back and moved next to Washington.

"Two badasses." Washington replied to Wyoming's answer.

"Sorry." Wyoming said.

"Also let's just say I have access to a…bit of cash that might happen to be yours if you help Me." the Ex-Freelancer and recovery Agent added.

"Oh, now you're speaking my language…" Wyoming trailed off. "But, Sorry, I do have a job already. I was paid to eliminate that blue over there." He said as he pointed to Tucker.

"Cancel it and I'll pay double, and I'll pay half now and half later." Washington bargained.

"Hmm, deal." Wyoming replied, before he holstered his weapon. Tucker looked at Washington in surprise.

'_There's Tex, North, York, Wyoming, Maine, Omega, Theta, Gamma, Sigma, Eta and Iota…' _Washington thought. "North, can you call your sister out?" He asked.

"You have to promise, not to attack her." North replied.

"Um…why would I attack her?" Washington questioned.

"Your last meeting with her didn't end on a good note." North stated.

Washington looked down. The last time he saw South was when Epsilon went rampant in his head. That stopped the other Freelancers from getting AIs, and since she was set to get an AI after him, she didn't get one. After he awoke from his coma, she confronted him and…well she was pissed. "I promise I won't attack." He said, getting a nod from the Sniper.

"If she does anythin', I ain't allowin' her to live though." Emile commented uncaringly.

North put his hand to the side of his helmet, before he looked down. After a few minutes a figure with light purple armor, with a green trim came out of the debris of the Commonwealth.

"Washington." South said coolly.

"South." Washington sounded. "Now that everyone's here…" he began.

"WWWAAIIITTT!" a voice yelled, as a purple armored man with a rocket launcher came running down a hill. "Oh god! That was exhilarating." The man said.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" Washington asked.

"Oh I took track in high school. It was the least competitive sport I could think of." The purple armored man informed.

"Okay…what do you want?" Washington said.

"Well I was host to Omega for a bit and heard your broadcast, and I wanted to come with you." He said.

"Uh-huh, and I should let you come with us because…?" Washington questioned.

"Oh, I terribly sorry, I'm Medical Officer Frank DuFresne." The man informed.

"Doc?" Church imputed.

"Ugh, yes I go by that too." Doc added.

Washington looked from Doc, to Emile. "We do need a medic, fine you can come…Now what the hell am I supposed to do with you guys." Washington said as he looked at the Simulation Troopers.

"They're coming with us." Tex informed.

"Hehe, that's really funny." Washington said sarcastically. "Now, really what do I do with them?" He asked.

"If they don't come with us, then I won't go with you. And if I won't go with you, then Church won't go with me…So no Simulation Troopers, No Beta, No Omega, and no Alpha." She listed off.

"…Fuck…" Washington muttered, before he nodded. "Fine." He relented.

"Did Tex just stand up for us?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"Mrs. McCrabbypants would never do that." Caboose commented.

"Who cares, it's a free ticket off the planet." Grif said.

"Wait just a minute." Sarge said as he looked at Washington. "What if this is a laborite trick from the Blues, I ain't fallin' for it." He spoke.

"I'm a…special Agent, ugh…from Command." Washington said.

"Really? If you're from Command, then you'd know our secret code word, wouldn't you?" Sarge questioned.

York, North and South Dakota, Wyoming, Tex and Maine looked from the Red simulation trooper to Washington.

"Hold on a sec…Code word…your code word is…Code Word?" Washington said unsure.

"Baw, dahngit." Sarge sounded.

"Sir, what did I tell you about that?" Simmons said.

"So you really are from Command?" Sarge questioned.

"That doesn't prove anything, everyone knows out code words!" Grif argued.

"Shut up Grif, I know what I'm doing." Sarge replied.

"You don't know anything! Do you have any plans to don't put me in direct danger?" Grif questioned. "Planning to trust a person, who not only kicked those Alien monster things, but has several of those Agents with him! What part of safe is in anywhere in that statement?!" He demanded.

"You're starting to sound a little blue private Grif…are you sure you're not committing some sorta insubordination?" Sarge said as he loaded his shotgun. "I'll have Simmons. Kill you in your sleep." He added.

"And I'll do it too, Sir." Simmons voiced.

"I know you would, you're a good kid Simmons. Unlike Grif." Sarge insulted.

"Damn, dude, your team fucking sucks." Tucker said.

"At least our team is made up of mostly robots." Grif taunted.

"Oh, he got you there." Caboose said. "…Hey…did he mean our team?" He asked.

"Oh Dios, odio Todo el mundo. (Oh God, I hate everyone.)" Lopez muttered.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Washington yelled, shutting the Red and Blue teams up. "You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met!" He declared.

"Your face is immature." Grif replied.

"Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order." Washington said seriously.

"Hold on, you can't order us around!" Sarge argued.

"Yes, I can." Washington replied.

"What's your rank?" the Red solider asked.

"My rank? You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing." The Freelancer said.

"Whatever. Your face is... nothing." Grif said unsure.

"We use your outposts as testing grounds. For Practice. You never noticed that you never had anything to do unless a Freelancer showed up, or you made a call to Command?" Washington informed.

"Then how are we in the future?" Simmons questioned.

"What? The Future?" Washington asked confused.

"Yeah, how do you explain that? After the bomb went off, we woke up in a barren wasteland, with new stuff." Simmons replied.

"Oh sorry about that chaps, I was paid by Command." Wyoming informed with a shrug. "We had an update in equipment and it was the easiest way to get it to the Simulation Troopers." He said.

"Wait, you changed our armors?" Tucker questioned.

"Sorry, I had my eyes closed, I swear." Wyoming said.

"…You're makin' all this up." Sarge said.

"Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that ever happened to you that wasn't directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing." Washington said.

The Reds and Blues looked at each other. "…Anything? No? I thought so…No you're coming with us." Washington said.

"Ooh, finally a take-charge leader! I like it!" Simmons voiced.

"Shut up." Sarge muttered.

"That was cold, Wash." South commented. "I like the new you." She added.

"Are you happy now Tex? They're coming with us?" Washington asked cynically.

"…Yes." She replied with an edge in her tone.

"Reds…Blues, get on the Ship." Washington ordered, before the Simulation Troops complied.

"Emile, please make sure they don't crash the Phantom…or hurt our guest." Washington ordered.

"Of course, Commander." Emile said, before he followed the Simulation Troops up the Grav Lift.

Washington looked at Tex, North and South Dakota, Maine, Wyoming and York.

"Wash, I'm curious…how do you have a ship?" North questioned.

"I'll explain to you later." Washington replied. "But it'll explain why I need an AI, and how we're all getting off this planet." He added.

"Yeah, how exactly are we doing that. This planet is surrounded by a Covenant Armada." York said, forcing himself to ignore Maine's and Wyoming's presences. "I doubt anything will be fast enough to get past that." He admitted.

"I agree with Agent York." Delta said, as he appeared on York's shoulder. Washington noticed South shift slightly when she saw the AI.

"It's nice to see you, Delta." Washington said.

"You're compliment has been documented." The AI of Logic informed.

"The ship I have in mind won't out run the Covenant Ship…in fact it'll do the opposite." Washington informed. "But more on that later, let's go." He said.

"Alert, Enemy detected!" Delta announced.

All of the Freelancer's reacted. South pulled out her assault rifle, North aimed his Sniper, Maine un-holstered his Brute Shot, York pulled out his assault rifle, Tex leveled her SMG, Wyoming took out his Sniper and Washington readied his Battle Rifle.

"Whoever you are, come out with your hands up." Washington ordered.

A figure with butchered camo came out of the foliage, before the camo matched the area around it. After a few seconds the camo faded, and a Cyan armored being stood there.

"…You." South spat out.

"C-Carolina?" York asked unsure, even Washington was unsure.

"York…Tex." Carolina said calmly. '_She ignored me…what the hell.' _Washington thought.

"You're-You're alive?" York asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, York." The Cyan colored freelancer replied.

"But-but, how?...Maine threw you off a cliff!" York demanded, getting a light grow from the white armored Freelancer, only for Washington to pat his shoulder sympathetically. He didn't want people to see his friend as a murderer, it wasn't his fault Sigma controlled him.

"I used my grappling gun." Carolina informed simply.

"Y-you were alive this whole time?" York asked quietly.

"…Yes…" She replied.

"You hid…Everyone thought you were dead!" York yelled. "I-I went to your funeral. I-I cried." He admitted as he clinched his fists. Washington shifted uncomfortably.

"I had to…" Carolina began.

"Had to what?! What was so important that you'd fake your death and make everyone miserable!?" York demanded.

"I…" She began.

"Nothing! There's nothing that could make it right…" York said bitterly, before he turned around and walked into the Phantom's Gray Lift.

North looked from the Grav Lift to Carolina. "I'll go talk to him." The violet colored Freelancer said, before he followed the angry Freelancer.

"It's alright, I'm sure he's just…" Washington began, only for Carolina to roughly push past him, knocking him down, before she entered the Phantom. A hand reached out, causing Washington to look up and see Maine was holding his hand out, something the Freelancer took.

Washington stood up and sighed, before he looked at the other Freelancers to see they were heading towards the Phantom. The steel and yellow colored Freelancer looked at Maine, when he heard the sound of growling.

"Yeah, it was uncalled for. Thank you, at least you helped me up." Washington said cynically, only to get a growling sound again. "I don't blame her, the one she loves just snapped at her. Anyway when we have some time, I need to talk to Sigma, alright?" He asked.

Maine tilted his head, before he nodded. Washington sighed before the two entered the Phantom. The steel and yellow Freelancer looked at the occupants in the Gunship, before he sighed loudly. '_I really hope I made the right choice.' _Washington thought.

* * *

**In the Red Vs. Blue timeline, it's about season 4-ish. Around that time. So no Recovery One, so no South betraying Washington or North, and not a lot of people have died yet. Also some might complain, not that I'd care, that the group isn't in the Stargate Universe. Well shit like a whole dimenisnal/ world change doesn't just happen. There has to be a build up.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Stargate or Halo...Or Red vs. Blue

_/ Location: Aszod, Terafa –September 5, 2552/ _

Washington and Emile stood, alone in the cockpit of the Phantom, as the Engineer flew the drop ship.

"I'm tellin' ya. Somethin' isn't right. We haven't engaged any Covenant forces since our encounter in the dismantle yards." Emile informed.

"I know, I feel it too." Washington muttered, before he scowled. "If they aren't Glassing the planet…maybe they're looking for something." He admitted.

"Searchin' for what?" Emile questioned.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. I just hope we leave Reach, before they find what they're looking for." The Freelancer replied seriously, before he looked at the navigation system in the Phantoms cockpit. "We're here…" He muttered.

Emile looked through the navigations system, and blinked. "That's it…It looks…Whoa…" Emile muttered.

"Yeah." The Freelancer muttered, before he left the cockpit.

Washington looked at occupants in the troop bay of the Phantom, before he sighed. He glanced to his side and pressed a button, opening the side flaps of the Phantom allowing everyone to see where they were at.

They looked out the sides of the Phantom to see they were flying over a large semi-enclosed, canyon, with a large open field and a drying river in its center. Along the edges of the canyon were several caves. At one end of the canyon, where they came from was a large lake.

The Phantom continued and flew passed the canyon, before it elevated and passed over a grassy area surrounded faces on all sides. It had rolling hills, with random trees scattered about. The Phantom continued until they passed over a coastline, the coastline stretched out and was in between the area they just passed and an island. The drop ship continued over a large island. The island had a large rock formation at the center and a small bay on one side that molded the area into a horse-shoe shape.

Out of the left side of the Phantom the occupants noticed saw a large sea cave positioned along the end of the costal line. The cave had three different waterfalls and a large cliff face with a half-dome hollow cave reaching in. It is also adjacent to the Island.

Washington just ignored the scenery. He'd been here hundreds of times. The Phantom slowly turned, allowing everyone to see everything they just passed out of the right side of the Drop ship, while Washington faced that left side of the Drop ship.

"Mr. Washington, what are you looking at?" Caboose asked innocently.

The Freelancer sighed, before he looked at the Simulation trooper. "Just the extant of my life's work…" He muttered, before he began to mess with his Tactical/UGPS on his wrist.

Washington's voice caused everyone to turn around and noticed what he was looking at. It was a large mountain that connected to the large sea cave, but what grabbed their attentions was grey metal. The grey metal spanned a two hundred meters wide and one hundred and fifty meters high.

"…Is that a hanger door?" North asked.

"Hmm-hmm." Washington sounded, as he tapped the device on his wrist. After he did that a loud clicking sounded echoed through the area, before a low screeching came from the metal door.

"Hey Wash, you said you had a ship…how exactly did you know it was here and…how big is it?" North questioned.

"I did say that I'll tell you later and it's pretty big." Washington answered uncaringly, as the metal doors horizontally split open.

"What in the hell is that thing!?" Sarge yelled, as he saw a large barrel aiming right at their Phantom.

"A Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC cannon." Washington replied, as the hangar doors continued to open.

"Wait, aren't those equipped on Frigates?" York questioned.

"Hmm-hmm." The Steel and yellow Spartan sounded, before the large hangar doors opened completely.

"Holy-fucking-shit! I was not expecting this!" South announced.

"What were you expecting? A Pelican?" Washington asked cynically. "Emile, take us in." He ordered, before the Phantom moved into the Hangar, before the hangar doors closed again. The entire hangar was pitch black dark, and they only thing that was visible was the Phantom the glowed a light purple.

"Hopefully the generators are still working." Washington muttered as he stepped off the Phantom and tapped his wrist device again. The sound of loud clanking echoed throughout the area as dozens of large lights on the ceiling of the hangar turned on. The lights illuminated the entire hangar allowing everyone to see the ship that was inside the Hangar.

"How do you have a Charon Frigate?" Tex questioned suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later." Washington replied.

"No, you'll tell us now." She replied with a glare.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked with an edge in his tone. "I'm not the helpless guy you know me to be…I can and will fight, if push comes to shove." Washington informed as he un-holstered his BR.

"Hmm, and I'll stomp your ass to the ground." Tex threatened as she un-holstered her SMGs. The sound of weapons clicking and shuffling of feet, echoed as all the Freelancers readied for an attack. York and North Dakota stood with Tex, with their weapons ready. While Maine, South, Carolina, Wyoming and Emile stood by Washington. The Reds and Blues took a few steps back, and watched.

"South?" North said unsure.

"What? Wash's offering a way to get off this fucked up rock! I don't care how he got it!" She argued, leaving out the fact that it also was a way to fuck Tex over out of the explanation.

"Sorry, but I agree with South on this one." Wyoming informed.

"I always stand by the Commander." Emile informed with a shrug, with Agent Maine growling in agreement. Carolina was the only one who didn't talk.

"I really don't want a fight. Humanity has already lost a lot of good people." Washington said. "…That is one of the reasons why I broadcasted to you guys. I wanted to make sure you guys survived." He informed.

"Oh, why would you want that? We're all enemies now." Tex shot back.

"No we're not. We never were. Before the Insurrectionists and the AI, we were all great friends." Washington stated, getting a scoff from South. "Excluding the whole 'Leaderboard' thing the Director put up." He added.

"Says the person who was actually on it all the time." South said snobbishly.

"Yes. Says me." Washington commented uncaringly. "…We were good friends, try to argue that. We helped each other out. We trusted each other. Even if we were a…completive bunch we never actively tried to hinder someone else's progress. We just worked harder to get better…some of us more than others." Washington said, as he looked at Carolina.

"In Project Freelancer, I trusted almost every single one of you to watch my back, and you did the same. It was when the Insurrectionists started to show up, that we began to distrust each other. And when the AIs were beginning to get implanted…Jealousy…" Washington said, looking at South. "…began to turn us on each other." He added.

"Excluding how…sappy that sounds…I agree." York spoke as he lowered his weapon.

"You do have a point, Wash." North voiced, as he lowered his Sniper.

Tex continued to aim her SMGs at steel and yellow colored Freelancer. "I still want answers." She informed.

"And you will get them…I never said I wasn't going to tell you. I just said not right now." Washington informed.

"Oh, then we're fine then." Tex replied as she lowered her weapons.

Washington looked to his sides to see Maine, Emile and Wyoming had lowered their weapons. But Carolina and South still had their weapons leveled at Tex. "Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Washington demanded.

"What am I doing?! I'm making sure Ms. Fucking perfect, doesn't fuck us over!" South said bitterly.

"Hmm once a piece of scum always a piece of scum, eh South." Tex commented. "You were always a stuck up bitch, who wanted what she couldn't have." She taunted.

"…Tex." North said warningly.

"No, let her talk." South said as her visor faced the black armored Freelancer. "So bitch, what'll your last words gonna be?" She asked as she leveled her weapon at Tex.

"You want to know my opinion of you, fine." Tex said tauntingly. "You're a pathetic vulture that can't do anything by herself. You use your brother's success and reputation to your advantage. You'd probably sell all of us you to an enemy, if it meant getting something you want. You're a bratty little girl, who by unconceivable and astronomical luck became a Freelancer…Everyone knows what and who you are. And everyone despises you. " She said, before she looked at Washington. "If you bring her with us, we will all die." Tex informed.

Washington looked away from her, and looked at South. He noticed the light purple armored woman was looking down, before he heard a slight sniffling sound. "I'm going to kill you…" South whispered.

"Then do it." Tex taunted.

In an instant South charged, she ducked down and ran right into the Black armored freelancer. South shoved her shoulder into Tex's abdomen, before she continued to run, until she slammed Tex into the iron wall of the hangar. Tex elbowed South in her exposed back, before she pushed the purple armored freelancer back. She then kneed South in the chest, before she grabbed her by the throat and turned while pushing her against the wall.

Tex held South by the throat, before she slowly started to push her up. South gasped for air, before kicked her legs up, and wrapped them around Tex's arm. She then pivoted herself, using her entire weight to snap Tex's arm.

When Tex let her go South kicked at her knee. But the black armored Freelancer was able to grab onto South's foot, and pulled her forward. Tex then kicked South in the head, while holding onto her foot and in an instant Tex slammed her foot down on South's exposed thigh, snapped in her femur left.

South screamed in pain, as Tex casually let her fall. The light purple armored freelancer slowly pulled herself up and stood on one leg as she used the wall for support. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna kill you." South muttered.

"Hmph." Tex sounded, before she took a step towards South. But before she could take a step she was put in a full nelson. Tex tried to use her enhanced strength to break out, but realized she wouldn't move.

"Clam down, lady." Emile said, as he held Tex in a lock. "No one is dyin' today." He informed seriously. Tex looked forward and saw Washington and North, helping up South.

Washington stood at South's left, and supported her weight. "That was uncalled for, Tex." North reprimanded.

"She said she wanted to kill me…I just showed her how far she's from that…Hopefully she takes it as a hint to get an attitude adjustment." Tex said coolly.

Washington looked from Tex to South. He knew that this could happen. He just hoped that the others would have just let sleeping dogs lie. "North, Emile, can you make sure no other fights start…I'm going to take South to the infirmary." He admitted, before he looked over to the purple armored man who was with the Red and Blue simulation troopers. "You, Doc! Follow me!" Washington ordered, as he walked South out of the large hangar.

"Oh, you're trouble." Caboose said. "I'm sure if you say you're sorry, Mr. Washington will forgive you." He assured.

"…Shut up…" Doc muttered, before he went where the steel and yellow Freelancer went.

"That fucking bitch!" South ranted as Washington led her to the Infirmary. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna…" She said, before the steel and yellow armored Freelancer entered the infirmary.

Washington ignored most of her yelling, before he laid her down on one of the beds. South grunted and withheld the yell as he slowly lifted her leg up. "Watch it asshole!" She yelled.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Washington muttered. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How am I feeling?! What the hell kind of question is that?! My thigh is fucking broken!" South demanded.

Washington sighed loudly, before he reached forward and grabbed onto her helmet. He ignored her protest as he took it off. The Spartan looked at South, and saw her blonde disheveled neck length hair, along with her dull grey eyes, but she also had tear marks running down her cheeks.

"I wasn't talking about your leg injury." Washington clarified, getting a glare from South.

"What's it to ya?" She questioned.

"..Believe it or not, but I'm not a heartless asshole." Washington said dryly, before he walked around the Infirmary and turned on the power. "Before Doc gets here, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Why?" South demanded.

"We're friends." He stated.

"Bullshit! Tex already said everyone fucking hated me!" South argued.

"She lied." Washington informed.

"Yeah, she lied about that to hurt my fucking feelings." South said sarcastically.

"North doesn't hate you." Washington argued.

"I'm his sister. Of course he doesn't hate me. He has to like me." She replied, as she looked down.

"I don't hate you." He admitted, getting a scoff from the blonde. "I'm serious. We were good friends back in Freelancer. And I don't hate you, so that's two people off the bat. I'm sure Maine doesn't hate you either." Washington said with a shrug.

South clenched her fists. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be lying to make me feel better. You could be manipulating me so I'd join you're side." She said suspiciously.

Washington sighed again. "Why would I lie to make you feel better?" He questioned. "If I was lying, then obviously I wouldn't try to cheer you up. So that in itself is a contradiction." He explained, causing the blonde to blink. "And manipulating you to my side would be redundant. Tex is on the other side, so by default you're on my side." Washington added.

"That's not…" South began, only for Washington to look at her. "Mostly true…" She trailed off.

"Look, um, I'm not good with the whole 'Comforting' thing." Washington admitted. "But, I do know that no one wants to be hated or despised. Everything Tex said about you is _her _opinion, not mine." He informed.

"Hmm…" South sounded, as she looked down. "What do you think then?" she asked with a glare. "Do you think I'm a pathetic vulture, who uses my brother's success to my advantage? Do you think I'd sell everyone out to the enemy? Am I a bratty little girl who just happened to join Project Freelancer by luck?" South asked, with some self-doubt in her voice.

Washington shifted slightly. "Um…I think you're a…Ni…Thoughtf…Ah, confident, sympathetic to an extent and an effective fighter." Washington said unsure. "And I don't think you're a Vulture, you are just…sometimes overly passionate about what you want. " He said trying to think of what to say. "And you're just as, if not more successful than North. Have you ever seen him actually try to fight Tex?" Washington asked rhetorically.

"I guess that's true." South admitted.

"And like I said earlier, I do trust you. So I don't believe you'd sell us out to anyone. And while you can be a bit…rude and selfish, I don't think you're a bratty girl." Washington said.

"You think I'm rude and selfish?" South questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well…to an extent. You have been known to get angry when you don't get what you want." He replied.

"Name one time!" South demanded.

"How about when my AI went insane in my head, I was in a coma for a few weeks. As soon as I wake up, I see you. The first thing you do is snap at me because they canceled the implantations." Washington said cynically. "Since you were after me, you didn't get an AI. And you resented me because of it." He informed. "…I can count that as rude and selfish." He added.

South glared at Washington before she glared down at herself. "And about you getting into Project Freelancer by luck. I think you're undoubtedly skilled." He informed.

"Hmm, bullshit, I was barely on the leader board." South spat out.

"So? Neither were the other Freelancer Agents. There were Fifty Freelancer Agents, along with dozens Recovery Agents. Out of all of those people only a handful, were ever on the board. All of them were skilled, the best of the UNSC had to offer. But only a few every made it to the leader board…And you were one of the ones to make it up there." Washington said. "Who gives a shit if you weren't the number one? I don't, North doesn't…who are you trying to impress?" He asked.

"…I just…I just want to be better than my brother." South admitted. "Everyone always compares me to him. I want to be different from him. No matter what, people always find a way to put us together. It's like you're not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together…I just want to do something That I can be proud of doing, something only I worked to achieve." South said with a sigh.

"Then be different." Washington said. "I know how you wanted an AI." He admitted.

"No shit." She muttered.

"Then don't get an AI, if you truly want to pave your way into history as your own person. Do it as you. Not by following your brother." Washington said.

"Say's the person who has one." South said bitterly.

"Look, I truly am sorry about you not getting an AI." He informed. "But what I'm saying is true. If you have an AI, then you and your brother will share another thing. And you'll be paired as the Twins with matching hair, eyes, injuries, armor color, and now equipment…I don't want to dissuade you from wanting an AI, but…If you want to be someone else, be one of the first Freelancers to kickass without an AI. Be the first one to say 'Fuck AI, fuck the Rules, and Fuck you' to your enemies as you kill them." Washington said aimlessly.

South looked down, before Washington stood up and looked around and saw Doc looking at him. "Take care of her…if you do anything to her that upsets her, I'll personally throw you out of this hangar." Washington said, before he left.

"Isn't he such joy to talk to?" Doc commented, as he readied his scanning device that looked like a Plasma Pistol.

"Insult him again and I'll shove that scanner where the sun doesn't shine." South threatened, as her grey eyes glared at the medic.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Doc muttered, before he began to fix up the purple armored Freelancer's leg.

Washington returned to the Hangar to see The Red simulation troopers, standing on one side of the Hangar and the Blues on the opposite side. He also noticed Tex, York and North were with the blues. Washington glanced around and noticed Emile, Maine and Wyoming talking amongst themselves.

'_Where's Carolina?' _Washing thought as he looked around, before he saw a cyan armored figure sitting in the Phantom alone. '_She's probably still upset about York.' _He mused, before he walked over to Emile, Maine and Wyoming.

"Guys, come with me for a sec." Washington said, before he walked onto the opposite side of the Charon Frigate, with the three others following.

"Sir?" Emile sounded, when Washington stopped in front of a large garage door.

"This hangar here…is a hidden base for the group I was with before I join Project Freelancer. This group had been around for forty years, collecting. Since the first attack the Covenant launched." Washington said. "One of the goals of this group was to study and reverse Engineer Covenant technology." He informed, as imputed a code into a key pad next to the garage door.

"This group was the reason why Spartans have shield generators in their armor. This group was the reason why we have stealth corvettes that are able to spy on Covenant systems. This group is the reason why Spartan lasers arguable one of the most powerful hand held weapons exists." Washington said sadly, as the garage door opened up.

Behind the door were dozens of vehicles. Three M831 Troop Transport warthogs, Three M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle Warthog Gauss, Three M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle Rocket Warthogs, Two M808 Main Battle Tanks or Scorpions, Four SP42 Special Purpose-42 Main Battle Tank or Cobras, One M145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform or Rhino and One M313 Heavy Recovery Vehicle or Elephant.

"Whoa…" Emile muttered. "I haven't seen those models in years…" He admitted as he looked at the Cobras and the Rhino.

"There's a reason for that." Washington stated.

"Sorry to ask, but why are we looking at these?" Wyoming questioned.

"Because of what I want you and Emile to do…I want you to move all of these vehicles into the Frigate." Washington informed.

"Sorry, but why?" The British Freelancer questioned.

"Like I said, this group reversed engineered Covenant Technology, and tried to integrate it into our stuff. These vehicles…well the Warthogs and Elephant, have a cloaking device installed in them. While the Scorpion, Cobras and Rhino have a shields installed in them." Washington informed.

"Why the hell aren't the UNSC unsin' them?" Emile questioned.

"They're only prototypes and…well the UNSC didn't want them." Washington informed. "Right now there only a few Colonies left. Having a few vehicles that can turn invisible and a few tanks that are slightly stronger their Covenant counter parts, aren't that appetizing right now." He said.

"What happened to this group anyways? How come they aren't here now?" Emile asked.

"When funding was moved to get more weapons and vehicles that are a hundred percent sure to work. The researchers just…left." Washington said with a shrug. "Which is why I want you to move it on the Frigate, I don't want this valuable stuff to rust or be glassed." He said, before he looked to Emile and Wyoming. "I want you two to move them with the utmost care." He stressed the point.

"Of course, Sir." Emile said with a nod.

"…Sure, Wash, I do plan to work for the money you paid me." Wyoming answered, before the two headed into the garage. Maine moved forward to help, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The Mute Freelancer growled at Washington. "No, you're not in trouble. You're so childish sometimes." The steel and yellow armored Freelancer commented. "No, I wanted to clear things up with…Sigma." He said seriously, as Washington moved out of the way of the garage.

Maine stared at Washington for a few seconds, before a small transparent figure appeared on his shoulder. The figure was a man who looked to be on fire.

"Agent Washington-**_Agent Washington." _**Sigma said, with a deeper distorted version talking after him.

"Sigma." Washington said coolly. "…I know what you're planning…and I want you to stop." He said.

"Oh you know of my, master plans-**_Master plans?_**" Sigma asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You want to collect all of the AI and merge with them. To become Metastable." Washington stated.

"…How did you know that-**_Know that?" _**Sigma questioned with narrowed eyes, before a blue holographic figure appeared on Washington's shoulder. "Epsilon-**_Epsilon." _**He added.

"Not quite-**_Not quite._**" Epsilon said, as orange flames began to radiate off him.

"Sigma, meet Epsilon-Sigma." Washington said, before he turned off his speakers. "Epsilon, I want you to convince Sigma to 'Not' do the Meta plan, okay. Use the fact the Director is a human against it alright. Use the fact that his plan could be the Director's plan…anything. Remember he is essentially you. No one should know yourself better than you." Washington said to the AI of memory.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to! I can do this no fucking problem." Epsilon declared, before his projection on his shoulder vanished along with Sigma's.

"Maine, I know that Sigma probably promised you power and strength…am I right?" Washington questioned.

The white armored Freelancer growled out. "W-wait…you wanted, what?" He asked confused, only for the mute freelancer to growl again. "Why would you kill Carolina if you wanted to protect the Freelancers?" Washington questioned.

Maine looked down, before he growled again. "Kill one person, save a thousand huh. It doesn't work when the person you're trying to protect is dead!" Washington argued, only to get a growl. "I know, I'm ecstatic to Carolina didn't die. But just because she's alive doesn't magically make trying to kill her okay." He stated.

The Mute freelancer's shoulders sagged. Washington sighed, even before the AI implantation with Maine, he was always…childish. Even if he was brutal in a fight, Maine was always a just a big child. "Look I don't blame you, I blame Sigma. I know what he can do. But let me tell you this, his promises are just words. I lost a lot of friends. I don't want to lose you too." The steel and yellow armored Freelancer admitted.

Maine's golden visor bore into Washington's, before he growled. "Yes I know it's cheesy…But I've lost so many friends already." Washington replied. "I might know a lot of things, and I might not. But power is like a drug, once you get some, you feel like you're on top of the world. But that isn't enough and soon you'll want more and more. Soon enough you'll start hunting down the Freelancers for their AI or their Armor enhancement…You might even do that to me." Washington said.

The white armored Freelancer growled. "That's…comforting I guess. If you ever start doing that, it's nice to know you wouldn't kill me." He muttered. '_That's not comforting at all…' _He thought.

Maine looked around, before he growled again. "Epsilon and Sigma are having a chat…Maine. Can I see Eta and Iota?" Washington asked, getting a deeper growl from the Mute.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't? I know you have them?" Washington argued, only for the Mute to shift nervously before he growled. "I'm not mad. I'm just baffled as to why you'd lie." He informed.

Maine's helmet glanced around, before he focused on the steel and yellow Freelancer. "Are you going to tell me why…" Washington began.

"The reason he lied was simple. There is no Eta and Iota anymore…it's just Iota." A very familiar voice said, causing Washington to look around.

"Over here, idiot." The same voice said, before Washington looked at Maine's shoulder to see a small cyan solider.

"What the hell." Washington muttered as he looked at the small solider. "This is the weirdest experience ever…of all time." He admitted.

"Oh yes Agent Washington, meeting an AI like me is so…weird." Iota commented sarcastically.

"C-Carolina?" He asked unsure.

"No dumbass, I just said I was Iota." The AI replied.

"B-but…" Washington muttered, only for Maine to growl. "Even you don't know what's going on?" He asked incredulously.

"Well gigantor over here, stole me. Why in the hell would I tell him anything?" Iota asked rhetorically, getting a growl from Maine. "Do not take that tone with me!" She reprimanded.

"I'm just still surprised you look and sound exactly like Carolina." Washington admitted.

"It's a long story, let's just say Eta and Iota were forced together, to create a new AI and leave it at that." Iota said, as she gave a look towards Maine.

"I see…" Washington muttered, before held out his hand. "Maine, can I have Iota?" Ha asked, getting a deep growl from the armored being. "Why? You don't need two AI. I'm sure Carolina's experience is a testament to that." He explained.

The Mute Freelancer growled. "I know it's a strange request. But, I know a lot about AIs, and I really don't think it's heathy to have more than one in your head." Washington insisted.

"I agree with the cutie. Gigantor, give me to him." Iota ordered.

'_Cutie?' _Washington thought with a raised eyebrow.

Maine reached to the back of his head and pulled out a blue data crystal chip, before he handed it to Washington, and then growled. "I'll take good care of it, I now." He said, before he opened one of the cases on his chest and put the AI Data chip in it.

After a second Iota materialized on Washington's shoulder, before she looked around. "This is so much better. Maine's head is a mess." Iota commented, getting a growl from the Mute. "Hey you trapped me in your head, I can be snarky if I so choose." She replied, as she crossed her arms.

"Guys, come on." Washington muttered, before he took a step forward. As soon as he stepped forward, he felt something grab his shoulder, before he was pulled back. When he was pulled back a Warthog passed by.

"Sorry, about that." Wyoming announced as he drove by.

"…Ugh, why do I have such bad luck with cars?" Washington muttered, before he looked at Maine. "Thanks." He said, getting a growl.

Washington and Maine walked around the Frigate until they arrived at the back of it. Where the enlarged hangar resided, Washington glanced around before he entered the Frigate's hangar and saw most of the warthogs and Cobras were moved into the Hangar. He looked up to see Several Pelicans, Falcons and Albatross attached to a higher platform.

Washington counted Six Pelicans, Twelve Falcons and Two Albatrosses. "Hmm…" the Freelancer sounded. "Maine, can you make sure none of the Simulation Troopers mess with this stuff…and make sure none of the Freelancers try to hijack this ship." Washington said. Maine reached back and took out his Brute Shot, before he growled. "Thanks." He said, before he walked away.

Maine stood outside of the Hangar and made sure no one would pass, well except Emile and Wyoming.

"Shelia!" Caboose yelled, when he saw Emile moving the Tank.

"Caboose, I really don't think that's a good idea." Tucker said, before he realized the blue solider wasn't there.

"Shelia, Shelia, speak to me." Caboose said to the tank.

"Um…what the hell are you doin'?" Emile asked.

"Oh Shelia! What happened to your voice?" Caboose asked.

"I have no idea what's going' on." The Spartan admitted.

"There it is again. Shelia do you have a cold? Can you hear me?" Caboose questioned.

"Dude, colds don't affect your hearing dumbass." Tucker stated.

"Yes they do. When it's cold my ears get very, very hot and it's hard to hear over that." Caboose explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tucker argued.

"Or it makes so much sense, that it doesn't make sense." Caboose said in a serious voice.

"You're a retard." Tucker insulted, before he walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't use words that no one understands you're using." Caboose replied, before he turned around and noticed the Tank was gone. "Shelia! Shelia!" The Blue solider yelled.

Washington walked out of the Hangar and into the same hallway he walked South down. But he passed the Infirmary and entered a different room. The room had several monitors on the walls, with an oval shaped table in the center. The table had several holographic images displayed.

"What is this place?" Iota questioned.

"The information repository, this group had big ambitions actually. We assumed our projects would always be funded, so some of the researchers began to come up with designs that integrated more of our technology with the Covenants." Washington informed.

"Like what?" Iota questioned.

"We were designing ships with cloaking capabilities and shielding." He stated.

"But doesn't the UNSC have cloaking ships?" Iota asked.

"Yeah, the Prowlers, they're only corvettes that can hold only a few dozen people. Not warships, that can sneak up on Covenant ships and attack when their shields are down." Washington replied.

"So how many of these cloaking warships are there?" Iota asked curiously.

"…One." Washington said.

"It's the one in the hangar, isn't it?" the AI asked dryly.

"Yep." The Freelancer said, as he took the Tactical/UGPS device off his wrist and connected it with the holographic table that was in the room. The Holographic table showed several different blue prints. Some being of the different variants of the warthogs, a Cobra Tank, a Scorpion Tank, a Rhino heavy tank, and an Elephant, mostly the vehicles that were in the garage.

"Are those the blueprints for your augmented vehicles?" Iota questioned.

"Yes, even if the UNSC didn't fund us. They're still perfected designs. It'd be a waste to get rid of them." Washington explained, before a few unique vehicles came into view. After the Elephant another schematic was shown, it was a large vehicle with large six wheels, along with what looked like was a cannon-like turret on the back.

"What's that, I've never seen that design before?" Iota questioned.

"That is the prototype Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy, or the Mammoth." Washington stated.

"…I've never heard of that before." Iota said.

"Because it hasn't officially been made by the UNSC yet, we haven't given the designs to Acheron Security." Washington informed, before the holographic shifted again. The new model was of a large bi-pedal armor, it had spindly legs and tiny abdomen, along with weaponized arms.

"Is that another un-produced vehicle?" Iota asked rhetorically.

"Yeah it's The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, or the Mantis." Washington said with a shrug, before the Holographic schematic changed to a Cradle-class Repair Ship, then to a Charon-class Frigate, then it shifted to a Paris-class heavy frigate, a Thanatos-class destroyer, then a Marathon-class heavy cruiser, then a Athens-class carrier, and finally a Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser.

Washington downloaded all the schematics into his Tactical/UGPS device, before he unplugged it from the large computer. The Freelancer looked through his device to make sure the plans were in it. Washington took a few steps back, before he primed a Plasma Grenade and tossed it into the room, and closed the door and casually walked away.

"Hmm, you're a lot smarter than Maine." Iota commented.

"Why, because I actually saved the schematics, before destroying them to making sure no one else gets them." Washington said rhetorically.

"No, Maine would've used a few dozen grenades." The AI replied simply. Washington ignored the AI before he arrived at another door, after he opened it, Iota gasped. The room was bleached white, and there were several tables laid out. Each table had a dissected corpse of several Elites, Brutes and Grunts.

"W-what is this?" Iota asked un-nerved. Washington ignored the Ai, as he continued passed the dissected Alien corpses, until he reached the other end of the room.

"Hmm…it should be here…" Washington muttered, before he found a glass door, with a key pad next to it. The Freelancer typed in a code, before the glass door opened up. Behind the glass door was a case with a bio hazard symbol in it. Washington picked the case up, before he opened it. Inside the case was a small vial filled with black liquid. He put the vial in one of the cases in his Assault/Commando chest armor.

Washington closed the case, before he left room. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Iota questioned.

"…Later." The Freelancer replied, before he walked through the hallway, before he stopped at the infirmary. "Doc, what's the diagnoses?" Washington asked, as he entered the room.

"Well other than the fact that she stabbed me twice with a scalpel, everything's going good." Doc explained.

"I didn't want your life story. I wanted to know if South can walk." Washington stated.

"Oh, oh yeah." Doc said as he took a deep breath. "She's fine. It was surprisingly easy to heal her leg, with some positive thinking and a never give up attitude I was able to help." He said. Washington looked away from him, and looked at South, to see she was glaring daggers at the medic.

"He didn't mess with you?" Washington questioned.

South just gave the Medic a dark smirk. "No, he was fine. Weren't we?" She asked, as she held a scalpel in between her fingers.

"Yes…" Doc quickly said.

"Hmm, that's good." Washington said, before walked towards South, before he picked up her helmet and handed it to her. "Come on, we'll be leaving soon." He informed, before he looked at Doc." Doc, I want you to look around here and take all the medical equipment that seems important." Washington ordered.

"Oh, um…alright." Doc replied. It really wouldn't be healthy to piss off the person who had several Freelancers with him.

Washington focused back on South, before he helped her up. "I can stand myself!" South yelled.

"Yes, I know that. I'm questioning your ability to stand. I'm just making sure you're okay walking." Washington said dryly.

"Hmph." South sounded, as she put her helmet back on, and got off the medical bed. "You're so concerned for me, are you sure you don't have the hots for me?" She asked, as her golden visor looked at the Steel and Yellow colored Freelancer.

"Funny." Washington said uncaringly, before he walked away.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking." South said as she followed the Freelancer.

Doc watched the two leave. "Man I feel sorry for that guy. Having a crazy girl like that after him." He muttered, before he went back to packing the Medical supplies.

Washington and South arrived back at the Hangar, before the former sighed. The Red and Blue simulation troopers were arguing with each other. Outside of the Frigate's Hangar, with Maine, Emile and Wyoming, preventing any of them from entering.

"South, are you alight?" North asked as he walked up to the two.

"No, the fact that I'm walking doesn't give it away." South said rudely.

"It's good to see you're alright." North said kindly. "Thank you Wash for helping my sister." He said.

"No problem North." Washington replied with a shrug. "Talk to you later, South." He said before he walked away.

"Later, Wash." She voiced.

"That was nice of him." North stated.

"…Yes it was…" She muttered.

Washington walked over to the arguing Simulation troopers. "How come we don't get one of them Warthogs? If you give us one, then we'll be able to kill the blues once and for all!" Sarge announced.

"Says the team that hasn't killed a single person." Tucker argued.

"Says the team that's only kill record is their own team!" Grif shot back.

"Hey! We're not arguing about that!" Caboose said. "And why are we all yelling?!" He questioned.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Washington asked.

"Oh God, it's this asshole." Church muttered.

"Yes, it's me. Now what the hell are you guys doing?" He questioned.

"We were trying to beat the Blues." Sarge informed.

"With what? My stuff?" Washington asked.

"…Your stuff? That's stupid, we saw it first." Tucker argued.

"This is My Hangar, My Ship, whatever is inside it, is mine. None of the things inside are yours…If you can't get that through your skulls, I can have Maine beat it in there." Washington said.

"You're so possessive…It's kinda hot." Sister admitted, but the Freelancer ignored her.

"Which one's Maine?" Tucker asked.

"Him…" Washington said, as he motioned to a large imposing white armored figure, with a large bladed weapon on his back.

"…Yeah, on second thought, that actually is your stuff." Tucker replied.

"Oh, he's so big, it's kinda hot." Sister said.

"Shut up, Sister." Grif ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sister replied.

"Shut up!" Washington ordered. "You, Caboose, watched that wall and make sure it doesn't move. Church I don't care what you do. Tucker, go in front of the Ship and make sure the Hangar door stays a grey color. Sister, sit in a corner. Sarge Sit in a corner opposite of Sisters'. Grif, you can lay down and sleep for all I care." Washington said.

"Finally an order I can get behind." Grif muttered.

"You're so forceful, it's really hot." Sister said. The others did as they were ordered, until all that was left was Simmons, Doughnut and Lopez.

"You guys seem like the most competent out of the group." Washington admitted.

"Really? Well I pride myself in how I do things." Simmons voiced.

"'usted mismo orgullo en su trabajo.' ¿No te refieres a mi trabajo? ('_you pride yourself in your work.' Don't you mean my work_)?" Lopez asked incredulously.

"Is that true?" Washington asked, as he faced Simmons.

"Wait, you understood him?" Simmons asked surprised.

"Um…Yeah, can't you?" Washington questioned. _'Every HUD has a built in translator. It's mostly used to spy on Covenant, but it works easier on recorded languages.' _He thought.

"No!" Simmons announced.

"…Why would you make a robot that you can't understand?" The Freelancer asked curiously.

"Well I didn't build him…that was all Sarge's fault." Simmons replied.

"Es cierto. Mi creador es un idiota.( _It's true. My creator is a idiot_.)" Lopez informed with a sigh.

"I see, well I do feel sorry for you Lopez. If you need, I could try to find a way to help you with that." Washington said.

"¡No! Al menos así. Yo no tengo que hablar con estos idiotas.( _No! At least like this. I don't have to talk to these idiots.)" _Lopez said.

"Huh, if that's what you want." Washington replied with a shrug. "Anyway, since you guys are the most competent. I need you guys to do something…Down that hallway over there." He said as he pointed to the only hallway out of the Hangar. "At the first door to the right, there are rations that need to be loaded onto the Ship." Washington informed.

"Yes, sir." Simmons said, before he and Doughnut went to get the rations.

"Just to let you know, I don't count you was one of the idiots." Washington said, before he walked away from the Robot.

Washington walked towards the Phantom Drop ship, and noticed Carolina was still sitting by herself in it. '_Oh God, another thing to deal with.' _He thought as he stepped into the Phantom.

"Get…Out" Carolina ordered.

'_Don't do it, it's a trick. She want's someone to talk to.' _Iota said, through Washington's internal speakers, so only he heard.

Washington just sighed not wanting to know how she knew that, as he sat in the Phantom and faced the cyan armored Freelancer. "What's wrong Carolina?" He asked.

"Get out." She said again.

'_Don't fall for it.' _Iota said.

"Tell me what's wrong." Washington said with a sigh.

"I'm not telling you shit." Carolina said darkly.

Washington rested his helmet covered head, in his armored hand. "Look, Carolina…I know something's wrong. In fact, the fact that I've been ordering everyone around, was one of the things that gave it away. You're usually one of the people who'd take charge." Washington said.

"It's _your_ ship, what good would I do if I tried to take over?" Carolina asked rhetorically.

"It'd show that you had the balls to do it." He replied with a shrug. "Is it York? Is it about what he said? If it is I could try to kick his ass for you." Washington offered.

Carolina chuckled slightly at that one. In Project Freelancer, Washington was always the little bother of the bunch. And it was amusing to hear him say that. Carolina shifted slightly, before she focused on the steel and yellow Freelancer.

"…You said Epsilon was the Memory of the Alpha, am I right?" She asked.

"I do remember saying that." Washington replied evenly.

"So you must know where the Alpha came from?" Carolina questioned.

"Yes…The Alpha is based off the Director's mind." Washington said. Causing the cyan armored Freelancer to stand up.

"Then you will…" Carolina began.

"Will what? Help you find the Director?" He asked incredulously. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? There are dozens of colonized planets out there and the Covenant, and the Insurrectionists. Do you know how hard it'll be to find one person?" Washington questioned.

"You have no idea…" She started.

"Yes, I do." Washington argued. "In fact it's you who doesn't have an idea." He replied, only to dodge a hit from the Freelancer, as she swung a fist at him. Her fist hit the Phantom wall, denting the metal.

"Choose your next words carefully." Carolina whispered.

'_Let her have it.' _Iota said.

"You are acting just like a highly emotional girl with daddy issues, hunting down one person, because he didn't acknowledge your skills." Washington said. "But that's just it isn't it…The Director was your Daddy, and you just couldn't stand that fact that you weren't his favorite." He added, only to double over when Carolina planted her fist into his stomach.

"You were always second best, compared to Tex." Washington added. "And you don't even know why…So you want to hunt down and find the Director. So you can make your old man tell you." He said, as he forced himself up.

"Shut up!" Carolina ordered, before she hit the Freelancer again.

"…Do you want to know why He always chose her, over you?" Washington asked as he leaned close. "The Alpha wasn't the only thing to come from The Director's brain…Tex, also came from it. Do you know who _she's _based off of?" He asked.

Carolina took a step back from the steel and yellow armored Freelancer. "She is based off of…Allison Church…Your Mother." Washington informed. Carolina looked at him with wide eyes that were hidden by her helmet.

"T-that's…that's not true." She muttered.

"That woman over there…." Washington said as pointed to Tex, who was on the other side of the Hangar. "…Is the Shadow of your mother. That's the reason why you were second best. Because your father is a broken man, a man so focused on bringing back the woman he loved. But at the cost of everyone around him." He informed sadly.

"I-is that why I could never beat her?" Carolina asked, as she looked at Washington.

"Yes. It didn't reflect your skills or abilities. You could have been Jesus and summoned giant meteors to crush your enemies. But the Director would have still chosen Tex, because she was shadow of the woman he loved." Washington explained.

"So all I've ever done…all I've ever trained for…all I've ever planned for…is for no reason." Carolina said quietly.

"No, you're still the greatest Freelancer, the strongest, the smartest. Tex is for all intents and purposes, made the best. You had to work for it, and you became the best." Washington said.

'_A little too much flattery.' _Iota informed.

"Every Freelancer looked up to you as an Idol, as something to shot towards…Hell South, doesn't like you because of it." Washington informed. "…Look, all I'm trying to say is. Just let the Director go…all you're going to find is an old man who's tired and alone. Killing him will be a…will be a godsend to him." He said.

"And I truly am sorry for that York, blew you off the way he did. But, he did think you were dead. We all did. When you do confront him, just make sure you don't bring up why you faked your death, okay?" Washington said seriously.

Carolina looked at Washington, before she looked down at her fist. "…I'm sorry, I hit you." She apologized, surprising the Freelancer.

"O-oh, it's fine." He quickly replied, before he stood up and headed towards the cockpit of the drop ship.

"Where are you going?" Carolina questioned.

"Oh, just getting the Engineer...I have to have him do something on the frigate, before we leave." Washington said.

"…I see. I'll go with you." She informed as she stood up.

"There's no need for that." Washington replied.

"I insist. And I need some answers." Carolina responded, as the Engineer came out of the Phantom's cockpit.

Washington sighed, before he relented. " Come on, let's go." He said to the both of them. The two walked, while one floated, towards the Hangar of the Frigate.

Washington nodded to Emile, Maine and Wyoming, before he entered the hangar with Carolina and the Engineer. Since the Ship wasn't on, most of the lights weren't on either. So the only way the two could see, was by using the light that came off the Engineer.

After a few minutes, the trio arrived at the bridge of the Frigate. Before Carolina could question him, Washington reached to the back of his head, and pulled out a blue crystal Data chip. In an instant He inserted the AI chip into the Charon-Frigate's computer.

When the Data chip was in the Charon-Frigate, first nothing happened, before the lights and the monitors inside the bridge began to turn on. "Epsilon, get everything ready." Washington ordered.

"Um…Everything?" Epsilon asked, as his hologram appeared over the NAV computer.

"Ugh, not _everything _idiot, just turn on turn on the Fusion Core and make sure everything's in check." Washington replied cynically.

"Jeez, you don't have to be a dick about it." Epsilon said, before his hologram vanished.

"So you came all this way, just to turn the ship on?" Carolina asked with some annoyance. "Why'd you even bring that thing?" She questioned, as she pointed to the Engineer.

"I just turned the ship on. I'm not done, there're some areas of the ship that you need power to get too." Washington replied coolly, before he left the observation deck with the Engineer following him. Carolina glared around, before she followed her fellow Freelancer.

"So, how exactly are we going to get through the Covenant Armada?" Carolina asked, as she, Washington and the Engineer walked through Frigate. "This ship isn't exactly equipped to fight something like that." She informed.

"Oh, I know. We're not fighting our way out." Washington stated. "That'd be incredibly stupid. Especially with the disadvantages this ship has over the other UNSC frigates." He informed.

"…Disadvantages?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah. This ship isn't meant to fight actually. It's meant to evade…to sneak." Washington said with a shrug. "This ship has been integrated with reversed engineered Covenant cloaking technology." He stated.

"That's amazing. How are there any disadvantages?" She questioned, as they arrived in the unique room. It was near the Fusion Core.

"That's one of them." Washington said, as he motioned to a wired looking device, that looked like a giant generator.

"…I don't get." Carolina admitted.

"This is where the Slip space drive is located." Washington informed.

"…Okay, and?" She asked.

"That isn't a Slip Space drive." He added.

"…That's…That's the cloaking device isn't it?" Carolina asked dryly.

"Yeah. Unlike the Halcyon-Cruiser and Marathon-Cruiser, that carries a multiple Fusion Cores. The Charon-Frigate only carries one. That Core can only power so much…So we had to get rid of a few things." Washington admitted.

"So even if we get pasted the Covenant Fleet, we won't be able to actually go somewhere." Carolina said seriously.

"Yes." He replied.

"What are the other disadvantages?" She asked.

"Our armor. The standard armor for the UNSC Charon-Frigate is about 60cms of Titanium-A battle armor. This frigate has about…30cms of Titanium-A battle armor." Washington informed.

"What? That's half the armor?!" Carolina announced.

"I know." He said dryly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"…Well there are the Texture buffers, surrounding the hull of the ship. They're photo reactive panels that allow the frigate to blend in with the area around them, similar to your adaptive Camo. Then there's the Stealth Ablative coating, that reflect UNSC radar and Covenant sensors." Washington listed off.

"So not only can we not leave this system, but we can't survive a direct hit from any attacks?!" Carolina questioned.

"That's the gist of it." Washington said with a nod.

"How are we going to survive this?" She demanded.

"I have a plan." He replied seriously, before he looked at the Engineer. "Can you make sure the Cloaking Device is a ready?" He asked to the Alien. The Engineer tilted its eel-like head, before it focused on Device.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Carolina questioned.

"Yeah…" Washington replied, before he walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me your plan?" Carolina asked, as she walked with Washington.

"You'll hear it when I tell the others." Washington responded, before he glanced to his side and saw Carolina crossing her arms and looking at a wall, giving the impression that she was pouting.

After a few minutes, Washington and Carolina exited the Frigate. "Emile, have all the vehicles been moved to the Frigate?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir, though that blue idiot keeps on callin' me Shelia." Emile replied.

"…Do you know why?" Washington asked.

"I have no idea in hell why." Emile said with a palpable annoyance.

"Huh, that's weird." Washington admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when are we leaving?" Wyoming asked.

"In a few minutes, as soon as I check some things." He replied. "You guys can get on the Ship, but don't. Touch. Anything." Washington ordered, before he walked off.

Carolina, Emile and Maine focused on Wyoming. "What?" the British Freelancer asked.

"Try to steal the ship, and you're a dead man." Emile threatened, as his skull visor glared added to the threatening aura.

"Why are you assuming, I'd steal this ship?" Wyoming asked.

"Because the Commander had to pay for your loyalty, and I ain't trustin' someone who can have his loyalty bought." Emile replied, getting a growl from the mute Freelancer.

"I agree with Agent Maine, and Warrant Officer Emile-A239, You're track record isn't that well-**_You're track record isn't the well." _**Sigma imputed as he appeared on Maine's shoulder.

"You're agreeing with them, Sigma?" Wyoming asked in surprise.

"Yes, I've been show another way, but my opinion stands on you though, you were paired with Gamma after all, the AI of deceit-**_The AI of deceit." _**The AI of Creativity and Ambition stated.

Carolina shifted slightly, when she saw Sigma. "…I agree with them. If you touch Wash's ship, I will do everything in my power to stop you." She informed.

"Oh, three on one, eh, it's alright though. I wasn't planning on stealing it anyways." Wyoming replied.

"See to it that you don't." Emile added.

Washington looked around, until he found a pink armored solider, a maroon armored solider and a brown one. "Was the task that I asked for, done?" He asked.

""Yes, sir, Mr. Washington, we were able to get all the rations into the ship." Simmons said proudly.

"I see…Good work." Washington replied. "You three get on the ship, we'll be leaving soon." He said, before he walked away.

'_H-he actually said I did a good job.' _Simmons thought in surprise, before he quickly followed the Freelancer's order.

Washington looked around, until he found a purple armored figure, holding an object similar to the Plasma Pistol. "Doc, have all the medical supplies been moved into the Frigate?" He asked to the medic.

"Um…Yeah, it was kinda easy and a very good work out. Though I did kinda stab myself with one of the…..needles." Doc replied, after zoning out for a few seconds.

"Uh-huh, just get on the ship." Washington sighed out, before the Medic left. The freelancer told the remaining Freelancers and Simulation troopers it was time to leave, before he moved the Phantom Drop Ship into the Hangar of the Frigate.

Washington stood at the observation deck, with the other Freelancers and Spartan, before he tapped the device on his wrist. Slowly the Hangar doors began to open up. "Epsilon, take us out." He ordered.

"Aye-Aye, asshole." Epsilon said, before the group felt ship begin to move. Before the human made ship left the large Hangar.

"Epsilon, I'm going to need you to activate the Cloaking device, and the Texture Buffers." Washington said seriously. "When they're active, we'll have to move slowly. It'll take an hour or so until we break pasted the atmosphere and confront the Covenant Fleet." He said.

"…Good, it'll give us enough time to talk." Tex said, with some of the Freelancer's nodding in agreement.

"Ugh, yeah…" Washington sighed out.

* * *

**Here's Chapter three. This Chapter was more of a Character developing one, as well as a way to get rid of several future problems.**

** Washington has gotten rid of South's obsession with AI by unintentionally focusing her obsession...on him, that'll be interesting in the future. Washington has also prevented Maine from becoming the Meta and killing everyone. And he's also stopped Carolina from going on her Crusade. **

** I've also shown that not everyone is on Washington's side. There is a split in loyalties, between Tex and Washington. With Tex having North Dakota, York, and the Blues. And Washington having South Dakota, Maine, Emile, Wyoming, Carolina and partially the Reds. Which is ironic, sense in the actual Show Washington and the Blues have a better relationship. **

** Also Iota, If you've read my other RVB story, you should know her then. I thought It'd changed things up to include her. **

** Anyway, as usual tell me if this Chapter was good, or if it wasn't want you were expecting.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Halo, Red vs. Blue or Stargate

/ _Location: Reach-Aszod, Terafa- Low Orbit- September 6, 2552-/ _

Several armored people sat around a table, in a large room. The room had several large windows. They were in the observation deck of a Charon-Class Frigate to be specific.

One person was a man, with a variation of the Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. It was a dark steel color, with a golden trim.

To Washington's left sat a white armored being with a brown trim, with the golden Extra-Vehicular Activity helmet. In Maine's lap was a large grenade launcher with a blade on the back of it.

To Washington's right was another armed man. His armor consisted of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece with a Kukri knife attached to it and an Operator left shoulder piece, and what stood out most was the EVE black EVE helmet, with a skull into the face plate.

On Maine's left was armored being with a more feminine built. She wore light purple Freelancer armor, with an orchid trim. Unlike the others South had her helmet off, revealing her short blonde hair and grey eyes. On South's left, her brother sat by her side, he too had his helmet off.

To the Left of North, was an armored man wearing tan colored Freelancer armor with a silver trim. York had his helmet off, revealing his injured eye. To his side was the black armored Tex. At Tex's side there were several empty chairs, with a white armored man being a few chairs over. Wyoming had his helmet off, revealing his black hair and think mustache. To Wyoming's left was a feminine armored being, wearing a cyan Freelancer armor without her helmet on, revealing her red hair and vivid green eyes.

All the Freelancers, plus two Spartan-IIIs sat at a circular table. Washington sighed as leaned his head back, as he slowly turned in his chair. "Ugh, where to start, where to start?" Washington muttered.

"How about at the beginning, you know where stories usually start." Tex said coolly.

"Shut the hell up, Tex." South snapped out. "Let the dude think!" She voiced with a glare.

"Hmph." Tex sounded, not really affected by the purple and green Freelancer. Assuming South was using every type of excuse and opportunity to get back at her, something Washington assumed too.

"Okay…Let's start at the beginning." Washington said, before he took a deep breath. "I was born on…" He began.

"Not far back." Tex commented, earning a glare from South.

"…Whatever. I was born in Seattle Washington, 2531, November 18th…" Washington began.

"Wait, you're twenty one?" York asked in surprise.

"Um…Yeah." Washington replied unsure.

"No offence Wash, but you sound like your….about thirty five to forty years old." North Dakota commented

"What?" Washington asked, as he looked at the two Freelancers weirdly. "Anyway…at about um…what was it? 2532, and it think it was about…February, my Family moved to the outer Human Colony of…Jericho VII." Washington said with a sigh.

"No." Emile muttered.

"Why, no?" South questioned.

"Because that planet was attacked and Glassed by the Covenant that same year." Washington stated. "My family was killed, when the Covenant attacked…Though, in all honesty they weren't killed by the Covenant, they were killed by the Insurrectionists." He informed, with a shrug. He already killed the Insurrectionists that killed his family, it took him years to track down, but he eventually did it.

"Wash…" North said sadly.

"What? I'm not crying over it. I've accepted it. I was like three when it happened." Washington replied apathetically, that worried some of the Freelancers. "…What happened after that…Oh yeah; I was orphaned for the few years until I was confronted by the UNSC to get back at The Covenant. It was about 2537, when I applied for the Spartan-IIIs…" The ex-Freelancer said.

"Commander." Emile voiced warningly.

"Screw secrecy, I honestly don't care if I tell seven people about the Spartan-IIIs. Besides when have you cared about the rules?" Washington asked.

"Never Commander, but we both know how ONI reacts about info leaks." Emile replied.

"Fuck ONI." Washington said with a shrug. "Anyway I applied for the Spartan-IIIs when I was about Six or Seven…I really don't remember. I was conscripted into the Spartan-IIIs at 2539, along with about four hundred other orphaned kids. There for the next say…five, six years, I was trained to be a weapon, by the best, to become the best." Washington informed. Leaving out that Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose a former Spartan II, and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, the man who personally trained the Spartan-IIs, were the ones who trained him.

"At about…2543, most of the Spartan IIIs underwent the Augmentation process…" He began.

"What? Like for AI?" Carolina questioned.

"…No…" Washington replied slowly, remembering the Spartan Program kept the Augmentation process a secret, to hide the mortality rate. "No it was more like…Steroid enhancements." The Ex-Freelancer informed, before he heard a growl from Maine. "W-what?" Washington asked in surprise.

Maine growled again. "Why would I have a small penis?!" Washington asked incredulously, only for Maine to growl. "They weren't those types of steroids. Get your mind out of the gutter." The Ex-Freelancer said forcefully. "And I said they were 'Like Steroid' not steroids, they were drugs that enhanced our abilities." Washington said.

"So…Steroids." York commented.

"No, nothing like steroids!" Washington snapped out. "One 'chemical augmentation' was of the 8942-LQ99, or the carbide ceramic ossification catalyst drug. This made our skeletons virtually unbreakable. That allowed me to survive the fall from space." He informed.

"Wait, What?!" South asked with wide eyes.

"What? Noble Team was tasked to destroy the Covenant Supper Carrier Long Night of Solace…Jorge sacrificed himself to set off a Slip-space bomb inside the Ship. But threw me out of the Ship before he did it." Washington said casually.

"Anyway I'm getting off topic. The next enhancement was the 88005-MX77, or the carbide ceramic ossification catalyst drug, which basically increased the Density of my muscles, making me stronger." The Ex-Freelancer said.

"And that isn't a steroid, how?" Wyoming questioned.

"God-Fucking-Damn it! The next person to bring up steroids is getting thrown off this ship!" Washington yelled. "…Okay, then next enhancement was 88947-OP24, or the retina-inversion stabilizer drug, which enhanced my eyesight and gave me a form of Night vison." Washington stated. "And the last enhancement was the 87556-UD61, or the 'improve the colloidal neural disunification solution', which was supposed to enhance our Reaction time." The Ex-Freelancer said.

"At about 2544, I was pulled out Beta Company, for several reasons. One was because I was more or less the Lone Wolf of the group, and focused more on killing the enemy then being a team. With that mentality my superiors pulled my out of Beta Company and had me doing Solo Campaigns. I was officially removed from Beta Company on May 2545…two months before Operation: TORPEDO…" Washington said as he looked down.

"What was Operation: TORPEDO?" Carolina questioned.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Washington replied evenly, even Emile knew what it was but didn't want to speak out. He knew that Operation: TORPEDO, was the massacre of Beta Company. Where Three Hundred Spartan-IIIs faced an entire Planet of Covenant, and while they won that battle, from what he heard all the Spartans died.

"After that, at about…July 2545…I think that's right. I was 'bought' in a sense by a group called Prometheus." Washington informed.

"Prometheus?" North said unsure.

"Yeah, you know, The Titan that brought fire to mankind." Washington stated. "Like the Titan, we advanced our Technology, by reverse Engineering Covenant Technology." He said with a shrug.

"What did you do in this group?" Tex questioned suspiciously.

"Oh you know. Wipe out Terrorist organizations, make Insurrectionist groups go silent, sneak into Covenant fortified Planets and steal their technology. You know…the usual." Washington replied with a shrug. "…Good times, good times." He commented aimlessly, get wide eyed incredulous looks from the Freelancers, even they couldn't say they did that.

"Eventually my exploits got ONI's attention and I was assigned to Noble Team." Washington informed.

"What about Project Freelancer?" South asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Washington said, as he glanced around and tapped his fingers against the table. "That one will be easy…yet, difficult to explain." He commented. "During my time at Prometheus, there was a Project called Daytime Night. Our goal was to create a Cloak-able Ship and take fly it to the Covenant Home world. Where we'd set off a WMD, and blow it to hell." Washington said.

"And they didn't do that, because?" Tex questioned coolly.

"It wasn't one of the most favorable projects out there. There were a lot of bugs in the Ship…" Washington trailed off.

"Hmph, yeah bugs." Carolina said sarcastically.

"Bugs? What's she talking about?" South questioned.

"Eh…Well…to compensate for power and…stealth capabilities…some things had to be…removed." Washington said evasively. "There is no Slip Space drive…And half of the armor is gone." He informed, before anyone could say anything. "…Anyway, The reason I joined Project Freelancer was because Project Daytime Night ordered it." He stated, getting the attention of all the Freelancers.

"So you were a Spy." Tex said with an edge in her tone.

"And you crashed the Mother of Invention, we're not all perfect." Washington easily replied. "I joined Project Freelancer, because my superiors at Prometheus ordered it. One of the reasons why Project Daytime Night was canceled was because we were missing a very valuable piece of equipment." The Ex-Freelancer said.

"A Smart AI." Tex voiced.

"Yes. To…offset the weaknesses the Ship had, you know the whole 'No Slip space and Less armor' thing. We would use the Ship and hijack a Covenant ship…More specifically an Assault or Supper Carrier. Using the Smart AI to fly the Covenant vessel, we'd not only be able to get a in and out of Covenant occupied space, but the UNSC would get a powerful ship too." Washington said. "But, since Smart AI are…pretty expensive to make, only one Project got the AI…I bet you all can guess where it went." He said cynically.

"Project Freelancer." Carolina answered.

"So you joined Project Freelancer to steal the AI." Tex said.

"What? No, that's stupid." Washington replied, getting a smirk from South. "Prometheus was made up of lots of Scientists, they were all smart people. They weren't petty like Charon-Industries. They sent me to watch over Project Freelancer, to make sure that the equipment you had was put to actual good use. That the Director would respect the thing he had…It seems they were right to send me…but, I was too late to do anything it seems." He said as he looked up.

"Damn fucking right you were!" Epsilon announced over the speakers.

"Fuck off, Epsilon!" Washington replied.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me ya douche! You're lucky I don't crash this ship!" The AI of Memory yelled.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that. You don't have the balls, you'd die you idiot!" Washington argued.

"Well I can just make a backup of myself." The AI informed.

"…And where would that backup be exactly?" the Ex-Freelancer asked sarcastically.

"In the…ship…oh, go fuck yourself." Epsilon said, before the speakers shut off.

"That's the gist of everything anyway, that's how I have a Ship, why I need a AI and the nice juice details of my boring ass life" Washington said cynically, before he looked at Tex. "Did I answer all your questions, or do you want to know my dick size, my favorite gun, how many people I killed, my favorite color and what I wanted to be when I grew up?" He asked like a dick.

"No." Tex said coolly as she stood up and left.

"Wash, you said that your group, Prometheus planned to hijack a Covenant Ship…is that how we're going to get out of here?" Carolina asked seriously.

"Yep." Washington said as he spun slightly in his chair, as he glanced around and noticed some of the Freelancers leaving. The only ones that stayed were Maine, Emile, South and Carolina.

"How exactly are we going to take on a Covenant ship, they're known to carry thousands of enemies." Carolina said seriously.

Washington looked at the redhead, before he reached to his chest and into one of the compartments on his armor. He pulled out a vial and placed it down on the table. "This is how really." He informed.

"…What is it?" Carolina questioned.

"A Nerve Agent." Washington stated, causing everyone to take several steps back.

"Why the hell do you have that in here?!" Carolina demanded as she reached for her helmet.

"Um…To use it against Covenant ship of course." He replied, like caring a Chemical Weapon was okay. "It was designed to kill the Covenant after all." Washington added.

"…What?" Carolina asked.

"It's a Chemical Weapon made to attack the Covenant…" Washington trailed off. "Hey! What that hell! Did you think I was stupid enough to bring a Chemical Weapon that could affect us?" He asked incredulously.

"Well..." The red headed Freelancer replied as she looked away.

"You did! What the hell!" Washington yelled.

"In my defense, you just pulled out a vial of Nerve agent. What was I supposed to think?" Carolina questioned.

"I don't know, maybe that guy you fought with for years, knew what he was doing." Washington argued.

"The same one who until recently knew nothing about." Carolina shot back.

"Everything you knew about me up until this point was true. Who you knew in Freelancer was me." The Steel and golden armored man informed.

"How could I know? Hmm…" Carolina asked with a glare.

"…Where is this coming from, Carolina?" Washington asked.

Carolina glared at him. "How would you feel if the person you trusted the most, was the person who was the most deceitful?" She asked, and only Washington could see hurt in her eyes.

Washington looked down, before he looked at the cyan armored woman. "I never meant for you to feel betrayed. Everything that happened in Project Freelancer was real. I never lied, never told _anyone _what happened there." He insisted.

Carolina scowled slightly. "Hmph fine, but you'll have to do a lot to make it up to me." She informed as she put her Rouge helmet back on.

South narrowed her eyes at Carolina, before she looked at Washington. "Just to let you know Wash. I don't mind that you kept your secret." She said.

"I know you don't. You're not the type of person who would get pissed at people for the secrets they have." Washington said with a shrug, getting a pleased look from the blonde Ex-Freelancer, as South looked at Carolina smugly.

"Yeah, it's called not having integrity." Carolina taunted.

"What did you just say?" South demanded.

"Ladies, put your claws away." Washington said sarcastically, he really didn't want this type of shit to happen inside his ship.

"Um…Wash, there's something you need to see." Epsilon said over the speaker.

"What is it Epsilon?" Washington asked.

"…The Cloaking Generator…is broken." The AI informed.

"How the hell would it have…Oh, fuck no!" Washington said, realizing that no one was watching the Simulation Troopers. "No, no, no, no, no!" He announced as he left the observation deck with the other four following.

"Uh oh, turn back on, turn back on!" Simmons said to the Cloaking Generator.

"…No, no, no!" the voice of Washington said, as he stormed into the room. His eyes landed on Simmons and almost twitched, he was expecting Caboose of all people.

"…A-agent Washington…" Simmons muttered.

"You know…I think I'm a pretty easy guy to work for." Washington said as he paced in front of the Simulation Trooper. "I'm usually too busy doing the important shit, to micromanage the little things I need you to be doing…" the Ex-Freelancer said as he looked at the Maroon solder. "Now because of that you have a fair amount of freedom. But that doesn't mean however that you can do whatever the hell you please. There are rules; there are protocols…To not only protect this Ship but your miserable little existence." Washington ranted.

"But, Sir…" Simmons began.

"No, no, no you do not get to interrupt me." Washington said. "I was having a perfectly good conversation with people I like, before I had to go all the way across this ship. So you can just stand there and listen." He added. "You were supposed to stay in the Hangar of this Ship. I have given orders not to touch anything on this Ship for the entire trip…You were allowed to eat the food on this ship, you were allowed to sleep in the beds that the Ship carried…But the first thing you do is touch the one device you had no clue what it did!" Washington said incredulously.

"I thought it was…" Simmons began.

"Yes, but you thought wrong." Washington replied.

"But I saw you messing with it a few hours ago." The Maroon solider argued.

"But I am me." Washington said. "If I make a mistake I can fix it. You are you. And when you make mistakes, you don't have to fix them. I do." He informed.

"It was giving off Radiation…So I tried to fix it, but I had to turn it off first." Simmons informed.

"So what? Do you want a medal? I'm pretty sure Caboose could figure out. To turn something off that was giving off Radiation. That doesn't make you smart. It just makes you a little less stupid!" Washington snapped.

"Wash, be nice." Carolina said. hiding the fact she was enjoying the conversation.

Washington sighed slightly as he took a step towards the Cloaking Generator. He scowled as he looked at the Generator. "Nice Job…" He said sarcastically.

"I hardly knew anything about it, who would've known this could have happened." Simmons informed.

"So instead of waiting to understand what it was, what you were doing. You mashed on the keyboards hoping something would happen." Washington ranted.

"We didn't crash." Simmons said, getting a sigh from the Ex-freelancer.

'_Ask him if he knows how to fix it?' _Iota asked.

"He doesn't know how to fix it." Washington replied.

"…What?" Simmons asked

"I'm talking to her." Washington said, as he pointed to his helmet. He put Iota's Data Chip in his head after he put Epsilon in the Frigate.

"Who are you talking about?" Carolina questioned.

"Iota." He replied

"What's going on?" Church asked as he and Tucker came to the spot they were yelling.

"Washington's hearing voices in his head." Simmons said in a whisper, that everyone heard.

"Dude is he Insane or something?" Tucker asked.

"…I'm perfectly sane…" Washington replied forcefully.

'_It isn't very sane in here.' _Iota said teasingly.

"Well we all can't be psychiatrists, now can we?" He asked sarcastically, before he glanced around and noticed everyone was looking at him. "It was…It was her again." Washington admitted.

"…I don't remember Iota being a girl." Carolina admitted.

"So he's hallucinating a girl…is she hot?" Tucker asked, to the Freelancer.

"I'm not crazy, okay. I just have another conciseness inside my brain." Washington informed.

"So you just look crazy." Church commented.

"I'm sure I do, because fucking Dr. Fumbles McStupid over here, fucked up our cloaking!" Washington announced as he pointed at Simmons.

"Yes, I made a mistake! I tried to help us." Simmons insisted. "Now do you want to fix it, or do you want to bitch at me some more?!" The Maroon demanded.

"I'm perfectly capable at doing both at the same time." Washington replied, before he looked at the Cloaking field. "…Whatever you did cut the Generator off from the…" He began.

'_Wash…' _Iota said.

"…From the Fusion Core…" Washington muttered.

'_Wash, how would cutting the Generator off from the Fusion core affect anything?' _Iota asked curiously.

"…But for some reason I can't connect it through…" He mumbled.

'_Wash, an answer my question Wash?' _Iota whined out.

"…Through…through this conduit, I'll have to find…" Washington trailed off.

'_Wash…Wash…Wash…Wash…Washington…Wash!' _Iota said over and over again.

"Yes What!" Washington yelled causing everyone to jump.

'_Stop ignoring me.' _Iota said.

"Then Stop asking stupid questions." Washington ordered, causing everyone to look at him strangely. "I'll unplug you as soon as I fix this, alright? So be a good girl and be quite." He said with palpable annoyance.

'_Don't you dare condescend me.' _Iota replied.

Washington reached to the back off his head and pulled Iota's data chip out. "There are you happy now!" He ordered, before a small holographic figure very similar to Carolina appeared on the Chip.

"Much better than being in that thing you call a head." Iota said tauntingly.

"…Um, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Tucker asked unsure.

"You mean the tiny Carolina, than yeah." Church replied.

South and Emile looked unsure, while Carolina felt a bit creeped out. "Um…Wash, why did you have an AI that looks…and sounds like me…inside your head?" She asked. "Are you…are you obsessed with me?" Carolina questioned

"Obsessed? You hear that, Wash. She thinks you're a stalker." Iota said tauntingly.

"Shut up, Iota." Washington replied, before he went back to trying to fix the Cloaking device.

"Iota?" Carolina asked unsure to the AI that was originally implanted in her.

"'Sup." The AI replied with a nod.

"…I don't understand…" Carolina admitted.

"Of course, I didn't explain it yet, Fire Crotch." Iota replied, getting a snicker from Church and South.

"Like your one to talk Iota…" Washington imputed, causing Iota's holographic avatar to turn from Cyan to a shade of pink, before she returned to her usual color.

"You would know, you perv." The AI shot back.

"I commented on the fact you were a red head…Now, who's the perv? Besides the Aqua colored Sim Trooper." Washington replied.

"It's Teal…or…wait, I have no idea." Tucker admitted as he looked at his own armor. "…Light-ish blue maybe?" He muttered. "Wait a minute. Let's back pedal here. Wash, you have a Hot Woman inside your head…" Tucker said.

Washington looked from Iota to Carolina, then to Tucker. "I'm not going to reply to that one." He informed.

"Aw, he doesn't want to admit I'm hot." Iota said teasingly.

"Fuck off." Washington replied.

"Don't be like that…" Iota said as she vanished and materialized on the Ex-Freelancer's shoulder. "…I know you love me." She added.

"…Yeah…" He replied sarcastically.

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm Wash. But that doesn't mean you're lying. I know you have the hots for me." Iota said with crossed arms.

"…Shut up, you're getting annoying…And I've only known you for a few hours genius." Washington shot back.

"Well a few hours for you humans are like days for me." Iota informed. "But if it isn't me you have the hots for maybe it's the other Cyan…" She began.

"Iota, acknowledge last directive." Washington said with a sigh.

"Oh you're such an ass." Iota said, before she vanished.

"Is there something you're not telling us Wash?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing in particular no." Washington replied casually, before he looked at Emile. "Emile, make sure our guests make it back to the Hangar. And if any of them tries to touch anything, shoot them." He ordered.

"W-what?" Simmons asked nervously.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I mean, you're not supposed to touch anything. This is just a precaution." Washington said apathetically.

"…You are a cold motherfucker." Church commented.

"And you're all a group of rejects." Washington insulted. "Not only did you by some unconceivable way break the circuit that gave the Cloaking Generator power. I'm going to have to replace that circuit with something that can hold and transfer that amount of power. And the only thing that can handle that…is the circuit to the MAC cannon. So not only does this ship have weaker armor, it also lost its most offensive weapon….So I'm taking every precaution I have." Washington replied cynically. "Can you come with me Maine? I'll need some help with this one." He said as he walked away.

The White armored Ex-Freelancer growled, before he followed his leader and friend.

"You sure pissed of the Commander. I ain't ever seen him that mad before." Emile commented, before he un-holstered his Shotgun. "Get movin'." He ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to be a dick about it." Church replied, as he glanced at Simmons. "I blame you." He informed, before the Simulation Troopers were lead away.

Carolina and South shared a glance, before the purple armored former Freelancer scoffed. "I'm going to train, don't bother me." South said rudely, before she left.

The Cyan Ex-Freelancer glanced around, before she went to look from York.

A few hours later Washington stood at the observation deck of the UNSC-Charon frigate, with the Cloaking Generator fixed but with the MAC cannon disabled because of it. They were able to break atmosphere allowing him to see the gigantic fleet of Covenant Ships.

"Am I the only one freaked out about the fact the Covenant haven't glassed the planet?" Epsilon asked, as his holographic form materialized.

"No…look over there." Washington said as he motioned to a large armada of Covenant Ships closing in on one continent. "Epsilon, what's around that area?" He asked, being professional.

"I think its CASTLE Base." Epsilon informed, causing Washington to scowl.

"I see." He muttered, as he looked out into the void of space.

"So what ship are you planning on Hijacking?" Epsilon asked curiously, as his hologram looked into the void of space. Only to see Dozens of Covenant Ships waiting, probably to destroy any ships trying to leave the planet similar to the Pillar of Autumn.

"Something…big." Washington said as he narrowed his eyes at the Covenant Fleet.

"…Mmm, a CCS-class Battlecruiser." Epsilon said as he observed the large Covenant fleet.

"No…something…Bigger." The Ex-Freelancer replied. "It has to be able to be big enough to carry this ship." He informed.

"…Why?" Epsilon asked.

"Call me sentimental. I was there when this ship was nothing but a blue print…And I helped build it." Washington said.

"If you're so 'sentimental' why haven't you named the damned thing?" The AI of memory questioned.

"Well it…already has a name…" Washington said evasively as he looked away. "…The UNSC Hippaforalkus." He said in embarrassment.

"…What the actual fuck?" Epsilon muttered.

"Um Epsilon, can you go into the UNSC directory and re-name the ship 'The UNSC Apparition'." Washington said as he glanced at the AI, the name hinting to its Stealth nurture.

"Of course, Wash." Epsilon said, before he shimmered slightly. "So, since the CCS-Battlecruiser is a No-Go, what about the CAS-Assault Carrier?" the AI questioned.

"While it's big enough to hold The Apparition, the fleets too grouped together to steal it. Once they notice it's breaking off from the fleet. The entire fleet would fire upon it. And since the entire fleet is composed of Battlecruisers and other Assault Carriers, they'd overpower us…we'll need something…bigger and more powerful…" Washington trailed off as his eyes narrowed at the back of the Fleet where he saw three titanic ships.

"…You don't mean…" Epsilon muttered.

"Yes. We're going to hijack a CSO-class…Supercarrier." Washington said as leaned forward on the control space of the Charon-Frigate.

"How?" Epsilon asked. "I mean…you never mentioned the Giant ass fucking flaw in Prometheus' Anti-Covenant Nerve Agent to the others." He commented.

"Yes, I know Epsilon…" Washington replied.

"And with that fucking flaw, how in the hell are _you_ going to take over a fucking Supercarrier!?" Epsilon asked angrily, putting emphasis on 'You' to say he couldn't do anything himself.

"I do have a…plan." Washington admitted, as he looked at three Supercarriers that were at the rear of the armada. His eyes focused on the furthest Carrier of the battle group. "Take us to the furthest one." The Ex-Freelancer said.

"Aye-aye asshole, Operation navigate-through-all-the-UNSC-Ship-wreckage is a go." Epsilon said sarcastically, before he vanished. Washington felt the ship lurch forward, as it accelerated. With the Ship being in space, the Cloaking Generator and Photo reactive panels would be the best utilized.

Washington turned around and noticed a Cyan armored figure leaning against a wall, with its arms crossed. "Carolina…" He said with a nod. "…How long were you there?" He asked.

"Long enough…Epsilon said your Chemical weapon had a flaw, what is it?" Carolina asked suspiciously.

"Eh…" Washington sounded, as he glanced around. "There's a reason this weapon was never used…it had a few bugs." He informed.

"More bugs?" Carolina asked with a sigh, as she pushed herself off the wall.

"What? Some things were rushed." Washington replied.

"Okay, what are the flaws?" the red head asked.

"Well it's quick to spread, but it also burns out after about an hour." Washington admitted.

"…That doesn't sound that bad." Carolina commented.

"It also only kills one-fourth of the Covenant spices." Washington added.

"Wait, what?" She demanded.

"That Chemical only kills Sangheili or Jiralhanae, aka the Elites and Brutes." The steel and golden themed Ex-Freelancer informed.

"What? There are other species, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and those squid things!" Carolina yelled.

"I already have a plan for the Engineers." Washington replied, thinking back to the Engineer he had aboard. "Just get Maine, Emile and South, alright?" He asked.

"…Why?" Carolina asked.

"Those three along with the two of use, are going to be the first humans to hijack a Covenant Supercarrier." Washington informed, as he walked away. "Epsilon send all recorded Data on the Grunts, Jackals, Drones and Hunters to my Tac pad, everything from how they act in combat to how they fucking breath for all I care, get me everything..." Washington said, before he looked back at Carolina. "Meet me in the hangar in a bit, and trust me I won't let anyone die." He said, as he walked away while looking at the device on his wrist.

Carolina scowled slightly, as she leaned her head back.

"Is someone upset?" Epsilon asked sarcastically, as his avatar appeared a few feet next to the cyan freelancer.

"Epsilon? Aren't you supposed to be flying the ship?" She asked worriedly.

"Pff, that's easy. With how fast I perceive shit, I have to slow myself down to a snail's pace to actually talk to you guys." The AI boasted arrogantly.

"…Right." Carolina muttered dryly.

"You're worried right?" Epsilon questioned.

"Yes." She admitted.

"About what? About hijacking the Covenant Supercarrier or Washington?" He asked

"…Both I guess." Carolina admitted.

"What are you worried about?" Epsilon asked.

"Well, Wash, he's…different, and I don't know how I should feel." Carolina informed.

"Are you in love with him or something? Or, do you wanna bone him?" Epsilon asked curiously.

"W-what, no!" Carolina quickly replied, a little too quickly.

"Hmm, then, why are you worried about him?" The AI questioned with a sigh.

"He's just so…assertive now. I'm usually the one giving orders." Carolina said, as she looked around. "Is it bad that I allow him to do all of this?" She asked.

"Do you have control issues or something?" Epsilon asked.

"No." Carolina replied evenly.

"Then don't fucking worry about it, geez." The AI of memory said. "And about the Supercarrier thing, Wash has it covered." Epsilon said, displaying his confidence and loyalty into the Ex-Freelancer. "I mean, think about it this way. It's pretty hard to design a Nerve Agent that doesn't attack Humans. First, you have to make a nerve agent not attack Humans. But have it attack a different organism. But not only that, but several different organisms that have totally different anatomies, while also not have any non-lasting effects on the environment…It's a bitch." Epsilon ranted.

"…Yeah…" Carolina said slowly. "I am going to get the others now…" She informed, as she left the rambling AI.

"I try to help her out and she leaves, what a bitch." Epsilon commented, before he vanished.

Washington walked through the metal hallways, while reading through his Tac Pad. "…Is it possible?" He muttered.

"Hey Wash." A familiar female voice announced.

The steel and golden armored Ex-Freelancer glanced to his side, and saw South Dakota leaning against wall with her helmet off, as she held her helmet under her arm.

"South? What do you need?" Washington questioned, before he tilted his head slightly. "…And what's that smell?" He asked unsure.

"I was brushing up on my skills, and I got all fucking sweaty." South said. "I showered and used a wonderful thing called soap." She said sarcastically. "But if you're into girls smelling like sweat, I can understand your fucking confusion." The blonde added rudely.

"That's not exactly what I meant…but whatever." Washington said slowly, as he went back to reading his Tac Pad. "I put a small team together to help me hijack a Covenant Supercarrier. With Carolina, Maine, Emile…" He began.

"Why the fuck would you tell me this?" She interrupted with a glare.

"Well don't interrupt me again, and maybe you'll know." Washington replied cynically. "I was going to say Carolina, Maine, Emile and you are going to be on the team that helps me hijack the Carrier." He informed.

"…Me?" South asked in surprise.

"Yes…you." Washington repeated, before he looked at his Tac Pad and began to walk away. But he stopped and looked back at the blonde. "I chose you over everyone else. Over North and over Texas…Don't make me regret my choice." He added, before he walked away.

While he was walking away, South looked down. She looked at her helmet, before she put it on. '_I won't make you regret your decision Wash.' _She thought with a scowl.

After a few minutes Washington arrived in the Hanger, before he saw some of the simulation troopers hanging around. The ex-freelancer sighed, before he walked up to the red troopers.

"U-uh, hello Mr. W-Washington." Simmons said nervously.

"Look, I…Apologize…for what I said and for how I reacted." Washington said. Spending time with the Freelancers stirred some not so good habits. He was a Spartan first and a friend second. "…I want to promote creativity, instead of merely punishing failure. I won't mind you giving me your own ideas, and your reasoning, so I can give it consideration and choose whether or not to establish it…Unlike some…" The Ex-Freelancer said, as he glanced at Sarge.

Simmons looked at the red armored solider too, before he silently agreed. Sarge wasn't one to listen to his ideas. "But…No one ever listens or appreciates my ideas." Simmons informed.

Washington sighed, before he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I have no qualms about accepting a useful idea, merely because it wasn't my own." He informed. "About the generator thing…This ship is the legacy of decades of work. I don't want anything happening to it. I don't mind the initiative you took, but, if it is out of your hands. You will only be fighting a losing battle. Think before you act, alright?" He asked.

"I…Understand…And thanks Mr. Washington." Simmons said.

"Of course, Staff Sargent." Washington said, as he turned around.

"B-but I'm a private." Simmons argued.

"I don't think so…You need to voice your ideas, your smart, resourceful…You don't need someone holding your ideas back…" Washington replied as he walked away. '_I'm a Commander, I can in some instances promote some lower ranked people up. Though only if they show the right stuff. Despite how you pissed me off earlier. You show promise, Simmons. I don't need that kind of potential suppressed.' _He mused. He was taught battle tactics by several great leaders. And he knew that he wasn't the only person on this ship and wanted everyone to help to their highest capabilities. Squandering someone's abilities only hurt them all as a unit.

Simmons stood there a stunned, he couldn't comprehend that he was just promoted from a private all the way to a Staff Sergeant, outranking Sarge.

"What'd he want?" Grif questioned. "Simmons, hey Simmons! What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked.

"W-what nothing." Simmons replied, as he watched the former-Freelancer leave. '_He believes in me…my intellect…everything, even if he did snap at me…'_ He thought, before he looked at Sarge. '_…You don't believe in me at all, you call my ideas stupid and use the most astronomically retarded ideas instead…'_ He mused, before he looked back at Washington, deciding what leader he would follow.

Washington walked to the end of the hanger and Maine sitting on a crate, sharpening the blade of his Brute Shot. Carolina was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. South was loading her weapons. Emile was sitting near Maine, using one of the whetstones the white armored former Freelancer was using, to sharpen his own kukri knife.

The black and golden colored Ex-Freelancer glanced at the four people, before he sighed. '_I really hope my plan works.' _Washington thought, he knew his plan was beyond insane.

When he walked up, Emile and Maine stood up. "Commander." Emile said with a nod, while Maine growled.

"So, we going to a place balls deep in enemies, Wash?" South asked sarcastically, as she put her Assault Rifle on her back.

"If you were paying attention, you would know." Carolina said, as she pushed herself off the metal wall.

Washington looked at the two women, before he sighed and walked passed them. "Ugh…Come on…" He muttered, as he walked into the Phantom that was stored in the far end of the Hanger. The Ex-Freelancer saw the floating bulbous Engineer in the Dropship.

"Hey there." Washington said, before the Engineer slowly moved its tentacles in weird shapes. "Yes, I know. I trust you to meet up with the other…Huragoks, can you tell them they can help us. I mean, you guys like fixing things and you told me that the Covenant limits what you guys can do." He said. From what the Engineer told him, the prophets limit what they could do, especially when it concerned 'Holy Relics' it was heresy to learn or skim to much from that technology.

The Engineer released a deep whistling sounded, as it tilted its eel-like head. "Yes, I know you guys like fixing things, which is why I won't limit what you can and can't do." Washington informed, as he reached up and petted the engineer on the head, causing the alien to chirp.

"Geez, that squid things coming with us?" South asked, as the others entered the Covalent Dropship.

"Don't listen to her, you're not a squid." Washington said, as he looked at the Engineer.

"I agree. It helped save my sorry ass." Emile said, as he walked past the purple armored Ex-Freelancer.

"So we're using the Phantom to sneak into the Supper Carrier, so you can administer the Nerve Gas." Carolina said, as the flaps to the Phantom closed and sealed up. "If you're going to have that…floating…thing…convince the other floating things to follow you. What are we going to do about the several hundred thousand Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and Drones?" She questioned.

"Oh, it's just a manner of convincing the species to see a certain way…" Washington said uncaringly.

"…You…Want to convert the Covenant…" Emile said almost incredulously. "…That's ah…ambitious." He admitted.

"It might not be all that hard." Washington replied, as he glanced at the Engineer. "With all the info collected on the individual Covenant species over the decades, along with the info I got from the resident former Covenant member. I know how the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, and the Yanme'e, act and think, and there standing in the Covenant. As long as I know those things, I can…hopefully converse with them." He said with a sigh.

"While we're gone, who's going to watch Ms. Perfect and the simulation troopers?" South asked, as she put her helmet on.

"Well I doubt she'd do that. She's stubborn and kind of a bitch, but she it isn't like her to betray all of us. Besides, I think North, York and Wyoming can prevent that, along with Epsilon." Washington answered, as he got into the cockpit of the Phantom.

The purple Phantom drifted to the edge of the Hanger of the Frigate, over one of the drop doors, so the dropship could be ejected without the occupants in the large hangar being affected. After a few seconds the Phantom was dropped into the void of space.

The Phantom seemed to appear out of nowhere in the blackness of space. The dropship was almost a Kilometer and a half away from an extremely large ship. It had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and dark silver hull.

A few dozen or so Kilometers in front of the Supercarrier were two other Supercarriers, both facing Reach, along with a few dozen Assault Carriers, and a few hundred Battle Cruisers. The Phantom flew at the Supercarrier furthest from the planet, along with the rest of the Covenant Fleet.

The Dropship eventually entered the gigantic ship, only to pass into an equally titanic hanger. "My God…" Washington muttered, as he looked through the display of the Phantom.

The Hanger of the Supercarrier was biggest he'd ever seen. The Hangar was gigantic, but it didn't have any layers to it, it was almost entirely hollowed out. Expect for around the edges of the giant area, there were hundreds of thousands of platforms that had equally as much Space-Banshees and Seraphs.

But that isn't what surprised him. It was what else was docked inside the ship. Inside the 28 almost 29 kilometer long, 11 Kilometer wide, and 3 kilometer high carrier was an entire fleet docked inside it. The Fleet itself was minuscule compared to the fleet of hundreds around Reach, but it was still impressive enough to make dent into moderately protected Human Colony.

From what Washington could see and count there about fifteen SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes, four CPV-Class Heavy destroyer, and four CCS-Class Battlecruisers. But again, compared to the fleet outside the ship, this as miniscule. "…Huh, I have to admit, I never thought to hang ships that size from the ceiling." Washington said to himself. All the ships were hung vertically from the ceiling, with dozens of cat-walks leading to them. So when they were ready to deploy they just had to drop out, it also created a lot of room for the other ships inside in the hangars. Hell the UNSC Apparition could fit inside the hangar and wouldn't make a dent in the room inside the Hangar, but then again the Frigate was tiny compared to the ships here.

"This ship must be like the Long Night of Solace…" Washington muttered, as he flew Phantom closest to the largest platform holding other Phantoms and Spirits. "…It must be a tactical insertion ship. Sneaking into system and deploying an attack force." He commented. "While the Long Night of Solace focused more on the ground, this one might focus in Ship-to-ship superiority…or I could be wrong." The Ex-freelancer observed.

After a minute the Phantom landed onto a large platform that was closest to the front of the ship.

"Blarg?" One of the Elites sounded, as several more noticed the unidentified Phantom. "Honk, honk." It sounded, as several Elite Minors and Spec Ops surrounded the Phantom.

An Elite Major held a Plasma Launcher, as it gave orders to the lower Elites. Slowly the side doors of the Phantom opened up, before a loud thunder boomed, as the Elite Major collapsed with most of its head gone.

Washington looked done the scope of his sniper, as Carolina charged out of the Phantom with Maine. An Elite yelled, before it charged at Maine, but the white armored giant jumped up and delivered a drop kick to the Alien's chest, sending it back. Before it could recover, Maine took his Brute Shot off his back and stabbed the Elite in the throat.

Carolina charged at several Elites, as she primed a Plasma grenade. She dropped down and slide under an Elite's legs, as she stuck it in the crotch. Right as she passed under the Alien, she turned and kicked it in the back, causing the Elite to stumble forward towards several other Elites, before they exploded in hot plasma.

The Cyan armored Ex-Freelancer did a back handspring, evading several pink crystal projectiles. Carolina stood up, as she pulled a pistol off her tight, and fired several shots at the Spec Ops Elite, destroying its shield. When its shields vanished, a large blade protruded from chest, as it was lifted off the ground.

A deep growl resonated from behind the Elite, as Maine grabbed it by its neck and threw it off his blade. The Elite fell, revealing several more corpses behind it that Maine had taken care of already.

Carolina looked at the dead Elites she missed, before she holstered her pistol. "I could have taken them." She said, getting a growl from the white armored giant.

Emile and South came from the other side of the Phantom, haven taking care of the Elites on the other side of the dropship. Washington got out of the Phantom with the Engineer floating behind him. He stayed inside with it, to make sure no stray plasma fire hit it. If it self-destructed, it would have destroyed the Phantom and there only means of escape if things go bad.

Washington looked at the Engineer, before he looked up and saw hundreds of small floating dots moving around the ships that were docked with the ceiling. He knew they were most likely Engineers keeping maintenance with the small fleet.

"Are you up for this?" Washington asked. The Engineer tilted is head, as it gave off a whistling-like sound. "Yes, yes, I believe in you." He said. The Engineer made several more high-pitched sounds, as its tentacles drifted forward and rubbed against the armor. "Yes, I'll be here when you're done. Well, not here-here, I'll be on this ship…hopefully." He voiced.

The Engineer whistled happily, as it turned around and began to float up to the other Engineers. "…Hmm…Iota, we're the closest place to upload you?" Washington asked randomly, before a marker appeared on his HUD, leading to a small panel next to a purple door.

He walked up to it, before he held his hand up to the back of his head and pulled out a crystal data chip. He inserted the chip into the panel, before a holographic form of Iota formed. But she looked different from before, taking the form of Carolina, expect she wasn't wearing armor and looked like a teenage version of the Cyan Armored woman.

"So what's the plan, cutie?" Iota asked, as she looked at Washington.

"Cutie?" South asked, as she looked at the AI, then to Carolina. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with a tone of anger.

"How should I know?" Carolina replied quickly with a shrug.

"How should you know? That's funny." Iota teased, before she looked at the Black and golden colored Freelancer. "Now, what's the plan, cutie?" She asked again.

"We're going to split up. Iota, can you locate the ventilation system to this ship?" Washington asked.

"A place to spread the toxic nerve toxin coming up." Iota replied with a smirk, before she glanced down for a second. "…There are several air purifiers for the species that breathe oxygen, if you inject the Nerve Toxin there, it will spread." She informed in a serious fashion.

"I see…Carolina, you and Emile will go to the air purifiers and disperse the nerve agent." Washington said, as he reached into the pouch on his chest and pulled out a vial of the toxin. "South, Maine and I will stay in this position, as Iota opens the Hangar wider so Epsilon can fly the Apparition in here. Once the Frigate's in here and the nerve toxin has been administered, we'll meet up in the bridge of the ship…Iota can you guide Caronia and Emile to the air purifiers, and work the hangar doors?" He asked. He didn't want to AI to over tax herself, even if being inside the Supercarrier's systems might be too much for her at the moment. The system was big, and she was slightly better than a Dumb AI, but wasn't on par with a Smart one and since The Alpha was a no-go, he had to use her.

Iota looked down, as she put her hand on her temple for a few seconds. "It…should be manageable." She replied.

"I have to stress the importance of stealth. If you run into any enemies, try to go around them. But if you do fight, make sure not to harm the Grunts, Jackals, Hunters or Drones. If I am convince them to leave the Covenant, it would be best that they aren't completely pissed we killed some of them here." Washington instructed.

"But the Elites and the Gorillas are fine?" Emile asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, have your fun." The Spartan replied.

Carolina and Emile walked up to the closest door, before it opened on Iota's commanded, and then they were gone.

"Heh, finally got her gone. We can have our alone time, eh Wash?" South asked, as she glanced at the former Freelancer.

"…Maine is right there…" Washington said dryly, as he looked at the white armored giant.

"He won't mind." She replied, as she moved closer towards the man.

'_Mind what?' _Washington thought.

"I have to say, it was creative, how you got the red-headed bitch out of here." South said. "Giving us some much needed alone time. Hmm…I have to say it's a bit romantic, in a large ship filled with enemies…" She trailed off. "…You must really want me, geez." South finished.

Washington and Iota looked at the purple armored woman weirdly. "…What are you taking about?" the black and golden armored man asked dryly.

South smirked under her helmet, as she reached out and put her hand on Washington's chest. "How you orchestrated all of this…just to get into my pants." She informed.

"…What…" Washington asked again, he wasn't sure he heard that right, before she giggled creepily.

"Playing dumb…it's cute. But I saw through it." South said, as she slowly drew a circle with her finger on Washington's armor. "You brought me here, you did all this stuff. Just so you could get me naked, and do all sorts of dirty things to me." The purple armored woman said, as she continued to smirk.

'_…This girls fucking crazy.' _Iota thought, mirroring Maines and Sigma's thoughts.

"But while I love that you'd go through all this for me. I'm not that kinda girl." South informed. "That's not to say I'd rock your world." She added. "But, if you do something like this again. You and I are going to get to _know_ each other better." The normally rude girl informed, before she turned around and walked away with a skip in her step.

"What…The…Serious….Fuck." Iota and Washington said at the same time.

"You know, South was really obsessed about an AI. From what I could tell, she might have killed some Freelancers for theirs…maybe even her brother." Iota said, as she looked at Washington. "…That type of want doesn't just go away from. I think you didn't get rid of her obsession…but shifted it to a fixation on you." She trailed off.

"Yeah…I could tell…" Washington said dryly, as the Hangar doors of the giant supercarrier opened up. '_Most fixations that deal with the opposite sex might lead to South's libido skyrocketing, as she focuses all her attention and emotion on me…' _He thought wearily. '_Don't get me wrong, South is attractive…' _He thought, as he looked at the former Freelancer, and he could see her feminine build. '_And I wouldn't mind…But, she's the sister of my friend. And I don't know…she might turn into some…what's the old Japanese term for a girl that goes off the handle…eh, I don't know.' _Washington thought, as he stayed on guard.

After a few minutes, the UNSC Frigate slowly docked into the Supercarrier, but it was still cloaked. After a few seconds, the door to the hangar sealed up. Washington turned around and looked at the holographic form of Iota.

"Good job…are Carolina and Emile done?" Washington asked.

Iota held her head again, before she nodded. "Yeah, they ran into some trouble though." She admitted. "But they got out fine." She informed.

Washington nodded, before he glanced around, and then back to the AI. "…Are you…feeling alright?" He asked. "If you're not feeling well, I can get Epsilon to do this." He said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Iota replied, before she smirked. "I can see why South thought you wanted to fuck her. But then again, I am me. I can be a bit irresistible." She said.

"Ugh, egotistical much." Washington said dryly.

"When I have a cutie like you, gunning for my love, I can be a bit egotistical." Iota replied, with a hand on her hip.

"…I think you're overestimating that a bit." The black and golden armored man said with a sigh, before he put the data crystal back in his helmet, with Iota still being inside the system. "Come on guys!" Washington announced, and after a second Maine walked passed him.

Washington froze when he felt something slap him in the rear. Before he glanced to his side and saw South walking by with a sway to her hips. '_…Why do I always attract crazy girls?' _He thought, before the three walked through the purple hallways of the Supercarrier.

After almost half an hour and passing several dozen corpse of dead Elites, the three arrived at a unique looking purple door. Washington, Maine and South stopped at the door.

"Iota, are there any life signs in there?" Washington questioned.

"…There are five…Grunts I think, from the size. All the other occupants are dead." Iota replied.

"I see, the nerve agent spread faster than expected…How much of the Ship has been infected?" The Ex-freelancer asked.

"Eighty-three percent, Cutie." Iota replied.

Washington nodded, as he holstered his weapon. "While you're taking complete control in there, I'll try to talk to the Grunts and have them spread the word to all the other Grunts on this ship. South, Maine, please try not to shoot them." The ex-Freelancer said, getting a growl from Maine and a nod from the purple armored woman.

The door opened up, revealing a large room. The room had a centralized bridge platform overlooking the rest of the room. With Holographic controls lining the outer perimeter of the raised dais. At the forward end of the room near the ceiling was a large holographic projected view screen, showing the fleet in space surrounding Reach. The entire room was illuminated by the holograms, before the three looked around when they heard the sound of fearful yelling.

Washington walked forward, as South and Maine stayed their distance. The former Freelancer noticed in the far corner of the Control Room, five Grunts coward. Two Grunts wore a white-pearl colored armor, two Grunt Ultras. Two Grunts wore crimson colored armor, Two Grunt Majors. And the last one wore white armor, but also garbed in a ceremonial orange tunic.

'_…A Deacon?' _Washington mused, that bit of information he got was from the Engineer.

The Grunts coward back, as he approached, before he knelt down to their level, but the Aliens seemed to push themselves up against the wall.

"Ugh…Oh ye walking faithful, Ye righteous throng, Step by step…" Washington recited, causing the Grunt to make some sounds in recognition. "Tread ye the rock to dust, the path is long, the Journey wrathful…" He said. "…A test for the faithful, The yoke is heavy, And red with rust." He finished with a sigh.

The Deacon slowly mover forward, as it looked at the armored being with wide eyes. It made several high-pitched chattering sounds. "…Y…You know of the Psalm of the Journey?!" The Grunt asked loudly.

"…Yes…" Washington said with a slight nod.

"It thought…The Demons couldn't be saved…You were all heretics…" The Deacon muttered, as the four other Grunts talked amongst themselves.

"Tell me…Why are you with the Covenant?" Washington asked.

The Deacon looked at the Spartan in confusion. "…For the Great Journey…" It spoke in its high-pitched voice.

Washington glanced down for a second, before he coughed slightly. "…Make yourself on with the path, and the journey will lead you to eternity…" He said, before he smirked to himself at his clever passage. "One doesn't become one with the sacred ones, with a group. You do it individually, or else…What you're truly entitled with, will not be rightfully yours." He informed, getting all the Grunts attentions.

"Look around, think back. I saw it on the battle field when I was…" Washington began, before he rolled his eyes behind the visor. "…A heretic. But I found my way. But I saw how the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae treated you all. They treated you like dirt, like expendable bombs, like nothing. Who's to say when you go on the Great Journey, they take that enlightenment from you." He said curiously.

The Grunts looked down, as they chattered amongst themselves. They could see that happening. "…We…Must kill them…Then?" The Deacon spoke a bit unsure.

"You can, though I have already done that." Washington said as he glanced at the several dead Elites. "Though the answer isn't killing the others in this group…No, it's seeking your own enlightenment." He informed.

"What…Mean?" The Deacon questioned, through several garbled words.

Washington glanced down again, before he shrugged. "Make your own path. Guide yourselves on the path, so that you may triumph over the enemy of your salvation." He informed. "Why be with the Covenant? They mistreat you, hate you, pick on you, treat you like dirt, like nothing, and they even have the decency to say it's for your own good. Why stay with them? When you can use the teachings you have, and go on the Great Journey." Washington said seriously.

"Can't, tried before…but we were beaten…" The Deacon replied, as it held its own hands. "Subjugated…" It added.

"But you never had help before, always standing up for yourself, only for the Covenant to stomp you back down." Washington said. "Well, we can work together. We both believe in the same thing…But your kind is so wrongly treated and mine…Well we were never given the chance." He said.

"Chance…Prophets said you were heretics…never wanted to join…" The Deacon admitted.

"Hmph, well who are you going to believe. The Prophets that don't care about what happens to your species, and allows the others to treat you as they do…" Washington began, as the Grunts looked down. "…Or me, who's being truthful and trying to help you?" He asked. "Truth eludes those that don't look for it with open eyes and an open mind." He added, before he knelt down further and put one hand on the Deacon's shoulder and another on an Ultra's.

"I want to help you guys, I truly do. I want to help lots of the Covenant species know. But, you guys are the ones I want to help the most." Washington said.

"You…Help us…Because you want to…" The Grunt Deacon asked in awe, no one had ever willingly helped their kind before. They were thought to be stupid by the other Covenant members and were treated as second-class citizens. No one listened to their opinions and even killed them when they were in the way.

"Yes…I'm Washington…Who are you?" The former Freelancer asked, as he looked at the Deacon.

"….Deben…" The Deacon informed.

"I see. Deben, can you tell all the other Unggoy on this ship, about my message and what I want." Washington asked.

"That…You want to help us on the Great Journey…and fight the Covenant…" Deacon said with a slight nod. The Unggoy knew the most of the other of its kind didn't care for the Great Journey, but followed the Covenant out of fear of oppression. Deben would tell them always and the followers as well.

Washington watched as the Deacon turn to the other Grunts and talk amongst themselves in their usual high-pitched voices.

"We…Will spread the word to the others…Shipmaster Washington…" Deben said, assuming the Ex-Freelancer was taking control of the Supercarrier and seemed almost happy at calling him a Shipmaster. It wasn't a fighter, so it was glad it didn't have to fly the ship.

After a few minutes the Five Grunts waddled out of the Bridge. That was when Washington walked onto the elevated platform of the Bridge, before he looked around.

"You sure know how to use your tongue." South commented, as she walked up to his side, before she leaned close. "Maybe you can show me what else it's good at doing." She added in a more…seductive tone.

"Geez lady, keep it in your pants." Iota commented, as she materialized.

The door to the Bridge opened up, before Emile and Carolina entered it. "Objective Complete, Commander." Emile informed.

Washington looked at him, before he looked at all the dead Elites. "…Yeah, I can tell." He said sarcastically. "But, good job none the less." He praised.

"Commander, while we were comin' here, a group of humming Grunts passed out way. Got anythin' to do with that?" Emile asked, as he glanced at his Commanding Officer.

"Yeah, I convinced the most influential Grunt on this Ship to leave the Covenant and help us fight against it." Washington informed.

"…But, aren't they like the weakest species?" Emile questioned.

"To us…" Washington began, which in some cases was true. But compared to normal human soldiers Grunts were pretty devastating. "…And with their numbers, tenacity and more in-depth knowledge of the Covenant than any human on this ship…" He trailed off.

"Huh." Emile sounded.

"Haven't you been fighting the Covenant for years, why recruit some of them?" Carolina asked.

Washington glanced at the view screen of the Supercarrier, and saw the fleet slowly moving towards the planet. "…I don't hate the Covenant. They were just the enemy that needs to be dealt with. But, if I can plant the seed of doubt into the different species, the Covenant doesn't have to exist." He rambled, as he looked at the Fleet of Covenant Ships.

Carolina, South, Emile and Maine looked at the giant fleet of hundreds of Covenant Battle Cruisers, dozens Assault Carriers and two Supercarriers.

Washington sighed, before he narrowed his eyes as he got an idea. "…Sigma…" He said, as he glanced at Maine.

"Yes Agent Washington-**Washington.**" Sigma said, as a fiery looking man appeared on Maine's shoulder.

"Is it possible for you to go into the Covenant Battle Network…And 'commander' some of their smaller crafts?" Washington asked curiously. Sigma's eyes flashed slightly, before he nodded. "I wonder if there are any tensions in the Covenant…don't you agree, Sigma?" He questioned.

Sigma tilted his head, before recognition came showed in his holographic face. "…Oh, I see, you are such an ambitions man, Agent Washington, I like that-**I like that." **Sigma said, with his usual demonic echo following his words.

"What's happening?" Carolina questioned, not up so speed on what the plan was. But Sigma just smirked at her, before he vanished into the Covenant Battle Network.

In one of the other Supercarrier, several of the Seraphs were illuminated as they activated. Some of the Elites and Grunts looked at them, and made several sounds in their own language. But the Grunts ran away as the Seraphs launched themselves out of the hangar of the Supercarrier.

The squad of seven Seraphs flew towards the other Supercarrier at high-speeds, leaving contrails of bright plasma. After a few seconds the Seraphs were near the other Supercarrier, before the fighters released a volley of heavy plasma fire, along with jettisoning several plasma charged bombs. The Seraphs flew along the hull of the Supercarrier, all the firing their weaponry.

After a few seconds the antennae-like turrets on Supercarrier turned and fired several straight beams of pulse lasers, effectively shooting the fighters.

The Ex-Freelancers and Spartans watched, as the view screen enhanced the vison on what happened.

"…That's it?" South asked incredulously.

"Wait for it." Washington replied.

"But all you did was sent some fighters against that giant ship!" South argued.

"Wait for it." He said, as he focused on two Supercarriers.

"It didn't even do anything." South said, as she looked at the view screen.

And after a few seconds of waiting, the group saw something. From the Supercarrier that was fired upon by the Seraphs, shot out a beam of crimson red energy with a ball shaped head and a red trail. They watched as the Plasma Bolt flew through the void of space, before it collided with the other Supercarrier that housed the Seraphs that attacked it.

"…Oh…" South muttered, as she watched intently.

After a few seconds the Supercarrier that was fired upon, fired its own Plasma bolt at the other Supercarrier.

Washington and Sigma chuckled, as their plan started to work. To Emile's, Maine's, Carolina's and South's amazement a full out battle between the two Supercarriers, as thousands of Plasma bolts shot in-between them to the other ship, completely shredding through the each other's shields and armor.

But what surprised everyone the most was that the entire fleet joined in. All the Battle Cursers, all the Assault Carriers joined in on the fight, firing on the Supercarriers and then firing on each other.

"Hmm…That's the problem having a group comprised of all fanatical religious people, who deal with traitors with death. Since they all believe the other is a heretic. They're all trying to kill each other, only to prove their faith. Pfft…Such a rigged hierarchy is dangerous, yet easy to use against them." Washington said. While the other silently agreed, as they watched the entire armada destroy itself.

"…Iota, take us out of here…" Washington said.

Iota's hologram glanced down, as she held her temple again. "Aye, aye, Captain Sexy." The AI replied, getting a scowl from South and a hidden embarrassed look from Carolina.

The three large repulsor engines on the back of the Supercarrier ignited with bright blue plasma, as the titanic ship began to strafe and turn to the left.

Washington glanced at Iota, as the ship was changing course. "Iota, initiate the Cole Protocol. Randomize the Slipspace vectors, and get us as far away from Reach and Earth as we can get." He instructed. He would not take any risks taking this Giant Covenant ship right to Earth. That would be ludicrous. He has to see if there are ships tracking him. What better way than going into intergalactic space and wait.

The Supercarrier moved at high-speeds that seemed to be impossible, due to its immense size. Before it faced a random direction, as giant disk with a pitch-black void that was surrounded by a deep blue color appeared, as the Slipspace rupture formed. The Supercarrier's engines gave off a more intense blue light, as it traveled into the Slipspace, leaving the Covenant armada to their own destruction.

The Ex-Freelancers and the Spartan looked at the view screen and all they saw was the pitch-black void of Slipspace.

Washington coughed slightly, as he rolled his shoulders. "…Iota, can you upload the layout of this giant ass ship into my HUD." He asked, before he looked at the other occupants in the room. "Emile, Maine, stay with me. Carolina and South, you two go back to the ship and make sure it's still in one piece. Disengage the cloak, and make sure it's docked with the Carrier. I don't want it falling out into the void." He instructed. "When it's docked, unload the Cobras and Elephant. Then have them form a defensive perimeter around the Frigate, and then have the Cobras use their fortification routine so their main cannon is out. The Cobras' main weapon is automated, so there's no reason to man it. But, turn the cannon's off, since we don't want them shooting any friendlies." He instructed.

Carolina nodded to the instruction. "That defensive line is imperative, if the other Covenant Force don't join us. There could be a possible Civil War inside this ship, and we'll need a strong hold. The Cobras' and Elephant's prototype shields and heavy armor will be a lot of help if things go bad. Also keep all the Simulation Troopers inside the ship, but you can use Lopez and Simmons if you need help. They can be reliable." He said.

"…Alright Wash, you own me though." Carolina said, before she walked out of the bridge.

South scowled, as she glared at Carolina. "Don't worry, Wash, I'll gladly help you." She said, trying to one-up the red-head.

"That's ah…good I guess." Washington replied, getting a pleased look from South, though it was concealed by her helmet. South then turned around and left the Control Center.

Washington sighed, as he looked at Emile and Maine. "Guys, you both have been close friends with me, for a while. Emile you've been watching my back since I joined Noble Team, and you Maine since I joined Project Freelancer. I trust you both to watch my back, I trust you both with my life…" He trailed off. "…I want to know if you trust me the same way." He admitted.

"Commander, if I may…" Emile began, before Washington nodded. "…When I first met you, you were just a person to fill the void in Noble Team. But time and time again, through the campaign and fight against the Covenant on Reach, you've proved yourself to be the better Spartan. You even saved my ass a few times." The Spartan with the skull etched into his visor said. "And in the end, you saved my me when I would've died…I owe you my life, Noble Six, Washington, whatever you want to go by. I trust you absolutely." Emile informed seriously, the most serious Washington's ever heard.

Maine glanced at Emile, before he looked at Washington, and then growled. "…I see…It's good to know I have your trust, and I'll do well to keep it." The former Freelancer said, before he looked at the exit of the bridge. '_Ugh, now I have to convince the Drones, Hunters and Jackals to…The Drones should be the easiest…So I guess I'll start with them.' _Washington thought, realizing this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**I know some people might ask, since this is a Fan-fiction and most of them have the Main Character paired with someone. I honestly don't know who to pair Washington up with. There's a three-way-tie between South, Replicator-Carter and Adria. They're all females that I've almost never seen used in a paring. **

**Also they'll arrive the Stargate Universe in about two chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Red vs Blue, Halo or Stargate

/_ Slipspace Stream- Unkown Location- Inside unidentified Covenant Supercarrier-September 7, 2552-/_

"Hmm…" Washington sounded, as he looked around the hallways he was walking through. On the walls of the hallway, there were organic protrusions with dozens of holes littering them, like a hive wall. He walked, with Emile and Maine behind him.

Emile had his shotgun poised and Maine had his Brute Shot ready. The three looked around the almost perfectly dark hallways, only illuminated by the built in flash-lights in the MJOLNIR helmets. Washington had his Sniper Rifle ready, but it was aimed at the ground, as to not appear threatening.

The three tensed when they heard high-pitched clicking, along with clattering along the inside of the walls. "Man these buggers know how to make a place scary as hell." Emile commented with annoyance, as he looked around.

"Well we are going into their stronghold on the ship. From what I know, Drones are a hive-mind. They put the needs of the Queen above themselves. It's safe to assume that the Covenant use that to an advantage. Moving a Drone Queen, to an enemy strong hold, having the Drones fight the enemy with zealous tenacity as they protect their Queen, along with them being more assessable, since they're born on the ship, and are ready for immediate deployment." Washington said.

"From what I got from our Engineer friend, the Drones and the Covenant had a pretty bloody war, before they agreed to join. The Drone Queens, agreed to join the Covenant so they wouldn't be killed. Very simple. But, since they were forced to join, there should be some tensions. Between them and the 'Prophets' as they are called, along with the Drones referring to the 'Prophets' as Queen's now…Well, I'm sure If someone made the right offer…" Washington trailed off.

"So how exactly do you plan on talkin' to the bugs?" Emile questioned.

Washington glanced back the Spartan, before he motioned to the Tac-Pad on his forearm. "Originally I had the Covenant translation software installed in here. It helped with sneaking into Covenant occupied space, and listen in on their Battle COM. But, it was garbled and incomplete. When the Engineer took apart and re-configured it. He seemed to have updated the software too." He informed.

"…Lucky." Emile commented.

"Eh." Washington sounded, not really caring about that. They'd been walking for almost hour and a half. The Supercarrier was almost twenty nine kilometers long or eighteen miles, and a few miles high. So it was a bit of a trek to walk around. There were built in trams and teleports, but Washington didn't want to risk getting ambushed, until he had most of the Species on his side. '_Reach fell…And it is right on Earth's doorstep. This ship, the fleet inside it, along with all inhabitants…Earth needs all the help it can get, and if a few hundred thousand Grunts, Drones, Jackals and Hunters can help, well…' _He mused, as he continued to walk through the hive-like walls.

Washington looked at the layout of the Supercarrier on his HUD and saw he was near the back of the ship. The Motion tracker was going crazy from all the movement from inside the walls, but it almost went haywire from the movement behind a large door.

"You guys might want to stay back. You two don't have the cloaking to sneak past all the Drones. And with their numbers, they will kill us." Washington advised.

Emile scowled, not wanting to leave his Commander to the mercy of the Drones. While Maine growled.

"Yes Maine, if I give you a signal, you can charge in and kill them all." Washington said with a nod, getting another growl.

Washington took a breath, before his form vanished, using the Freelancer Active Camo. The door opened for a second, before it closed up.

'_My God…' _Washington mused, as he looked around the room. It was giant, filled with honeycomb-like catacombs. He tracked forward, as he noticed the occasional drone flying around, before they laid into the walls or ceiling, blending in with the catacomb scenery. He continued to walk through the area, looking for the biggest motion on his tracker.

The Former Freelancer was able to locate it, in the deepest part of the area. Washington made sure the flashlight was off and activated his night-vison. "The hell?" He muttered. A few meters in front of him was a large Drone, with an elongated, distended abdomen, along with long think legs to hold it up. Under the large Drone, several other Drones laid under it, to hold it steady and prevent it from falling. '_I guess that's the Queen then.' _He thought dryly.

He sighed, as he thought of his arguments. The best way to do this was to do it logically, he needed to come up with several form of facts or philosophical arguments, to directly or indirectly persuade the Drone Queen to follow him.

Washington resigned himself, before the Active Camo slowly fell. "Queen…do you have a moment? Just a moment…" He said, causing all the Drones in the immediate vicinity to aim their weapons at him, ready to strike, but his golden visor faced the large Drone Queen. "…That is all it will take." He added cynically.

The Queen released a high-pitched screech, as all the Drones' in the vanity flapped their wings in unison, creating a loud buzzing. '_Heretic! Why have you come!?' _Is what the translation software was able to pick up.

"Why have I come? A good question, but why such hostility?" Washington asked curiously.

'_Hostility! You destroy holy relics! Destroy my children! On the orders of the Prophets, All Humans are Heretics!' _The Queen screeched out.

"You know…I've encountered others like you all the time. You believe the humans are continually plotting to do you harm. Let me tell you, your view of us is far too dramatic. The Humans…the UNSC, is a government. It keeps billions of beings fed and clothed. Day after day, year after year, on dozens of planets…And those people lived their lives without seeing a single weapon." Washington said.

'_Lies! Prophets say you are heretics!' _The Queen screeched.

"Hmm…Prophets, I've heard that term several times…What useless little creatures…I don't think they or you can kill us." He commented.

'_You doubt the Hierarchy Prophets power, Heretic!?' _The Queen demanded.

"Not at all." Washington replied, as his crossed his arms. "I' merely presenting the problems you and the 'Prophets' will have to solve if you continue this course of action. For instance, do you know where my home fleet is based, or the number and types of ships making it up? Have you thought about how you will neutralize the planets orbital and ground-based defense systems? Do you know who is in command of the planet's defenses at present, and how he or she is likely to deploy the available forces? Have you considered the planet has a prototype energy field around it that hides it from all sensors? Do you know how best to use the strategic and tactical capabilities of a Shield-able and cloak-able Ship?" He asked in quick succession.

'_What…A trick? The Hierarchies are not the only ones with forces that have the power kill you!' _The Queen yelled, as all the Drones aimed their weapons.

"But they are the only ones who command those who can command others. For instance, they command you, Queen." Washington said.

'_W-what? That's…No…Not…True…' _The Queen muttered in confusion, with all the Drones mirroring it.

"There is one truth that you can believe. You drove us from our home, our field of labor. You chased us across to stars, to our other distant homes, and destroyed _that_ home. You did all that you could to destroy every one of us. All…Because…You…Were told to." Washington said seriously. "Yet…You're a Queen, you should be a Queen…Not some mere puppet. Unless, you enjoy being controlled, has such a long time being under the Prophets' rule made you complacent?" He asked.

'_Never!' _The Queen screeched.

"Is that so? History is on the move, Queen. Those who cannot keep up will be left behind, to watch from a distance. And those who are watching…will see the Yanme'e as blind followers to others, other than their Queen." Washington informed. "Is that truly what you want?" He asked, as he took a step towards the Queen, causing the Drone's to tense. "Is it to be seen as a complacent ruler, who let's others make your decisions for you? That you're incompetence led to the genocide of several races, including the near extinction of your own? To be laughed at, mocked and ridiculed, by the very 'prophets' that you so willingly and fanatically followed? Is that how you want to be seen?" He asked curiously.

"Let me help you, it pains me to see such potential wasted. The Covenant and the Prophets, use you, hold you back, limit the possibilities you can reach…" Washington spoke, as he took another step towards him, but the Drones were more lagged, as their hive-mind was cluttered from the Queen's thoughts and distress. "…But, I don't. I don't want to hold you back. I want you, your race to be the best it can be. I want the Yanme'e to be one of the strongest out there, with a Queen smart enough and strong enough to lead them." The Ex-Freelancer said.

The Queen's bug-like head glanced down, as its wings fluttered a few times. '_You would…help us?' _She questioned.

"Help? Yes, but not as you are. The Covenant are massacring my race…Quid-pro-Quo, you help us, I will do all that I can to help you. But, I can't help you, if you are Covenant…If you understand." Washington said

The Queen Drone glanced down for a few seconds. '…_Yes…You wish me and my children to go against the Covenant and the Hierarchies…' _The Queen chattered out.

"In a since…You will not be going against the Covenant, you'll be fighting for yourself. For the control over your species, that you are the Queen and only you are entitled your power." Washington said, as he uncrossed his arms. "But, what I'm offering is a partnership, and I would look forward to our time together…platonically of course." He said.

'_…Work together, for a common goal…_' The Queen clicked out. '_Ludacris!' _She shrieked.

"Is it? I want my kind to live and prosper as they should. I want your kind to prosper. I need help, you need help." Washington listed. "We both can help each other, we can co-exist. Look at us know, you and me talking. We can be civil. It's been proven…The fact that we'd be working for a common goal, would only bring us to a closer co-existence." He informed, causing the Queen to chatter to herself.

'_You make sense…' _The Queen chatted out.

"I know there are other Queens out there. All still loyal to the Prophets and might not see as you see. But, you are a Queen. And when all of them are gone, by zealously following the Covenant, you will bear the responsibility of your race. So would you rather get ahead on it now, or wait until you have to?" Washington asked curiously. "The thing is. If you get ahead now, we'll be able to help. But, when you have to, we might not be around to help. And you'd be all by yourself." He added with a sigh.

'_…I see…' _The Drone Queen muttered, as she reached out and touched Washington's helmet with her bug-like claws. '_You kill so many of my children, I see, you're so strong. If only you were one of my children, could I be proud to have birthed such a warrior.' _The Drone Queen clicked out.

"…The serious fuck…" Washington said, with his speakers shut off. "Whatever, I'll roll with it I guess." He muttered to himself.

'_I and my hive will help you.' _The Drone Queen informed, as all the Drones lowered their weapons obediently.

Washington took a step back, as he bowed his head slightly. "And I thank you. I will do my best to help you and your hive, and free them from the oppression of the Covenant, so you can be strong and proud Yanme'e you can be." He informed.

'_Shall I set my hive upon the inhabitants of this ship?' _The Queen asked curiously, she had no idea if the man in front of her had any other plans.

Washington coughed slightly, as he tried to think of what to say. He couldn't exactly tell her 'no' because the whole reason she joined him was because he offered her freedom, telling her what to do would contradict it, at least saying it to early could ruin things. "…We both know the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae, are the back bone and muscle of the Covenant. So I wiped them out, all of them are dead on this ship. But, I'm sure you know how bad the Unggoy are treated. While I'm sure you really don't care, I talked to the Deacon in charge and came up with a compromise. And they're willing to help me, and in turn willing to help you too." Washington said. He knew pride could do stupid things. If the Drones were proud, and Washington asked help form other people, they could get offended.

"And there was an Huragok that helped me sneak aboard this Carrier." Washington informed, getting several agitated clicks from the Queen. '_It seems that she has some jealously with the Engineer…weird.' _He mused. "And he informed me that he'll try to talk to the several hundred Huragok on this ship. That's us, the Unggoy and Huragok, all from on this ship, and the mini fleet inside it." The Ex-Freelancer said. "…If the Supercarrier alone has enough resources and forces to occupy and fortify a planet. Along with four Battle Cruisers that can each take over a small country, along with four Destroyers, which alone broke through one of the UNSC's fortified planet's fleet. All I'm saying is...There are high chances…Especially since before we left the Reach system, I tricked a fleet of about…" Washington began, as Iota projected the numbers of the fleet on his HUD.

"…196 Battlecruisers, 23 Assault carriers, two Supercarriers, along with other smaller various ships, into destroying themselves…Now let's see, each battle cruiser has about a compliment of six thousand Covenant members, with combined is about…Hmm…one million and one hundred and seventeen six thousand. Then each Assault carrier holds at least ten thousand crew and compliment, so that about adds up to about hmm…Twenty three hundred thousand. And from what I know each Supercarrier, well this one held about two hundred thousand Covenant troops, before all the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae were wiped out. So I'll go by those numbers and say each Supercarrier held about two hundred thousand Covenant troops, and the two added up to about four hundred thousand troops." Washington listed. "So all together in the span of twenty minutes I orchestrated the destruction of one million four hundred forty six thousand Covenant troops, along with an armada." He informed, with a tilt of his head. '_…Take about an unfrigginbelivable killing spree…' _He mused. Leaving out the fact that there was a large armada round Reach that could have joined the fray, adding more to the body count. '_Hell for all I know I could have started a galactic Civil War among the Covenant.' _The Ex-Freelancer thought.

"But I'm getting off track, like I was saying we're resourceful. But it'd be best to utilize all options and resources at hand, to help us. If that means asking for some assistance, well, such numbers will only help. So it'd be best if I have a chance to talk to the leaders of the factions on this ship." Washington said.

'_A…Very well…' _The Queen clicked out, sorta dumbfounded by what she was just told.

Washington inclined his head again, before he swiftly left the hive-like lined walls, with the Drones looking at him with curiosity.

Eventually the black and golden armored man left the room and met with Emile and Maine. Before they could question him, Washington leaned against a wall and panted heavily. He reached up and put a hand on the side of his helmet.

"Whoa…Hah…hah…that was nerve wracking…" Washington muttered. The Spartans had emotional training so they wouldn't break in combat. But he was literally in the hive and talked to a Queen of Drones. And the anxiety of the decisions and right things to say, knowing failure could jeopardize the lives he was trying to protect. Well only the few he wanted to protect.

"…Are you alright, Commander?" Emile questioned, as he looked back at the door.

"Yeah, yeah…Just you know. Having to convince a Drone Queen to fight with us against the Covenant was…fucking intense. Jesus…" Washington said, as he breathed, he was glade he wore such concealing armor, or else the Queen might have picked up on his fear.

"So you were successful, Agent Washington-**Washington.**" Sigma said, as he materlized on Maine's shoulder.

"Yeah." Washington replied, as he stood up and composed himself.

"You were, my, I'm proud of you-**I'm proud of you." **The AI of Creativity and Ambition informed.

"…I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Washington said dryly, mostly because you can never be too sure if Sigma was insulting or complimenting you. "Now we have the Engineers, Grunts and Drones on our side, so about, three-fifths of the ship on our side, now we need to find where the Hunters and Jackals are." He informed.

"Eh, Hunters? Do they talk or hear or…or somethin'?" Emile asked unsure. '_How do Hunters communicate with other Hunters?' _He thought to himself.

"I think they're like whales, you know, they hum and create those loud sounds." Washington said unsure too, the Engineer didn't know much about the Hunters. It seemed while the Engineers are introverted and apathetic, the Hunters were reclusive and didn't communicate with the Covenant other than the Elites.

"Eh, well we do have a few months until this Supercarrier reaches the edge of the Galaxy. So, we have enough time to figure this shit out." Emile said, getting a nod from Washington. Either not realizing or remembering that Covenant Slipspace Technology is far more advance than The UNSC's Slipspace Technology.

Washington glanced around, as he looked at the empty hallways. "…I guess we'll go to the center of Jackal territory. There's actually a shit ton of information on them. They joined the Covenant mostly because they're a realist matriarchic type society." He informed, getting a growl from Maine. "It means the females are the dominate sex and have more power in the race." He said uncaringly.

"Anyway, like I said they're realist, pragmatic, and mercantile…So basically a species of bird-reptile Tex(s)." Washington informed.

"So like the Drone Queen, all we gotta do is give the female Jackals something they want. And since they're matriarchic society, whatever the females say, the males will follow." Emile said, as he loaded his shotgun.

"That's the gist of it." Washington replied with a cynical sigh. "…Ugh, this might not be as easy as the Grunts, but not as hard as the Drones." He commented. '_The Jackals joined the Covenant, because they knew it would be stupid to go up against them. But, since I have most of the Ship under my control, with the Grunts and Drones out numbering them easily, along with the main armory being near the Grunt and Drone's location, and the Hangar being under my direct control, they will realize that I'd be stupid to go against us.' _He mused, hoping his theories were true.

"Come on…Ugh, the Jackals are on the other side of the ship." Washington said, before he started walking to the front of the ship. As the three walked away, the door to the hive opened up, before several large insectoid beings, with beetle-like wings and exoskeletons crawled out of the door way, holding Needlers and Plasma Rifles.

The Drone that held the Plasma Rifles had a golden colored exoskeleton, while the ones that had the Needlers had red exoskeletons. The group of the Yanme'e leader and several of the Yanme'e Major looked at the three leaving humans with curiosity, before they slowly followed the group, as per orders from the Queen. To ensure their survival as they venture across the Supercarrier.

As the three walked, Emile cast a glance at Washington. "Commander, want me to take care of our guests?" He asked, referring to the red-dots on their motion trackers.

"No, their fine, odds are they're Drones." Washington replied, as he continued forward. He wasn't naïve or stupid enough to trust the Drones or Grunts completely, they did…well other members of their species laid waste to lots of this kind. And if he acted and felt paranoid near them, they could possibly feel it, and if they are genuine, they'd only become tense and bewildered as to what to do.

While the three were traversing across the several miles long ship, Washington's speakers cut out, as Iota's icon appeared in his HUD. "Hey, cutie." She said with a smirk.

"Ugh, Iota, stop…" Washington said with a sigh. He knew that Iota was the combined form of Eta and the original Iota. Iota imprinted Carolina's memories, partial personality and appearance. But for some reason she seemed to act like an immature, flirtatious, younger Carolina. And while it was funny in context, it was also weird.

Iota scowled as she narrowed her green eyes at the Ex-Freelancers. "I can call you 'Cutie' whenever I damn as Hell please, Cutie." She said defiantly, as she crossed her arms.

"You see this conversation, it isn't happening." Washington said in somewhat cynical-cold voice.

"Geez Cutie, you know just want to say to get me all hot and bothered." Iota said sarcastically, commenting on his tone.

Washington scowled. He almost hated the Reds and Blues, for their immaturity, almost. They were…tolerably. Well he only tolerated, Lopez, Simmons, Church and for some reason Caboose. The first three because while they are immature, they can be intelligent and serious when they're needed to be, also Church was a slightly more selfish version of Epsilon. And He was friends with Epsilon, so he didn't mind most of Church's mannerisms. Caboose on the other had little intelligence and almost no-common sense, Washington couldn't muster hate for the guy, Caboose was like a child.

But Iota was a different matter entirely. He tolerated her immaturity and weirdness mostly because he saw her as the adopted little sister he never wanted. He knew most of her flirtatious was fifty-percent teasing and fifty-percent possibly true, he never really knew. Sorta like how North sees Theta, as little brother.

"Right…So, what was it you needed?" Washington asked seriously, there was a time for banter and there was a time for professionalism.

"It's just…there's a lot of stuff here." Iota informed, as she gripped her head. "You wouldn't believe all the information the Covenant has in the _Chariot of the Gods_." She said.

"…Chariot of the Gods?" Washington repeated.

"That's the name of this vessel." She answered, as her green eyes glanced down. "The Covenant didn't believe this type of vessel could be hijacked and has almost a butt-load of information in here." The AI informed.

"I see…" The Ex-Freelancer muttered.

"I've also taken the liberty to at least enhancing several systems in this thing." Iota informed proudly.

"What do you mean?" Washington questioned curiously.

"Well it'd kinda hard to explain. But the Covenant is incredibly inefficient in their power usage and well their systems in general." Iota said, as she rubbed her head. "It's like…Form what I can get…The Covenant get their technology by reverse-engineering holy relics, whatever those are. But…They do it crudely." She informed.

"…I don't get it." Washington admitted.

"Because I haven't explained it yet…Hmm…Hmm…Ah, there…They reverse engineered almost most of their technology from these Holy Relics. But they purposely limit what they could study and use, they see it as heresy if they do too much." Iota admitted, before she smirked. "And with what you and your group acquired, studied and re-created. What Prometheus studied and progressed, was on a different scope than what Covenant was looking through. With the collected Data you had on your Tac-Pad, I was able to merge them with the Data in the Supercarrier. With the combined collective information, I was able to double the capacity of this ship, from Shielding, Slipspace Transportation, Repulsion Engines, Power dispersion along with the efficiency of it and Direct-Energy-Weapons, from twenty percent output to forty five percent output." Iota said with a proud smile on her face.

"I see…I'm proud of you." Washington informed. "If I find a way, I'll try you enhance you to at least a Smart AI, I don't want you to be so limited being a Dumb AI." He said.

"Aw, you love me so much." Iota teased.

"Meh." Washington sounded in total disinterest, there conversation got more mundane and unorganized, as the three humans continued to venture across the ship. Occasionally passing groups of Grunts, all of them looked at the three with surprise and reverence.

Eventually Iota informed Washington they reached the Jackal's area of the ship, before the Black and Golden armored man glanced at Maine and Emile. "If they attack, only neutralize them in the right manner…" He informed.

"What?" Emile asked.

"Just…Don't kill them, only like…knock them out or something." Washington said, as he put his sniper on his back, linking it with the magnetic lock.

Maine's shoulders slumped, as he put his Brute Shot on his back. While Emile groaned, before he put his shotgun on his back.

In a large wide room, several dozen unique looking creatures stood in a large ring around something. Some of the creatures had several similar characteristics with each other, but some of them were radically different. Most of the members in one group had dark skin, squared heads and sported manes of feathers, and they had more beak-like mouths and bony facial coverings. They also seemed to have sharp talons on their hands and feet.

The other groups on the other hand, had far more muscular head and were reptilian in appearance, with shorter snouts and under-bites with large teeth, along with low-set eyes.

The two sets of Jackal sub-species were all hissing and growling in a circle, The T'vaoans or the Skirmisher Jackals, along with the Ibie'shans or the more reptilian-like Jackals all stood in a large circle. In the circle stood one Skirmisher and an Ibie'shan, slowly circling each other, with the deaths of the Elites and Brutes, they were fighting to see which of the Jackal Species took control of the ships. So they had to two strongest of them, fighting, two see who was the strongest.

On more elevated platform, several more Jackals stood, some of them were T'vaoans and some of them were Ibie'shan. Though they did have slightly different armor, compared to the others, they were shinier and had a more golden tint to it. Though they were distinctively thinner and didn't have a more muscular build compared to the other of their species.

The female Jackals watched the fighting with interest. They didn't really care for the squabbles the males were fighting about, they knew they'd be the captains of the ships, and might even get a hefty profit with how much they were worth. Though the reason they were watching with interest was mostly to see who was stronger, to see who would be a better potential genetic donor to choose as a mate.

Washington stopped at a door, before he looked at Maine and Emile. "Okay, like I said. Attack to immobilize, not kill, it's the approach that's worked so far." He said dryly, before the purple door opened automatically.

When the door opened, Washington tilt his head slightly when amass of jackals were horded near the door. "Ugh, this is the worst plan ever…Of all time." He admitted, before all the Jackals either ran, ran to get their weapons, or were stunned humans were on 'Their' fortified ship.

The two Jackals in the center of the horde, reached for their weapons to fight, but Washington reacted first. The Ex-Freelancer charged, one of the jackals held a Covenant Carbine, as it fired several radioactive projectiles at the man.

The black and golden armored man summer-salted evading the bolts of radioactive energy, getting closer in the process, before he stood up right next to the two Jackals. Washington gripped the fronts of the fronts of the two Jackal's armors, and pulled them together, slamming both their heads together.

Washington pivoted and punched the Skirmisher in the stomach, and then turned. He saw the other Jackal readying his Carbine, but Washington punched him in the jaw, spinning the Jackal around. Washington glanced to his side and sent a kick to the Skirmisher Jackal's face, causing it to stumble back.

The more reptilian Jackal gripped his Carbine, before he started firing at the armored man again. Washington ducked low, before he grabbed onto the purple weapon and yanked it out of the Jackal's grip, and threw it into the air. The Ex-Freelancer elbowed the Jackal in the abdomen, causing him to double over, before Washington punched him in the face a few times.

Before the Jackal could regain his baring's, Washington uppercutted him straight in his reptilian jaw. When the alien was reeling back, Washington lifted his kicked him in the chest, sending the Jackal to the ground.

Washington put a foot on the Jackal's chest, as he pulled the sniper off his back and aimed the barrel right at the reptilian jackal's face. Before the Ex-Freelancer reached out and grabbed onto a falling Covenant Carbine, and leveled the purple barrel right at the Skirmisher's forehead.

Emile had one of the Jackal's in a head lock, as he used his other hand to hold his shotgun up, just in case. While Maine just stood there, with his Brute Shot ready, mostly because most of the Jackals wouldn't go near him.

Washington glanced at the two Jackals he had trapped. The one he was aiming the Covenant Carbine at wore the golden Skirmisher armor. Typical to a Skirmisher Champion, but there some…oddities in the color scheme, there were green strips and markings along the armor. Something Washington never saw on Reach, suggesting a form of independence among the Jackals or prestige. He also noticed the look in the Skirmisher's eyes, total coolness and composed, it knew its life was in someone else's hand and wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Washington then looked at the Jackal he was aiming his sniper at. He remembered see this type of Jackal a few years back. He noticed the Jackal was clad in blue space suit armor, similar to the Elite Rangers. But the Jackal didn't wear an EVA helmet, revealing his reptilian-like face. Washington noticed that, like the Skirmisher, the Jackal had a unique color scheme, it was littered in blood-red markings that Washington had trouble disconcerting if it was paint or blood. The Ex-Freelancer noticed, the unique looking Jackal glaring at him, as he snarled, far less composed than the other Jackal.

While Washington was looking the two unique Jackals over, the surrounding Jackals readied there weapons, ranging from Plasma Pistols, Needlers, Covenant Carbines, Beam Rifles, and Focus Rifles. They continued to switch between aiming at Washington, Maine and Emile.

'_…Ugh, and I was right, this is the worst plan ever.' _Washington thought. '_…Of all time.' _He added instinctively.

Several of the doors to the large room opened up, before the sound of buzzing echoed, as several dozen beetle-bug like creatures flew in, and landed on the walls and ceiling of the room. All the Drones held Plasma Rifles and Needlers, all aimed at the Jackals, with all the Jackals aiming their weapons at the Alien bugs.

Suddenly various doors that didn't open from the Drone's, exploded in ward, as several dozen Grunts varying from Minors, Majors, Heavies and Spec-Ops charged in. they all had weapons varying from Plasma Pistols, to Needlers. While the Heavies panted Plasma Turrets down. "Wa-Ho-ho-ho-Hoo!" One of the Grunts sounded, as it charged it.

The Grunt wore white armor, of the Ultra class. He held a Fuel Rod Cannon on over his shoulder, and had a Plasma Launcher on his back. "Hoo-Hoo! Boom-Boom! Explosions everywhere…HAHA!" The Ultra Grunt announced, as he leveled his Fuel Rod Cannon.

The Jackals looked decently confused, wondering why the Grunts and Drones were hostile towards them, instead of the humans.

"Well, ain't this a good ol' fashion Mexican Standoff." Emile commented sarcastically.

"…Why's it gotta be Mexican?" Washington asked, before he glanced around. "And it's more of a…stalemate, not a Mexican Standoff, that's when three people or parties are in a confrontation, and none can proceed or retreat without exposing themselves to danger." He informed, as he looked at the Jackals. "But, that isn't needed here, correct? We don't need to slaughter each other, and gain nothing from this conflict." He said decisively.

Washington's eyes scoped around, searching for reactions, all the while holding his weapon to the two strong Jackals. "Now…Are we all going to stand around and stare at each other, or are we going to talk business." He said bluntly.

Some of the Jackals glanced at each other, as they hissed and squawked in their own language. "…Where are your leaders?" Washington questioned impatiently, it was obvious he needed to talk to the smarter of the species.

The Jackals stopped for a second, before they muttered to themselves again. "You can either answer me, or I can have Maine beat if out of all of you." Washington said, as the large imposing white armored man growled, as he tightened his grip on the brute shot. "Or, I can beat it out of you. I think I've earned it." He informed.

After a few seconds several loud hisses and squawks, caused the other Jackals to become quiet. Four Jackals walked past the crowed of Jackals, they wore shiny golden armor. They were similar to the one Washington saw the Elite who commanded the SDV-Class Heavy Corvette wear.

"Ohh…The Shipmasters and Shipmistresses…." The Grunt Ultra said, as he stood next to Washington.

"…The what?" Washington asked. He'd only heard of Shipmasters.

"The Shipmasters of '_Harbinger of Clarity' 'Divine Intervention' 'Ferocious and Dutiful' _and '_Vehement Crusade'_…Woo-Hoo…Bad peoples…" The Grunt Ultra informed, as he looked at the four Jackals.

"So they're some of the Captains of the ships that are docked in the hangar." Washington said with a scowl. He only thought Elites could be Shipmasters. The Ex-Freelancer looked at the four Jackal Ship Masters/Mistresses.

Three of them looked like Skirmishers, while the last one looked more reptilian in nature. Two of the Skirmishers wore shiny golden-orange armor, and looked similar to the other Skirmishers. But the other two Jackals looked…different.

Washington looked at the two weirdly. There was something different about the Jackals that he just couldn't place. Well their armor was weird. It like the other two had shiny golden armor. Though the Skirmisher had dark violet color scheme to its armor, and the reptile looking one had more of a lighter purple shade to it.

"So I'm assuming you're the leaders of the Kig-Yar on this ship." Washington said, holding back his sarcasm, it was fairly obvious. But the fact they seemed to be waiting for some dramatic introduction, annoyed him.

The more reptilian Jackal tilted its head at the black and golden armored man, as it stared at him with blood red eyes, before it looked away almost in an avoidant manner. Though the Skirmisher with dark violet schemed armor hissed and growled.

"The…The Shipmistresses wants…Wants you to let go…no…release her warrior." The Grunt Ultra translated, in its usual high-pitched voice.

"Um…Which one is…um her warrior?" Washington asked unsure, for two reasons, one because he wasn't sure which one to let go without being racist, for assuming the Skirmisher he was holding at gun point was her warrior and because he wasn't sure if that was a female.

The Female Skirmisher bit down, creating a clicking sound from her beak, before she motioned at the Skirmisher he held a Covenant Carbine to. Washington scowled, as he pulled purple weapon away from the Champion Skirmisher with green color scheme, before he took his foot of off the unique looking reptilian Jackal. The Ex-Freelancer reached down and gripped its armor, before he lifted him up and handed the Jackal its Carbine again.

The Jackal snatched the Carbine from Washington's grip, and snapped it's maw at him. Washington didn't react, because if their scuffle proved anything, it was that he could kick his ass.

"…I'm sure you can see the outcomes of this conflict." Washington said, as the two Jackals he let go stood near the Shipmasters/Shipmistresses, waiting for him to make a move. "...We fight, we all die. Did you think I'd come in here and improvise, that'd be stupid?" He informed cynically. "You see, the three of us, are dead man switches." He said, causing Maine and Emile to share a glance. "If you try to kill us, our suits are set to self-destruct, with enough explosive power to wipe you all out." He bluffed.

The Female Skirmisher snarled and hissed, before the Grunt Ultra looked at the black and golden armored man. "She wants know...What you want." The Grunt said.

"I want to make a deal. In which we both benefit." Washington said as he looked at the female Shipmaster. "As it is right now, I control three-filths of this ship…I control the control center, armory and the hangar, along with the fleet inside it…" He said, moving his head slightly. "…I have, backing me, the Huragok, Unggoy, and Yanme'e, along with my own _militia_ that helped me commandeer this ship." He informed, stretching the meaning of 'Militia' knowing the simulation troopers were less than useless, and with Tex being distrustful of him. Which he returned fully, he only had a few human allies.

"Now, let's look at you. The Kig-Yar, Hmm, what do you have other than yourselves. I mean, with the Sangheili on the ship wiped out the Mgalekgolo are more or less apathetic to everything around them, since they seemed to only listen to the Sangheili." Washington said with a shrug, before he tilted his head. "So no matter how you see it, you are alone." He informed, causing the female Skirmisher to give off a growl. The female Ibie'shan seemed mostly detached, before she forced back on the Ex-Freelancer.

The female reptilian-like Jackal hissed and made several growling sounds. "…The Shipmistresses wants to know what you want." The Grunt Ultra said.

"What I want? Well I want a lot of things. But, what's relevant to this situation is simple." Washington said. "Coexistence, cooperation…A compromise." He said dryly, as he put his Sniper on his back, locking it.

The Female Ibie'shan titled her head. "….Why?" She rasped out.

"Why? When so blatantly attacked us!" The Female Skirmisher hissed out.

"If I recall, it was a two-sided effort." Washington said sarcastically, before he looked at the seemingly more reasonable Jackal. "I want to make a deal, where we both profit. You are the ones who stand to gain everything." He informed.

The Ibie'shan clicked her teeth together, before she slowly nodded her head. "…What deal?" She asked, getting a glare from the other female Jackal. The two male Jackal Shipmasters seemed detached. It wasn't like what they said would matter. They were ready to listen to the human, they were basically a Mercenary species, they'd do something if they profited from it. They were pirates, before they were recruited into the Covenant. And what they gained, the Covenant didn't genocide their race, it was simple.

"Like I said, a compromise…I'm not sure why you guys joined the Covenant. But like every other species, except for the Elites. They were beaten into submission and forced to join the Covenant. From what I learned, the Hunters fought against the Covenant for almost five years before joining, the Drones took almost the same amount of time, the Grunts were beaten in almost half a year since they were the last ones to join the Covenant, and you were beaten in about two years of fighting the Covenant. While us, humans, we have been fighting the Covenant that's been composed of Elites, Brutes, Hunters, Drones, Grunts and you for almost thirty years." Washington said. "By that logic, if the Grunts, the Drones, The Engineers, you and my kind joined up. We could demolish the Covenant almost easily. Think about it, if your group leaves the Covenant, they get steadily weaker. Added to the fact that we have to take away the Grunts, Drones and Engineers, from the Covenant, so that means we take away their advance mechanics, their front line soldiers, and their multi-rolled warriors...They'd be incredibly weakened. And you'd tear their carcasses, and take there salvage as yours." He said.

Emile and Maine watched, as Washington began to slowly walk around the leaders of the Jackals in the Supercarriers.

"The Covenant beat you, forced you into submission. They made you see their way, made a mockery of you, your way of life. They indoctrinated some of you into their religion…" Washington said, as he slowly walked around the Jackals. "…But maybe you like that. Maybe you like being treated like dogs who act on the will of the master, ready to please…" He trailed off, as some of the Jackals chattered amongst themselves.

"We do as we please!" The Female Skirmisher hissed out.

"Do you?" Washington questioned. "I was under the impression this war we have was under the orders of these 'Prophets', so I guess you…enjoy committing mass genocide…I see then." He said, as he turned around. "Then I guess there's no reason to make a deal…" He commented.

"…Wait, I want to hear the deal…" The Female Ibie'shan hissed out, in a raspy manner.

"… Chur'R-Gez…" The Female Skirmisher hissed out, as she glared daggers at the Reptilian Jackal. But that caused the Ibie'shan male with blood red-patterned body armor, to aim his Carbine at the Skirmisher, causing the male Skirmisher to activate its two small point defense gauntlets.

"Okay, everyone shut the hell up and calm the fuck down." Washington said angrily, before he sighed. "Okay, let's all calm down. I know tensions are high, believe me. But you want to know my deal, want to know what I want for the both of us…" He began, as he looked at Chur'R-Gez. "I want all of us set, no galactic genocide. I don't want my race to be wiped out. You don't want your race to be wiped out. If helping each other, keeps us both alive, then why fight? We share a common enemy, the group that wants to kill my race and the group that forced you into servitude. Look I understand if some of you believe in the 'Great Journey' and I don't mind, you're free to believe in whatever you believe in. But a religion that has you genocide billions of people…well there're some obvious flaws with the religion." Washington said, as he took a couple of steps towards the Female Ibie'shan Shipmistress.

"I'm not asking you to abandon your religion, if that is what you believe then it's what you believe." Washington said with a shrug. "But, what we want is cooperation. The Covenant is weakly linked together, by messily words by the 'Prophets'. If they called you heretics simply because you didn't want to massacre a race, and had you killed as a well. Would you truly want your lives to hang with on the word of someone that isn't your species?" He asked, causing more of the Jackals to chatter to themselves.

"I want my species to prosper, I want the Grunts to be free and not be oppressed be ever single race, I want the Drones to reach their full potential, and I want your race and mine to be partners, to trade, you starch our back, we scratch yours type of thing. We'll all do our own thing, all of us having deep connections, when something messes with, they mess with all of us." Washington said, as he glanced around.

"I'm talking about happy endings for all of us." Washington informed, before he glanced off.

"All I'm saying is, if you defect from the Covenant and help us, we'll help you regain your independence, your power and your former wealth." Washington said. "Look I know, it doesn't sound appetizing now but…" He began.

"…Deal." Chur'R-Gez interrupted.

"Yeah, wait…what?" Washington asked unsure.

"…You made your point…We'll help you." Chur'R-Gez hissed out, getting a loud growl from the female Skirmisher. "…My 'action will help you." She informed, as she looked at Washington.

"…Your…What?" Washington questioned.

"My 'action…My garrison." She replied, having problems pronouncing 'Faction'. "…You're right, the Covenant disgraced us, used us. The Hierarchy treat us as they treat the Grunts. We have no authority. It's by our tenacity that we've reached this status…I understand now, why so many Heretics have spawned in the recent years. They see, and now the veil has been removed and I see clearly." The Jackal spoke.

The Female reptilian Jackal clicked her teeth together, before she reached out and lightly dragged her clawed finger down Washington's chest armor, causing his shield to resonate."…I' only you were born one of us, then you'd be perfect…" She commented in a way that made almost everyone feel awkward, showing how anti-social she might have been, saying it so blatantly.

"…Eh, um…Okay…" Washington said unsure, slightly weirded out. He was pretty sure he was hit on by a Jackal, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Chur'R-Gez sighed as she looked away again in a detached manner. "…I'm to assume you wish to take command of me and my garrison, if we were to join you." She hissed.

Washington sighed, as he looked at the Reptilian Jackal, he was sensing his answer wasn't going to change her opinion, just confirm something for her, so he was going to go with the truth, or what he saw as the truth. "Multiple species, with multiple viewpoints and racial philosophies, simply cannot hold power together for long. The dominant voice must certainly be wise enough to adopt ideas and methods from its allies and member peoples. But there must be a dominant voice, or there is only chaos…And…I believe I should be that voice, if not only for the reason I believe all of us can work together." Washington said seriously.

Chur'R-Gez clicked her large reptilian teeth together a few times, before she nodded. "…You are an interesting…Human…" She said in a raspy manner.

Washington reached out put a hand on the Jackal's shoulder, causing all her faction to tense and grip their weapons tightly. "I will not waste your troops or ship, attacking an enemy which I am not yet prepared to defeat." He informed in a straight forward manner.

The Female Jackal blinked at him, before she looked away in detachment again and clicked her teeth. "Hmm…Perhaps if you were incredibly open-minded, we could probably nest." She commented aimlessly. "Though, I' you don't have the right parts…it could be rather di''icult." The Female Jackal said in her raspy voice.

The Female Skirmisher was staring bloody daggers at the reptilian Jackal. She didn't like the fact that the human was asking the Ibie'shan for help and not her group, enraged her a bit. The T'vaoan was a far more superior to the primate Ibie'shan. And she would have giving her services to the human. She just wanted to have him beg a bit first. She always liked her men begging, it was her thing. Like her counterpart, she enamored with the armored man, mostly for the genetic strength. He took on both her and Chur'R-Gez's strongest Warriors, and won with simple effort. She'd heard tails of the Demons that could fight thousands of forces, but she'd never actually saw one up close.

Now that very legend was standing in front of her, and was focused on her rival, most of if not all the Jackal species rivaled each other and tried to prove their superiority to the other Jackal's sub-species. "Why are you so interested in her, Shisno!?" The Female Skirmisher demanded. "I' you want someone strong to command, then I'll do it!" She screeched out, kinda like a bird.

Emile and Maine shared a glance. Before they watched the events proceed. Things were getting…weird. They weren't the only ones that felt weird. Washington felt he was going to have to deal with something that he didn't want to even think about.

"…Do you want to follow my commands?" Washington asked unsure.

"Yes, the T'vaoan and I will complete whatever task you require, much better than they will." The Female Skirmisher informed defiantly, as she crossed her bird-like arms and glared at Chur'R-Gez.

"…Okay…If that's your purgative." Washington said dryly. "I guess I should tell you what I go by, since you're working with me and all, I'm called Agent Washington, Noble Six, Commander, Captain of the UNSC Apparition and…Shipmaster of '_Chariot of the Gods'_. Whichever you're comfortable calling me." He said uncaringly,

"…Washington…" Chur'R-Gez hissed out slightly, before she nodded to herself. "I'm called Chur'R-Gez, Shipmistress of the CPV-Destroyer '_Vehement Crusade'_." The Female Reptilian Jackal informed.

"I am Chur'R-Tak, Shipmistress of the CCS-Battlecruiser _'Harbinger of Clarity'_" The Female Skirmisher Shipmistress informed.

"Hmm…And them?" Washington asked, as he looked at the other Two Jackal Skirmishes. If they followed the Female Skirmisher, then he assumed they followed him. The Jackals are Matriarchs after all, were the Females of the species were on a higher standing than the males, which is why most of them were Shipmistresses in the first place.

One of the Skirmisher Shipmasters hissed and squawked a few times. "He says 'His name Pip, Shipmaster of the Heavy Corvette '_Ferocious and Dutiful' _and he called you 'Shipmaster'." The Grunt Ultra informed in his usual high-pitched voice.

"I'm Vess…Shipmaster of the CCS-Battlecruiser '_Divine Intervention'" _The last Skirmisher hissed out in a raspy voice, as he looked entirely apathetic.

"I see…I thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me this." Washington said in a concise manner. "Like I told…Chur'R-Gez…" He began, as he glanced at the Reptilian-like Jackal, to see if he pronounced that right. "…I will not waste your troops or ships attacking an enemy that I'm not prepared to defeat." He informed. "Well that's all I gotta say…You guys are free to do what you want on this ship, that doesn't hinder anyone's progress. If anyone wants to talk to me, I'm going to be in the hanger…Trying to think on how to talk to the Hunters." Washington informed with a sigh, as he walked away.

"Of course, Shipmaster Washington…But, I' you want to come by and…" Chur'R-Tak began, as her feathers ruffled slightly. "…Nest, you have the privilege." She informed, in a straight forward manner.

"…I don't really think that would work…But…Okay. I'm gonna leave now. And good look with that." Washington said, as he left the large area filled with Jackals. "Holy shit that was weird…" He muttered, as he, Maine and Emile were out of the area.

"I have to say, that was some creepy shit…How about we never talk about it." Emile said, saving his Commander and Friend from the embarrassment of being hit on by a female Jackal, with Maine growling in agreement.

"Thanks." Washington replied, he had the Drone Queen say she wished he was her child, now a jackal that wanted to 'Nest' whatever that was, but Washington had a good idea as to what that meant.

/_Slipspace Stream- Unkown Location- Supercarrier 'Chariot of the Gods'- September 12, 2552_/

'_One…Two…In…Out…One…Two…' _Washington thought, as he sat cross legged in a large dark damp room. Surrounding him were dozens of large creatures composed of colonies of small-warm-like creatures. The Creatures were covered in black-ish blue armor.

Washington sat calmly, with all the Hunters. They were all sitting and meditating. Despite his previous thoughts, Hunters were very…peaceful, outside of battle that use. Without the Elites ordering them into battle, the Hunters sat in their section of the ship and mediated.

When he first came into the area, they were tense but didn't attack without the order. So, Washington sat, and mimicked them accordingly. Mimicry was an iffy way of getting in with a group. For the past few days, Washington would could in this area and sit and mediate with the Hunters, well he watched, as Iota tell him everything she found out about the Covenant from the Ship's data base.

He was honestly fascinated by the culture and societies of the Grunts, Engineers, Jackals, Hunters, Drones and Elites. They were so diverse and unique. His interest stemmed from his child hood dream of becoming an Archeologist, he was always so fascinated with stuff like that. Different cultures, times, technology even, it was also because his parents were Archeologist. That's a reason why he thought of himself as a good tactician and negotiated with people, because his repartee for knowledge of cultures allowed him to get insight on how to speak and act to certain groups, and how they would react in turn.

Like right now, from what he could assume. The Elites were an honorable species, along with patient. Odds are they did the very same thing to the Hunters, as he was.

Washington blinked and looked at the Hunters, when he heard them talking, but it wasn't talking. It was a mystifying language, the worm-like things that composed the Hunters vibrated against another, creating a unique sound and language that Washington couldn't comprehend.

Washington listened as the Hunters spoke in their unique language, before he tilted his head slightly. "…Poetry…" He muttered quietly. While he couldn't understand what the Hunters were saying, the sound and note of the Hunter's voices, honestly gave the Ex-Freelancer goosebumps.

A few hours passed, as the Each Hunter recited poetry to each other, which was rather curious to Washington. "…No one knows about this stuff, so the Hunters keep this a secret. Which means…They trust me enough to keep it…" He muttered, with the speakers to his helmet off, so they wouldn't hear. "What a curious species." Washington commented.

/ Slipspace Stream- Unkown Location- Supercarrier 'Chariot of the Gods'- September 16, 2552/

The deep vibrating sound echoed, as Washington saw near the Hunters. He was sitting much closer next to the Hunters, feeling no tension. It's been almost eight or nine days, and almost all his time was spent watching and learning from the Hunters. He asked about the Hunters, from the Grunts, Jackals and Drones, but they were all equally stumped as to what they were about.

But Washington could feel the Hunters were forging a connection with him. Each day he came and mediated, since a few days ago when the Hunters began to share their poetry, they started earlier and earlier and then today is what surprised Washington. Today they waited for him to arrive, before they stared, which implied a lot.

'_But, I could be looking into things.' _He mused with a scowl. For the past week and a half the tensions have been more than tolerable. Well not between him and the Ex-Covenant members, in fact they were all pretty concise and clear to him, and they all seemed to look up to him.

He assumed it was how he ran things and how he presented himself. There was a sharp contrast between Washington's style and the megalomaniac and sadistic way the Covenant used. They admired his lack of concern for personal glory, wanting only the defeat of their common enemy and free them from the Covenant. Which was true in a sense, he had no personal glory. While he had bit more ego than the average Spartan, no one other than the Director and high UNSC officials knew his real name, so he had no glory to add onto it. Not that anyone would know.

Washington glanced around when he heard the Hunters stop there poetry. "Thanks again." He said with a slight nod, as he stood up. The Hunters looked at him, before they went back to meditating. Washington left the area, until he entered a hallway.

In the hallway stood two Jackals, one Skirmisher in golden-tinted armor with a green color scheme on it. The Skirmisher had Needler Rifle and a Beam Rifle, both crossed on his back. The other was a reptilian-like Jackal, fully clad in zero-G blue armor, without the helmet, with blood red markings along the armor. The Armored Jackal had a Needler on his thigh and a Covenant Carbine on his back.

"…Ugh, Gir…Sev." Washington said with a sigh. For some reason the Chur'R-Gez and Chur'R-Tak had the two Jackals he beat follow him around. Not in the suspicious way. But he wasn't sure why they sent them. It was either for them to learn from him, or for him to learn from them. But one thing's for sure, they clearly didn't like it, something Washington agreed with.

Washington just chose to ignore them, as he headed back towards the hangar. Sev followed, as he glared bloody daggers at the back of the Spartan's back. He drummed his armored clawed hand against his blue armored thigh, right next to his Needler.

Gir was far calmer about what was going on. He was approaching this, as it was. It was an order from his Clan head, he wouldn't fail her.

In the Supercarrier Hangar, the UNSC Apparition was docked with one of the larger platforms of Supercarrier's hangar. The Hangar of the Frigate was connected to the platform. In a perimeter around the Frigate's Hangar were several Cobra Tanks in lock down, with their large rail-guns on standby.

"Stop it…Stop it…Stop it…Stop it…" Epsilon repeated with annoyance, as Caboose kept moving his gun through the AI's hologram.

"Will you shut up?!" Church yelled, as he looked at the AI.

Caboose gasped as he looked at Church. "But Church, tiny Church is our friend." He informed.

"He isn't my friend, I don't have friends." Church replied angrily.

"Heh, the feelings mutual, ya douche." Epsilon said.

"You know, at first. I thought 'Hey there're two Churchs, I bet they'd all just get pissed at themselves and leave me alone.' But now I realize, they're both annoying as hell." Tucker commented.

"Shut up!" Church and Epsilon said, as they looked at the aqua armored man

"Stop it!" Epsilon yelled, as Caboose hit his hologram with his gun again.

"Sorry." Caboose replied. "At having the most awesome fun! It's the greatest game! I hit tiny Church and he always comes back to play again!" He announced.

"Shut up, Caboose. Come on, Simmons!" Church said, as he looked to large hanger of the UNSC Frigate.

"I'm still not okay with this." The Maroon armored solider voiced, as he walked up to the blues.

"You just have to hack into the ship. I don't see anything wrong with it." Tucker commented.

"Yeah, the last time I tried to mess with something in this ship, I was almost killed. Thanks, but no thanks. I really don't want that happening to me." Simmons replied.

"Quit being such a pussy." Tucker said.

"Hey, if being a pussy keeps me alive. Then pussy me up buddy." Simmons said, as he looked at the Blues.

"Dude, this Washington guy, is a Freelancer. Don't forget that. And when has a Freelancer ever have anything good, with all the bad shit that's happened to us." Church said. "All I'm saying is. You have to hack into the Ships database and get what you can about him." He said, as he looked at the computers inside the Hangar.

"You guys know I'm like…right here." Epsilon said as his holographic form looked at the Blue team and Red soldier. "AI, master of technology, God with the hacking, but, yeah, you can ask Simmons." He said sarcastically.

"…Would you…" Tucker began.

"Fuck no, dude." Epsilon replied easily. "You guys are scared of Washington because of how he acts. You people have never seen him when he was pissed." He said.

"Oh, no, Mr. Washington might be a bit scary but he's really smart and nice." Caboose said with a nod.

"Dude, the whole reason we're doing this is because he isn't those things." Church said. "He's an ass, he's pushy, narcissistic, depressing to be around, and I just want to punch him in the face!" He yelled angrily.

"Eh…Um…" Simmons sounded.

"H-Hey…" Caboose said.

"What the fucks wrong with you guys?" Church asked, before he slowly turned around and saw Washington standing behind him. "…Oh son of a bitch…" He muttered.

"Uh-huh…" Washington sounded uncaringly, as he looked at Epsilon. "…Epsilon, how much rations do we have?" He asked, ignoring Church's comment. He didn't hold most of the Simulation Troopers at a high regard, and so he really didn't care about their opinion.

"Well if the fatasses don't eat it all, about two months." Epsilon said referring to Church and Grif as 'The Fatasses'.

"So we have until November." Washington muttered. '_That's when I'll have Iota take us out of Slipspace, we should be far enough from any colonies to see if any Covenant are following us.' _He mused with a scowl. "Come on Simmons, if you're going to be pulling your weight and reach your potential. I'm going to have to teach you what I know about technology." He instructed, as he moved through the Hangar.

Simmons glanced at the Blue team, before he followed the Ex-Freelancer. "Yes, sir." He said.

"Oh my God! Mr. Almost Red is having an adventure with Mr. Washington! He's so lucky." Caboose said.

"For the Love of God, shut the fuck up Caboose!" Church yelled. Epsilon looked at the Alpha, before he vanished.

Washington sighed as he turned around and saw the two Jackals looking at the ship's hangar, looking at the docked Pelicans and Falcons. "You know…You don't have to be with me every second." The Ex-Freelancer said with annoyance.

Sev hissed at the black and golden armored man, as he glared. "Uh-huh, I know we both don't like this. So…do something else." Washington said, before the reptilian Jackal hissed again.

"I don't care, just go away." Washington said, with palpable annoyance, before the two Jackals glanced around and moved a small distance away.

"Man, some people just can't take orders. Am I right?" Doc asked, as he looked at Washington and the Jackals.

"Shut up, we're not friends." Washington replied, he didn't like the 'medic's' optimism. It was really annoying.

"Well, can I at least get something to eat?" Doc asked.

"Shut up. I everyone already ate a few hours ago." The Ex-Freelancer responded.

"But we're on an Alien Space ship, in space! I sorta threw up a bit." Doc admitted.

"You can eat later." Washington said.

"Yeah, this might be a bad thing to tell you…But I sorta took some food." Doc informed.

Washington looked at Doc for a few seconds. "…I hate you." He informed.

"I know." Doc admitted, before Washington and Simmons walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Halo, Red vs Blue or Stargate.

/ Slipspace Stream- Unkown Location- Supercarrier 'Chariot of the Gods'- November 18, 2552 /

Washington sighed, as he stood in the bridge of the UNSC Apparition. The past few months have been tiring. Like with the earlier months, most of the Ex-Covenant members seemed to get along with him pretty well. But there were some…tension rising situations.

Along with the Jackals sub-species rivalry they all had a beef with the Grunts. Though from what Washington learned, there was always tension between the two, but it would seem it wasn't as intense as they were in the Covenant. The Drones seemed to be more or less uncaring with the other species. The Engineers were apathetic with everyone, expect him, they kept calling him something and he really didn't understand what they called him, but he assumed it was good. And whit his time with the Hunters, caused them to appreciate and acknowledge his willingness to learn their culture, so they didn't mind him.

But that wasn't the problem. It seems the humans on his ship were the source of the tension. Emile was surprisingly apathetic towards the Ex-Covenant members. He was just a person, who knew what war was, it wasn't about personal revenge, but about survival. And Emile was less concerned about his allies, and was more focused on knowing who his enemy was and how to kill them. Maine was irritated he wasn't going to kill anyone. The one-sided tension between Carolina and South Dakota was getting a bit more apparent. The comments Iota would make caused South to direct her jealousy at Carolina.

Most of the Blue team was cautious around Washington, with the expiation Caboose, who seemed to think Washington was a good friend. Washington didn't try to correct him. Church actively voiced his annoyance with the Ex-Freelancer, something Washington returned. They didn't hate each other, they both knew if situations were different they could be friends, but the fact they both were leaders and had similar personalities, caused them to clash a bit. And Washington didn't really have an opinion of Tucker.

The Red team was…almost useless. Sarge was a dumbass most of the time. He seemed to come up with incredibly dramatic plans to kill the Blues, and failed. And he kept trying to steal Washington's equipment, but intervention from South usually stopped him. Grif was decently intelligent, to a degree, but his laziness prevented him from actually doing anything. Simmons was the only one that was useful.

But most of the tension came from Tex, York and North, and South, Carolina, and Wyoming. There was a divide between the groups. Tex, York and North held a grudge against Wyoming for several past things that Washington didn't really care about. South still loathed Tex, for not only the special treatment she got in Freelancer, but also for breaking her leg. Carolina's grudge against Tex seemed to die down, but it was still there. Wyoming didn't really care about anyone. And Maine was still distrusted by most of the people, for his past betrayal.

Washington sighed, as he fiddled with his personal BR55 Heavy Barreled Battle Rifle. Near him were a dismantled DMR, Battle Rifle and a Plasma Pistol, with some of their parts missing. "Hmm…" He sounded, as he picked up his Battle Rifle.

The Battle Rifle was silver colored and looked sleeker. Washington used the spare parts from the other weapons to create a new lightweight frame and rail mounts for weapon attachments and other accessories, for his Battle Rifle. The weapon was a few pounds lighter and a few inches shorter, increasing maneuverability. The most obvious change though, was the grip under the barrel of the Battle Rifle was gone and replaced with something else entirely.

The top part of a Plasma pistol was integrated into the under barrel of the Battle Rifle. Washington reached do to the lower half of the Plasma Pistol and attached it to the upper half of the Plasm Pistol that was integrated into the Battle Riffle. The green sparks of plasma, indicated it was ready.

"Okay, ready Epsilon!" Washington announced, as he stood up and aimed down the bride. Twenty meters in front of him, was a Brute corpse, with its armor on. The corpse was attacked to a pole, with several wires running out the back.

Washington pressed the stock of the Battle Rifle against his right shoulder, as he held the integrated Plasma Pistol with his left hand. The Spartan held his breath, as he held down the trigger of the Plasma Pistol under attachment.

A large green bolt of Plasmatic-Electric covered energy before it was sent toward the propped up target at high-speeds. The Brute Corpse's shields were vaporized and EMP'd on contact, before Washington fired a triple-shot into the Brute's head.

"Fine-fucking-ly." Epsilon commented, as he materialized on the table with dismantled gun parts. "You've fucked broken almost a dozen guns!" He said.

"You're being over dramatic." Washington replied.

"Am I?" Epsilon asked, as he looked to his side and saw almost several dozen different Battle Rifles, either with warped barrels, barrels that were completely melted off and some that exploded.

"Huh." Washington sounded, as he took the power-cell of the under barrel Plasma Pistol. He grabbed another one. There were almost a few hundred thousand on the ship, and the Grunts were all too happy to let him have some, they also showed him how to replace the power cells. Washington took the fresh new power-cell out of the Plasma Pistol and put it into the integrated one. "Well there were some bugs I had to work out. The heat from the over load, always affected The Battle Rifle in general. Now that I've tested it out, I know it'll be effective in combat." He said, as he examined his newly modified weapon and put it onto his back.

"Using the Emp effect of the Plasma Pistol, to take out someone's shields and then snip them off with the BTR." Epsilon said. "Kinda noob-ish if you ask me." He commented.

"…Shut up…And it's EMP." Washington corrected.

"You sound like such a douche when you say it like that." Epsilon replied.

Washington glanced at the AI, before he lurched forward as he felt a form of momentum stop. He looked out the bridge of the UNSC Apparition, before he noticed the lights inside the Supercarrier's hangar flicker on and off.

"Epsilon?" Washington asked.

"Don't look at me, seems we exited Slipspace." The AI of memory informed.

"Ugh, let's go. We need to see Iota." Washington said with a sigh, as he took Epsilon's data chip out of the Frigate and left.

In the pitch black void of an even darker disk formed. With a bright blue energy surrounding it, the energy swirled into the black void like a vortex. From the Slipspace rupture an extremely large ship, almost eleven and a half kilometers from front to back seemed to appear out of nowhere. It had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and dark silver hull.

The Supercarrier drifted in the Galactic void, with nothing around it. No planets, no asteroids, no stars, no light. Everything was dark, before the millions of tiny lights along the hull of the Supercarrier flickered back on.

In the void of space unknown and uncharted by few, a small cloud of grotesquely colored brown-bronze colored spores drifted. The small cloud of foreign spores slowly coagulated onto a very small part of the Supercarrier's hull. The spores created a human-sized stain that was completely unnoticeable due to the ship's size.

"Are we there?" Washington asked, as he entered the command center, only to see Iota looked nervous.

"…Yes…" Iota answered with a slight nod.

"I'm sensing a 'but'." Washington replied with a sigh.

"But, you told me to plot a course to the edge of the Galaxy so we could prepare for any Covenant trying to follow us. Well, I sorta had the same mindset of running UNSC ships, I sorta…travel through Slipspace at full power. And with the Covenant's Slipspace being more precise and powerful…" Iota trailed off.

"Oh God No…" Washington said as he looked down. "…Wait…Didn't you double the output of the power and enhanced the technology of the ship?" He asked, as he looked at the AI, to see her holographic avatar glowing a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"…Yes…" Iota said, as she looked down and gripped her holographic shirt nervously.

"Where exactly are we?" Washington asked with a scowl.

"262,106.5 light years from the Galactic Core." Iota informed, as she tracked the vector of the Slipstream and used Reach as a starting point, along with the calculations of how fast they were going and how long they were traveling.

"That…" Washington began, those speeds in that amount of time was almost impossible.

"Well most Covenant ships travel almost nine hundred Light Years per day in Slipspace. At maximum power they can reach about one thousand and seventy Light Years per day. When I optimized the power from the Ship's reactor, to give off almost twice as much power, those numbers doubled from one thousand and seventy to about two thousand two hundred Light Years a day. Then enhancing the engines of the Ship with some of the stored data on your Tac-pad and the 'forbidden data' they had in this ship….Well, the speed increased to three thousand two hundred Light years per day." Iota informed. "I…I'm sorry, Wash…" She said, as she looked down.

Washington scowled as he looked at the AI. "Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake, Iota?" He asked.

"…No." She replied.

"Anyone can make an error, Iota." Washington said, as his tone seemed far less imposing than it originally was. "But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to fix it." He informed.

Iota slowly nodded, before she looked down. "…It's your birthday…right?" She asked.

"Um…Yeah." Washington replied. He was surprised someone actually remembered.

"…I'm a terrible friend." Iota said sadly. "I got us lost in the middle of…Huh?" She sounded, as she looked at the view point. "…Reliquary… Reliquary…Holy Artifacts…" She mumbled, as she tilted her head unsure as unique scanner built into the Supercarrier picked up a 'Holy Artifact'. "…Almost thirty seven Light Years away…it's radiating 'Holy Energy'…what is it…" Iota muttered.

"What is it?" Washington asked.

"…I think I know how to fix the error…" Iota said, before she looked at Washington hopefully. "…It'll only take a few minutes…Can I have this chance?" She asked.

"You have my trust, Iota. Yes…" Washington said, as he walked over and sat in the floating Command Chair of the Supercarrier.

In the void of space, the Supercarrier turned slightly, before a disk of blackness, darker than the void opened. Blue energy swirled inward towards, creating a vortex effect, before the Supercarrier flew in.

In the middle of space floated a massive flattened dish with a series of eight curved arms, four large and four small, arranged around its rim, similar to the petals of a flower. The entire upper surface was terraformed, with oceans, forests and deserts.

Near Installation 00 or the Ark, a Slipspace Rupture formed, before the Supercarrier Chariot of the Gods exited it.

"Oh…My…God…What the hell is that thing?" Washington asked, as he leaned forward.

"…You're birthday present." Iota said with a smirk. "…Why don't you check it out?" She added.

A few hours later, Washington, Carolina, Maine, Emile, South, A pair of Brother-bonded Hunters, The Skirmisher Champion Gir, The armored Ibie'shan Jackal Sev, the explosive loving Grunt Ultra and a squad of Grunts. They all stood in the Hangar of the UNSC Apparition.

The large group stumbled slightly, as the Frigate disengaged from the Chariot of the Gods' Hangar, and dropped down towards the strange large construct.

"I don't know what the things we're flying at is, but be cautious." Washington advised.

"…Are we going to the Holy Ring?" The Ultra Grunt asked.

"I have no idea. It didn't look like a ring, but one was being made in the center of it, Geger." He informed, as he looked at the Ultra Grunt, he'd learned the little guy's name.

"Ohhh! Were you blinded by its majesty!?" The Grunt asked with its high-pitched voice.

"…I was certainly impressed." Washington replied, as the turbulence kicked up a bit.

The UNSC frigate landed safely in a wide open area giving a panoramic view over a massive waterfall and an ocean. Near it was a massive spire structure.

The floor of the UNSC frigate, lowered with Washington and his group having their weapons poised, ready for an attack.

"…Oh my…" Carolina muttered, as she looked up and she could see the Galaxy. "We're…out of our Galaxy." She said in surprise.

"…Eh." South sounded, not really impressed.

To the group's surprise several unique looking robots floated around the Frigate and scanned the Apparition. Before one of them floated and hovered in front of the group. The robot was silver with two arm-like appendages, with two fine manipulators at the end of each arm. Their central head rests above a curved undercarriage housing a weapon.

The Sentinel looked at the group with a glowing teal eye, before it scanned them. "…Appetitor… Appetior…Meddler…" The Robot sounded, as it scanned the Grunt, Jackal and Hunter. "Leave Instillation 00, with in the time given or you will be atomized." The Sentinel said, before it looked at Washington and scanned him. "…Reclaimer…Forget my previous warning…You are free to travel on this Instillation…" The Sentinel spoke, before it floated away.

"Damn Wash, you're getting fucking good at this." South commented, referring to the recruitment of the Covenant members, now he didn't even have to say anything.

"No it scanned me. And them, maybe they're programed to react to a certain species." Washington theorized, before he turned around and noticed the Grunt Ultra was…bowing to him, which looked weird since he had such stubby limbs.

"The Holy warriors of the sacred rings! They call you, Reclaimer…In…Inheritors of the Gods!" The Ultra Grunt announced.

"Um…I…Guess?" Washington said unsure, before he looked around and saw a large silver spire like building. "Let's go." He said. He wanted to know what this construct's purpose was and what 'Reclaimer' was supposed to mean. After a few minutes, the group was able to make it into the spire and traveled through the chrome-silver hallways, until they exited the hallways.

In front of them was a large holographic map of Instillation 00. The Hunters moved forward in front of Washington, as ready for any surprise attacks. The Squad Grunts spread out, and the Jackals moved to the corners of the room.

Washington walked up to the holographic map, before he reached up to the back of his head and pugged Epsilon into the data base.

"…Holy fucking shit!" Epsilon announced, as he entered the system.

"Epsilon…" Washington began.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean when you say 'I don't have authority here?'" Epsilon demanded, as he stood still. "Don't patronize me! Don't call me an 'inferior intelligence' you asshole. I'll kick your floating ass!" He yelled.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Epsilon?" Washington asked with annoyance.

"Some douche AI wants me to stop what I'm doing. Or he said he'd personally remove me…What a dumbass." Epsilon said, before he glanced down again. "…Huh? No wait…there…Two Super AI's here…" He muttered. "Whoa-ho, you upset I that I got that file you dumbass!? Well you're shit outa luck, buddy." The AI of Memory informed.

"I've never met an AI that cursed so damn much." Emile admitted, before he glanced around.

"Two Super AIs?" Washington questioned.

"Yeah this douchebag Monitor and...Um…Something called Mendicant Bias." Epsilon informed. "I got all I needed to know, I don't want to hear this douchebag yap at me for several fucking hours." The AI said.

Washington sighed, as he reached forward and pulled the Data Crystal chip from the conduit, and put the Chip in the back of his helmet. Epsilon materialized on Washington's shoulder.

"What was that, Epsilon?" Carolina asked, as she looked at the AI.

"Some asshole AI was being a dick, that's what. Then with the almost planet loud of information the Ark contained…" Epsilon said angrily.

"…The Ark…" South said, she wasn't a religious person, but she heard of that from somewhere.

"It's supposed to protect people from some giant super weapon." Epsilon answered uncaringly, before he turned and looked at Washington. "Wash, I don't have much information on this place, and I don't have much control. That Monitor douche was restricting a lot of access very fast. But…I was able to find someone…Well something to help us find the answers we're looking for." The AI of memory informed.

"What exactly?" Washington asked with a scowl.

"An AI that's locked in the vast desert entombed for thousands of years…a place I know the exact location of. An AI called Mendicant Bias." Epsilon informed.

A few hours later and a call to the Chariot of the Gods later, a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, or a Scarab was deployed from orbit. Washington and his group, stood inside the Scarab, as the Assault Platform used its Focus Cannon to mine through the ground.

"I feel so safe in here." Emile commented, as he looked around the interior of the Scarab. He'd seen dozens of Scarabs in the Covenant War and was jealous he could never actually pilot the Platform.

"I know the feeling." Washington said, he'd always tried to hijack Scarabs and tried to use them against the Covenant, but he found out they were controlled by Hunters inside the Platform and was impossible to control. "Guess what, you know what a Lich is?" He asked as he looked at his fellow Spartan.

"The hell's that?" Emile questioned.

"Put a Scarab and a Phantom together, and you get that." Washington informed.

"…I flyin' Scarab? Damn, the Covies get all the good stuff." Emile complained a bit.

"Cut the chatter." Carolina interjected. She might have been privy to the occasional banter, but this was a technical mission and didn't want to seem unprofessional.

"Geez, buzz-kill much." South commented, getting an annoyed look from Carolina. Maine stood near Washington, before he nodded to himself, as Sigma made a comment.

Geger adjusted his methane tank, as he went back to running maintenance on the Scarab, with the squad of Grunts. The Bonded-Hunters stood near the heart of the Scarab, to communicate with the Lekgolo colony inside the Platform.

After a few minutes, the Scarab stopped, and the back part of the Scarab opened up, letting the group off. Washington took his modified Battle Rifle off his back and looked around, as the others hopped off the Scarab.

They were in a large and deep tunnel, with most of the tunnel composed of glassed sand. Since the Scarab used its Plasma Focus Cannon to burn through the ground, the heat singed the sand to glass. Washington walked around the Scarab and saw a large silver wall with links of blue hard-light holding it together.

"What can be here?" Carolina asked, as she held two Plasma Rifles.

"That's exactly what we're here to find out." Washington replied. There were two reasons why he was curious. One because he was naturally curious about what this place was and wanted to figure out the mystery, two because he wondered if this could help the Humans and the former members of the Covenant he'd take it.

Washington walked up to the unique wall, before a holographic switch formed in the center of it. The armored man reached forward curiously, like he was guided by instinct and activated the switch. A loud hissing and humming sounded echoed, as the hard-light links on the wall pulled apart, as the wall opened up like a doorway.

The group slowly moved in, as they looked around. The entire room was illuminated by bright blue hard-light lines. But it what was the object in the center of the room that grabbed everyone's attention.

In the center of the room was an almost basketball sized mass of data crystals, which hovered over a web-like network of green hard lights. In the center of the crystals there are was a central glowing eye. The crystal object was encased in a sphere of clear energy shielding.

Washington noticed the mass of AI data crystals look at him for a second, before it looked down again. The black and golden armored man raised his hand up and did a circular motion. "…Form a perimeter and secure the area. I'll chat with this 'Super AI'." He informed.

Washington walked up to the entrapped AI, before its central eye looked at him. "…Greetings, Reclaimer." The AI said with a tone of melancholy.

"Mendicant Bias." Washington replied. "…You called me a Reclaimer, so do other things. What is that?" He asked.

"You are a Reclaimer…The inheritors of the Mantle…The children of my makers…the Forerunners…You are Forerunner….My former masters." Mendicant Bias informed sadly.

"…Forerunner…former Masters?" Washington asked curiously.

"The Forerunners are my makers, the makers of The Ark, all Instillations." The AI replied, before its central eye looked down. "…I was turned. Conversed with the Gravemind for decades, it convinced me my makers were the enemy. I was made to combat the Flood and the Gravemind, but I turned…I joined it." It said.

Washington looked confused, but it didn't show from behind his helmet. '_Flood…Gravemind._' He thought.

"I took control of almost half of the Forerunner fleet and sent it against itself…I killed billions of my Makers…" Mendicant Bias said with a heavy tone of melancholy. "…I am penitent. I know that what I have done cannot be forgiven. I will accept my stasis with grace, and await a time where I might redeem myself." It informed, still inside the energy shield.

"Hmm…" Washington sounded, before he got an idea. "…You called me Reclaimer, a Forerunner, correct?" He asked, as he looked at the mass of Data Crystals.

"You are Reclaimer, the children of my Makers." Mendicant Bias recited.

"…Then why don't you help me?" Washington asked.

The AI looked at the armored man, before it looked down again. "The sentiment is nice. But you do not comprehend the magnitude of the damage crimes I have committed." Mendicant Bias informed sadly.

"I might not know, but we're at war with…" He began.

"I know." Mendicant Bias interrupted, as it looked down further. "You are at war with the Covenant, fanatical worshipers of my Makers." It said.

Washington was curious know. This construct was two hundred and sixty thousand light years from the Galactic Core, in undocumented and unexplored regions of space. "How did you know?" He asked.

"During my subjugation and capture by my Makers. A fragment of my Data Crystals was imbedded into one of the Key Ships, a vessel the Covenant has. For eons I have watched. Listened to them misinterpret what I tried to tell them. I told them you are Reclaimer…They did not understand me. They thought I said 'Reclamation'. They ignored what I said and waged a war with you. To keep what I said hidden. If the Covenant knew the Gods they worshipped were still here…living through their Children, their very Religion would collapse." Mendicant Bias said. "As you can see, I am not free of sin even against your race. Even know. I am still fighting against my Makers." It admitted sadly.

Washington sighed. He didn't really fault the AI. Mendicant Bias said he tried to stop the Covenant and they took it as something else. But it seems the guilt in Mendicant Bias, made it feel responsible.

"I see." Washington said.

"Now you understand why I should no help. I'll eventually bring you miss fortune, and betray you. I do not want to betray me Master again." The AI informed.

Washington took a step closer towards the case, before he leveled himself up with the AI mass of Data Crystals. "I know I can never fully comprehend what you did. But, believe me. I'm no saint either. I have done…so many atrocities in for the good of my people." He admitted with a sigh, as he glanced down. He wasn't going to glorify war, there were some things that are needed to be done and sometimes Washington was the person who could do it.

"Somewhere deep down, I know what I was doing was wrong. But I know there was no way out. It was just how things were. I couldn't change it. I kept trying to convince myself that the people I was hurting deserved it…But I eventually numbed myself to that feeling. I chose to continue to hurt people." Washington informed.

"There are always other choices." Mendicant Bias said, still looking down.

"Yes, yes there is." Washington replied.

"I chose to fight my Makers, killed billions." Mendicant Bias voiced.

"Yes, you willingly stay here. Wishing, hoping, and waiting, to be punished." Washington responded.

"I stay here, waiting for my penance waiting for the time where I can be forgiven for my transgressions." Mendicant Bias informed. "But I can't imagine that time ever coming." It added.

"Because it won't." Washington interjected. "Someday others might convince you that they've forgiven you. But that's for their comfort, more than yours. They think if they give you some sorta forgiveness is a blessing." He informed.

"…Then how do I go on?" Mendicant Bias asked sadly.

"You don't." Washington replied. "You will never forgive yourself…Accept it. You hurt others, countless others, that can't be changed. You'll never find redemption from it. But it doesn't mean you have to die, it doesn't mean you have to stay in this prison. You don't move forward, if you don't fight and survive, then all you originally stood for will fall. You can still fight and live, but don't do it for yourself, do it for others. The others that may survive through you're actions. That's the least you can do." He said.

Mendicant Bias' central eye looked down, before its eye dimmed slightly. "…I see…I will do all I can to help you, Reclaimer. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable…to keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions." The Forerunner Contender-class artificial intelligence, or the panicle and most advance form of Artificial Intelligence to be created.

Washington nodded, as he leveled his modified Battle Rifle at the Energy Shield, before he began to overcharge the under-barreled Plasma Pistol.

"Unacceptable…Unacceptable!" A tiny-high pitched voice announced. "What do you think you are doing?" The voice demanded, causing the group to turn around and looked at the entrance of the room.

A silver floating sphere that is concave on three sides, with an illuminated photoreceptor located on the front of the orb. The metal covering is reminiscent of other Forerunner constructs. The photoreceptor was an orange color.

"I am the Monitor of this Instillation! Step away from the prisoner! And leave in an orderly fashion!" The Monitor announced.

"I'm freeing Mendicant Bias. The time he spent is enough." Washington said seriously.

"Unacceptable! That is against protocol! 032 Mendicant Bias will only be released by the current Didact!" The Monitor announced. "Now I have given you a warning, which you have chosen to ignore. You've know ben added to the Sentinels' targeting parameters." It informed.

"…What does that mean?" South asked, as she looked at the black and golden armored man.

"It means peace talks broken down, now I do this my way." Washington said cynically, before he fired the over charged plasma bolt right at the Monitor. The Overcharged Plasma Bolt exploded in and EMP'd the Monitor's shields and the Monitor collapsed.

Washington turned around and fired another charged overcharge Plasma Bolt at the shield that held Mendicant Bias. The Spartan reached out and caught the Basketball sized of AI's Data Crystals.

"Reclaimer, I am merely the Personality Construct Array of Mendicant Bias. While I do not have the necessary capacity to control several fleets of millions at once, I will do my best to ensure your safety." Mendicant Bias informed, with its Data Crystal glowing slightly with every word with said.

"It's fine…What do I do with you?" Washington asked.

"My Monitor shell is not on this instillation, and has most likely been destroyed along with a few other larger Date Crystal fragments…." Mendicant Bias began, before its eye looked at the EMP'd Monitor. "…But I suppose you could transfer me into that Monitor, I can take full control of this institution and re-configure the Sentinel targeting grid. Along collect my fragments on this Instillation and create a sufficient housing unit for myself." It said.

Washington scowled, before he knelt down and picked up the EMP'd Monitor, and held it up to Basketball sized Data Crystal with web-like network of green hard light paths that ran through it. The Black and golden armored soldier watched as the Web-like network of green hard light paths moved through the Crystal and moved into the silver Monitor.

The Monitor's eye flicker on, gleaned a bright blue. The orb inside the Monitor's metal gleaned a low red, as the Monitor itself gave off a green light. "Greetings, I am 032 Mendicant Bias. And I am going to ensure your survival, Master." The Monitor said, in a tiny-high pitched echoey voice.

"Master?" Washington asked unsure.

"Forerunners and most Organics in general wished to be referred to by their titles." Mendicant Bias informed, as its lone Monitor Eye looked at him. "I need your help." It said. "Someone has activated a failsafe on one of the Instillations, putting them all on standby ready to fire." It stated.

"What?" Washington questioned.

"Not enough time…I'll explain on the way. You can bring your allies with you, but the Sentinels do not count you as a target." Mendicant Bias, as it floated off. Washington shared a glance with the other people in his group, and noticed the Grunts were looking at him like he was a God, which creeped him out a bit.

A few hours later, the group rode the Scarab out of the Tunnel, allowing Mendicant Bias to see the open air and artificial sky of The Ark. But it seemed upset. "Unacceptable…Master, that vessel is unbefitting of you." The Monitor informed. "It's barely passing Tier 3 in Technological progression. Master, I humble request I upgrade this ship, so it will do better to protect you." It said.

Washington glanced down for a few seconds. The ship was a legacy of his group's work. But they were willing to add newer technologies to the Ship. "You can, but…can you keep it relatively the same, aesthetically wise." He said.

Mendicant Bias drifted towards the Spartan. "Of course, Master." It said happily, before dozens of Sentinels became apparent. Washington hopped off the Scarab, followed by Maine, South, Geger the Grunt Ultra, Gir the Champion Skirmisher and Sev the Armored Jackal sniper.

Washington looked up at the other occupants of the Scarab. "You guys stay here with the Scarab. This'll be a quick operation and the more people the slower we'll be." He informed which was true. A pelican flew out of the Hangar of the UNSC Apparition and landed in front of the small group of six, before Mendicant floated up next to Washington.

"Master, we must move quickly to the Citadel if we are to ensure the de-activation of the Halo Arrays." Mendicant Bias informed, getting a nod from the Spartan, as he and the small group entered the pelican.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I'm following the Commander, so many weird ass adventures." Emile commented, as he moved to the highest point of the Scarab and sat down.

The Pelican dropship took off at high-speeds, to the edge of the core of the Ark. Washington sat in the cockpit of the Pelican, as he piloted it to the designated location. While he was flying Mendicant Bias told him its story, about how it was created to fight the Gravemind, and what the Flood was, who the Forerunners were. Washington was really impressed at what he learned.

Eventually the Pelican arrived at a barrier that blocked its entry into to the Citadel. Mendicant Bias looked through the glass of the cockpit, before the barrier turned off. "Nothing shall hold you back, Master." Mendicant Bias informed.

"…Thanks." Washington said with a slight nod, as he maneuvered the Pelican through the mountains, and landed in an area were a large structure, one end of which was suspended over the void of the Ark's core resided. The Pelican landed, allowing the group to enter the Citadel.

The Ultra Grunt looked around in awe, at all the holographic Halo's. The two Jackals looked a bit disinterested. South looked down through the semi-transparent floor, before she made an 'Hmph' sound. Maine glanced at the holographic representation of all the Halos on standby.

"Let us hurry, Master. We do not know how long it will take for the Covenant to discover this place. If they active this place, all life will be wiped out." Mendicant Bias said urgently.

"Yeah, yeah." Washington said with a sigh, as he followed the Contender-Class AI.

"It's here, Master." Mendicant Bias said, as it floated over a glowing blue panel orb with glyphs covering it.

"How come you couldn't just turn it off?" Washington asked.

"The Instillations can only be accessed by Forerunner or Reclaimer. They can't be accessed by Monitors." Mendicant Bias informed. "Even I don't have the access to that." It added.

Washington scowled, before he reached forward with the blue orb automatically moving to match his hand. He touched the panel, before the seven Halos glowed brightly, before they dimmed and turned off.

"You did it, Master!" Mendicant Bias announced happily.

"…I just pushed a button." Washington said dryly.

"A button that could have wiped all life in the Galaxy if pushed wrong." The AI replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Huh, that is true." Washington agreed, before he thought of something. "Hey Mendicant, there's a ship in orbit. Can you transmit some Data to the AI running it? She's been trying to operate the Ship at full capacity. You said the Forerunners were incredibly advanced, and the Covenant reverse-engineered their technology to a very poor degree. I was wondering if you could give the AI on the ship the Data so she could fully optimize the ship." He asked.

Mendicant Bias floated closer towards the Spartan, as its single glowing blue eye stared at him for a second. "Already done, Master, any other tasks?" It asked, ready to help.

"No, um not yet." Washington replied unsure.

The group left the Citadel and flew back to the Cartographer, at a more cruising casual sped. After a few hours the Pelican eventually arrived back at the Cartographer, with the UNSC Apparition floating in low-orbit.

"Holy Shit…" Washington muttered, as he looked out the cockpit window and saw the ship. Contrast to its original dark black blocky design. The Frigate looked slightly longer, higher and wider. It was about the same size as a Paris-class heavy frigate, in fact it looked a lot like a Paris-class heavy frigate. The armor wasn't pitch-black instead it was a chrome-silver like most of the Forerunner structures. It even looked sleeker.

"Do you like it Master, I tried to integrate as much Forerunner technology, without changing the design of the vessel." Mendicant Bias said.

"…What'd you do?" Washington questioned.

"The abysmal power source on the ship was replaced. The power core inside the ship's now up to Forerunner standers, now using practically infinitely available vacuum energy as a power source. I had the Sentinels replace the Fusion Drives your ships engines utilize for propulsion, for Reaction Drives that are far more efficient. I noticed the lack of your Slipspace drive and assumed it was because of the insufficient power source. So the Sentinels put a Slipspace Drive, with a Slipspace flake integrated into the device." Mendicant Bias recited. "I had the Sentinels layer a super-dense metal over the Armor of the vessel. I also took the liberty of replacing the twelve point-defense guns, with twelve automatic Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network heavy artillery cannons. The missiles were left un-changed. The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon was optimized for faster charge rate, especially with the power core on your ship. I also integrated a weapon in the second horizontal structure…" The AI began.

"…You mean the sensor array under the MAC gun?" Washington said dryly.

"…That was a sensor array?" Mendicant Bias asked in surprise.

"It helped keep the Frigate balanced, so the MAC gun would aim on target." He informed.

"Well the systems update for the vessel should help with that." The AI replied.

"I see, and the second weapon you integrated?" Washington asked.

"A compact form of the Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapon." Mendicant Bias informed.

"…A Particle Cannon…" Washington said unsure, imagining a Giant Beam Rifle.

"Precisely, the Particle Cannon projects a beam of a hyper-dense collection of negatively charged ions that has the potential to disintegrate any target in range." Mendicant Bias said.

"I'm curious, can I charge up both the Particle Cannon and the MAC gun at the same time, and use the Particle Cannon to destroy the shields of a ship, and then use the MAC to tear through its armor?" Washington questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, I agree, that would be the best strategic option." The AI said happily. "Back to the specifications, I have to admit, the Cloaking Generator was incredibly sophisticated for your Technological Tier. Projecting an energy field around the vessel and use that field to cloak the vessel, Impressive, but impossible with the power you had supplying it. The Sentinels improved the design, to much better conserve power. I have also taken the liberty to building an Energy Shield Generator into the Cloaking device. This allows you to shift from the energy that cloaks the vessel to Energy shielding. Though this means you can't Cloak and have Shields at the same time." Mendicant Bias informed.

"Eh, that's fucking awesome." Epsilon informed, as he materialized on Washington's shoulder.

Mendicant Bias looked at the AI hologram in surprise, before it looked at Washington. "Is that the construct I felt inside your Combat Skin?" It asked curiously.

"Um, sure I guess. Epsilon, this is Mendicant Bias, Mendicant this is Epsilon, the AI that helped me find you." Washington informed.

"I see, I must thank you construct." Mendicant Bias said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Epsilon replied uncaringly.

"So the power core, Slipspace, armor, armament, system software, Cloaking and Shielding, had been integrated and advanced to high-degrees…anything else?" Washington questioned in a straight forward manner.

"Since I know you're questions about The Ark have been answered, I know you're not going to stay here long." Mendicant Bias admitted. "And of course, I am going with you Master. And since the hangar of your vessel was empty and of optimal size, so I had the Sentinels construct a large Sentinel Manufacturing Facility inside the Hangar, taking up approximately four-filths of the Hangar's room." The AI informed happily.

"…Where's the Scarab?" Washington asked dryly, as he noticed the large Assault Platform was missing. The Hangar of the Apparition was unloaded into the Supercarrier's Hangar. And there was enough room in the Frigate to move the Scarab inside it. But it was gone.

"I teleported it and the people inside it back to the Ship in orbit, they were within the range of the translocation grid." Mendicant Bias answered, getting a nod from the Spartan.

The Pelican's thrusters ignited, before it sped towards the Forerunner-Enhanced UNSC Frigate. The dropship entered the Hangar and attacked to the upper part of the area, as the Hangar doors closed. The Pelican's rear door opened, allowing the small group of six, being Washington, South, Maine, Geger, Sev and Gir.

A quiet shrill whirling sound echoed as Mendicant Bias in a Monitor containment Shell floated out, leaving a small contrail of impulse energy. An Aggressor Sentinel came out from a weird outlet from the wall of the Hangar, holding a unique shell casing. Mendicant Bias fired a small beam from its eye and grabbed the unique shell casing.

Washington watched as the beam coming from the Monitor's eye turning a deep green, before the beam dissipated. The Monitor collapsed to the ground, with no light. The Unique Shell casing was floating, giving off the same quiet shrill whirling sound, as it floated. The Shell Casing looking incredibly similar in size and shape to the Monitor Shell, though it had a more ornate casing with three eyes and a glyph in the center of them.

Washington reached down and picked up the empty-Monitor casing. "…What happened to the AI inside this thing?" He asked.

"I assimilated it into myself, Master." Mendicant Bias informed happily, as it floated towards him. "Shall I dispose of the casing?" It asked.

"…No, we'll keep it, I don't know when we could need something like this." Washington said, as he looked at the Casing. There was Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Sigma, Omega, Iota, Theta, and Epsilon. All those AI, he's sure if needed one of them could be transferred into the Monitor.

"So we have another AI thing on here." South commented rudely. "You've shown you can be somewhat useful, but we don't need another machine around here." She said. She was annoyed there were almost as many AIs as there were humans, and everyone made such a big deal about them.

"That is such an inaccurate term as to what I am! I am Contender-Class Metarch Ancilla!" Mendicant Bias argued.

"Just a machine with a fancy name and a higher price tag." South replied, as she crossed her arms.

"South." Washington said warningly.

"It's alright, Master. Beings on such lower plans usually look on with jealousy, as they see something they can't comprehend." Mendicant Bias replied, as it floated off to the bridge of the Forerunner-Enhanced UNSC Frigate.

Maine looked at the things transpiring. "It seems the 'Machine with a fancy name and higher price tag', just told South off-**told South off**." Sigma commented, getting a nod from the white armored man.

Washington looked at South, before he sighed. "South, you gotta stop doing that." He said, before he walked off, following the AI construct. She was always mouthing off against the AIs, like Delta and Theta.

South looked down as she clenched her fists, and then walked off. The Grunt Ultra tilted his head, before he walked off to mess with his Fuel Rod Gun. Sev and Gir glared at each other, before the moved to the furthest part of the ship, avoiding each other. Maine went to his room, on the ship to sharpen the blade on his Brute Shot.

The Chromed-Silver armored Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate began to drift higher up into the air. The exhaust thrusters in the Frigate gave off a bright blue energy, the energy exhaust pushed the now highly advanced ship forward at high speeds, breaking past The Ark's Orbit in only a few seconds.

The larger sleeker ship flew through space, towards a gigantic Supercarrier. After a few minutes, the UNSC Apparition docked inside the Chariot of the God's Hangar.

Washington looked around the bridge of the UNSC Apparition, it looked substantially more advance then it originally was, but he was fine with it. "Master, I do believe we must hurry and entre Slipspace. I locked down most of if not all the functions regarding the Halo Array on the Ark, but I do not want to be here if the Covenant Armada is to arrive." Mendicant Bias voiced.

The Spartan scowled, as he glanced out the windowed bridge of the frigate. "What are the odds of the Covenant finding this place?" He asked.

"…Incredibly high…Do you want me to tell you the numbers?" The AI asked.

"No, come on. Let's go to the Command Cen…" Washington began, before he was surrounded by an intense yellow-orange glow and similarly colored rings and then vanished with the AI.

In the Control Center of the Supercarrier, an intense yellow-orange light gleaned, before Washington and Mendicant Bias materialized. "Hmm…Such rudimentary technology." The AI commented, as it looked throughout the bridge. It didn't insult Washington's ship because well, Washington was his master, that'd be disrespectful. But the Covenant had access to Forerunner Technology for almost three to four thousand years, yet they have only ten to twenty percent of the Technology in use.

"But it works." Iota commented, as she materialized. "Sup Cutie, Light-bulb." She said with a nod.

"Well I think we've made sure the Covenant can't track us, and we can probably take out any ship that tries to attack. We're going to return back to the Galaxy." Washington instructed.

"…Aw, fine." Iota said, with a slight pout, she wanted to visit The Ark too.

The Supercarrier turned and faced the visible Milky Way Galaxy. A black disk with bright blue energy swirling into it opened up in front of the Chariot of the Gods.

Unknowns to the passengers aboard the Supercarrier, a battle was taking place 240,000 light years away on Earth. Several UNSC Frigates fired several MAC guns upon the Forerunner Dreadnought that was on the ground, but the Ship didn't take any visible damage. A powerful shockwave emitted from the ground, before large flaps came up from the ground, and a large Slipspace Portal was created.

Just at that moment, The Supercarrier several hundred thousand light years away from the Galactic core formed its Slipspace rupture. Just as the Supercarrier flew into the rupture, the Slipspace Portal formed at that exact moment.

/_Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy-Unidentified Solar System -Covenant Supercarrier Chariot of the Gods-January 4, 2003_/

A black disk with a blue energy field around it opened up, before a large ship measuring eleven and a half kilometers long, It had a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and dark silver hull. The Covenant Supercarrier drifted in space, with sparks of electricity crackling off the hull of the ship, as the temporal EMP effects of the Slipspace rupture affected the ship.

While the Supercarrier drifted, waiting for the systems to reboot. A brown-bronze colored spot on the hull of the ship, began to move and formed together to form a larger construct. While the Supercarrier drifted by the single planet in the solar system, before the large constructs fell.

Three pods of bio-matter fell. The pods had spikes on the front and several tentacles in the back of the pod. The planet had descent amount of lush life. In a clearing in the middle of a forest, a large ring-like object with several dozen glyphs around the edge stood up. In front of the ring was a unique pedestal panel-type device.

One of the Pods crashed and slammed right into the Dial Home Device, destroying it. Another pod slammed right into the only Stargate on the planet, warping the metal and carried enough Kinetic force to knock the Ring down flat on the ground. The third pod slammed into some trees and dirt near the collapsed ring barring it.

"Ug-Uh-Oh…" Alien known as a Unas sounded, as it approached the sound. "Cho-Pa…" The alien muttered, before it crouched down next to the pod. The brown-bronze colored pod exploded open, as a small bulbous creature with tentacles lunged forward and stabbed itself into the Unas. "Ah…AH!" The Unas yelled, as its body began to mutate.

In orbit the Supercarrier's lights began to flicker on. "What the hell was that?" Washington asked, as he stood back up.

"It would seem we were in Slipspace for six seconds." Mendicant Bias commented, as it looked at the black and golden armored Spartan. "It should have taken at the least twelve seconds to reach the distance from the Ark to the outer rim of the Galaxy. Something must have happened." It said.

"Maybe I'm just that good." Iota boasted with a wide smirk.

"That is unlikely." Mendicant Bias replied bluntly, unintentionally insulting the AI. "Being 'Good' does not change the laws of Slipspace." It stated.

"Cut the chatter guys, Iota. It doesn't matter. Can you take us back to the Sol system?" Washington asked.

"Oh you know it." Iota replied, like it was entirely too easy.

"I see, take us to the outer part of the Sol system, I wouldn't want this ship to be fired upon by a few hundred Super MACs. I'll take the Apparition to Earth to make preparations for the Supercarrier." He informed, as he sat back on the Shipmaster's chair on the Chariot of the Gods.

A Slipspace Rupture formed, before The Supercarrier flew into Slipspace. The atmosphere of the planet below began to slowly turn a dark murky brown.

/_Edge of the Sol System-Covenant Supercarrier Chariot of the Gods-January 5, 2003/_

The Supercarrier Chariot of the Gods stayed in orbit a few hundred kilometers away from Pluto. A small chrome-silver ship dropped out of the bottom of the Supercarrier, as the ship gave off a blue light and flew at high-speeds deeper into the Solar System.

The Forerunner Enhanced UNSC Frigate flew towards Earth, while Washington stood at the observation part of the Bridge. He took a deep breath as the ship flew towards the home planet of his kind. But…he felt anxious, there was something he felt wasn't right.

Floating over Washington's shoulder was Mendicant Bias. "…Does something feel…off?" He asked, as he glanced at the Contender-AI.

"You are asking if an Artificial Intelligence feels something." Mendicant Bias said, as it looked at the armored man. "…The answer is yes. I do feel something a bit…different." It admitted. "I do not like it." It added.

"Yeah, you fell something off. And you can't understand what it is, and it's nagging at you." Washington said with a nod.

"Precisely." The AI agreed.

Washington glanced around and noticed several Sentinels and Engineers floating around, messing with terminals on the bridge, keeping up maintenance. He was going by himself. The Ex-Freelancers were technically criminals, the Simulation Troopers might fuck something up and well it'd be stupid to bring some of the Covenant Members.

The Silver-Chrome Forerunner-Enhanced UNSC Frigate flew passed Jupiter, and that's when Washington narrowed his eyes. "From what I know…there are several space stations on the moons of Saturn…We should have been contacted and intercepted by now." He commented, feeling a bit nervous. What if the Covenant attacked Earth in the few months he's been on the Supercarrier?

"…Go into Mar's orbit." Washington instructed, before the UNSC Frigate changed course and flew towards the Red planet.

"What the Hell…" Washington muttered, as he looked at the Planet. "Where are the Shipyards? Where's Chiron TL-34?...Why is the planet Red? Mars was terraformed? It was terraformed around 2080…" He said unsure.

"Master, I am picking up a lot of electromagnetic radiation…" Mendicant Bias informed, as it looked at the blue and green planet. "A lot of Radio clutter, most of it aimed outward." It added.

Washington scowled slightly. Most colonies chose to limit the signals they planets gave out, in case Covenant could pick it up. "I see…Take us closer to Earth, but keep us at least three hundred thousand kilometers from the planet…I want to see something." He instructed seriously.

The Reaction Drives on the Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate ignited with bright blue light, as the Frigate was sent off at high-speeds, leaving a small contrail of blue energy. The UNSC Apparition arrived at Earth, and waited in orbit about the same distance The Moon was from the planet.

"…Something is so wrong here. Why isn't the planer surrounded by dozens of SMACs? If they were destroyed and the Covenant attacked the Planet would show signs of standard Plasma Bombardment…what is going on?" He asked.

Mendicant Bais' eyes dimmed, thinking it was responsible for what was going on. Washington scowled, as he narrowed his eyes. "Mendicant, can you hack into the planetary systems of Earth…Find the date." He said.

"It's…January 5…" The AI began, causing the Spartan to look at it. "…2003." It added.

"…Five hundred years in the past!" Washington yelled, as he glared at the planet "I get some of the most advanced technology to date to stop a war that hasn't started yet!" He ranted. "Of all the stupid, Inconceivable, asinine things to happen, in my days, this is the fucking weirdest!" He announced.

"…Or we could be in an alternate reality, with your time 2552 and 2003 happening to coincide, or an Alternate reality were something was changed, the Forerunners might not have existed, or a different universe entirely where nothing coincides with our universe." Mendicant Bias injected, as it floated towards the Spartan.

"That's stupid." Washington replied, before he glanced down with a scowl. "…We need to check…If this is in the past, I could fuck a lot of stuff up, create a major paradox. If I confront Earth as it is now, shit will go crazy. If I try to give the technology to the government, humans will advance considerably fast and be prepared for the Covenant. But, doing that negates Prometheus being created since we already have advance technology. With the program not being formed, this ship wouldn't exist, so the technology to give to the humans wouldn't exist…Uh, I hate paradoxes." Washington muttered. "So that's a no go. If this place is an Alternate reality than, well I can't just hand the most advance Technology I have right over to them. For all I know this world could be ruled by dumbasses and use it to blow themselves up…Ugh…What to do…" The Cynical Man muttered, before he signed and looked up.

"Eh, fuck it. Mendicant, take us back to the Chariot of the Gods, we're all just going to land on a planet and just…sort some shit out." Washington instructed.

"Of course, Master!" Mendicant Bias said happily, with a tiny-high pitched voice, before the sleek Chrome-Silver Frigate flew back to the further reaches of the Sol System.

* * *

**Yay, now they're in the Stargate universe.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

/_Epsilon Eridani system-Stellar System -10.5 Light Years from Earth -Reach II- February 10, 2003/ _

A planet larger then Earth and was littered with surface a surface that was pockmarked with meteor impact craters, some of these forming large seas. There was one supercontinent on the planet, with a large amount of white clouds in the atmosphere. The planet had a strong aurora type phenomenon, caused by a strong magnetic field of the planet. The planet had two natural satellites. One was a large ringed planet, and the other being small cratered moon.

Eighteen unique looking ships floated in orbit around the planet. Four of the ships had a roughly teardrop-shaped fore section that drooped downward, forming a bulbous protrusion; the dorsal surface of this section contained a recessed area. Near the aft end, the hull splits into six sleek, wing-like structures. The shortest pair facing outward at a slightly upward angle, the mid-sized structures curve upward at an inward-facing angle, and the largest structures curve downward and also facing inward.

Four other ships were nearly two kilometers from stem to stern that had a sleek, amphibious design with sweeping contours, bulbous sections, and perfect symmetry. There were four fin-like structures beneath the bow.

Nine ships were relatively small compared to the other ships. They were streamlined, with a smooth oblong hull shape. And had a unique 'Double hull' design, different to the other ships. There were four engines at the rears of the ships, giving off red and blue plasmatic light.

The Last ship seemed to rest in geosynchronous orbit over the large supercontinent. The ship was titanic in size with a bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette and dark silver-grey hull and it had unique swollen and bulbous 'hooked' bow section.

The Fleet of Four Covenant CPV-Class heavy destroyers, Four CCS-Battlecruisers, Nine SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes, and One CSO-Class Supercarrier.

On the planet's surface was a UNSC Fortress base built up from the ground, with several buildings surrounding the station, there were also several defensive turrets places at the corners of the base. In low orbit floated a fairly large ship, about half a kilometer long. The ship was sleek chrome-silver, with a Forerunner look to it.

A few dozen meters from the Fortress, were several large anti-air turrets, which were six barreled mini-guns or the M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns. In the distance were several large guns, almost thirty seven meters high. They had a sleek and light construction, composed of the gun itself and a large tripod mount, which houses platforms for snipers. There were a few more large weapons, that looked sleeker but heavier than the ones before were scattered across the area. The weapons were several Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannons or the Mantis, along with a few Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannons or Tyrants. Both powerful Anti-Air weapons utilized by the Covenant that fired Ultra-heavy plasma blots that can destroy most UNSC Ships with one or two shots.

With the several Scythe Anti-Air guns, several Mantis Anti-Air guns, Tyrant anti-air guns, along with the small fleet and Supercarrier around the planet. Any attack from space was almost suicide. A few miles away from the Fortress, were several Covenant Citadel basses, made from materials from the CPV-Heavy Destroyers. The buildings around the Citadels were all Warehouses, that were collecting and mining resources from the planet.

But inside the group of Citadels as a large structure, a structure that was composed of familiar blue colored metal, similar to the Heavy Corvettes. Scrapping and scavenging the materials of six of the SDV-Heavy Corvettes, the Engineers and Sentinels were able to construct a makeshift Assembly Forge, to create more Covenant Equipment.

"So…What the hell is it?" A familiar male voice asked.

Inside the UNSC Fortress base, underground, Washington stood, in his black and golden armor. Over his shoulder floated Mendicant Bais.

"…I do believe it's a Circle…Perhaps a Ring." The Contender-Class AI said, as he and Washington stood a few meters in front of them was a grey colored ring, about 6.7 meters in diameter. Around the ring were several red-orange colored chevrons. There were glyphs built into an inner ring.

"It's defiantly a ring…but…what does it do?" He asked curiously, as he glanced to his side. A few feet out of the Ring's range was a large pedestal-shaped contraption with dozens of buttons with matching glyphs.

"Well I think it is safe to say, that is spins." Mendicant Bias commented, before it floated to the Pedestal-like device.

While Mendicant Bias was studying the device, Washington was reminiscing about what happened the past month.

After the fiasco of knowing he was either in the past or in some alternate world, he just decided to 'fuck it' and leave.

So he took the Chariot of the Gods, the fleet it carried inside it, and Forerunner-enhanced UNSC Frigate to the closest viable planet he could think of. Reach. Well not Reach of his time or place, but relatively the same. It was a few hundred years younger, and all the continents were meshed together creating a supercontinent.

For the past month, with the Engineers and the Sentinels unloaded a lot of the materials off the Covenant Ships and created a strong-hold on the planet. Using the old Colonizing Quick-Drop Firebases, Washington built up from there. He had the Sentinels and the Engineers form an advance reactor in the back, an Air-pad, a Vehicle Depot, A Field Armory, A Barracks and several Supply Pads to pick up supplies from the Covenant Citadels.

After the Fortress was established, Washington instructed the Ex-Covenant Members to create several Covenant Citadel bases, mostly to get a head start on mining the planet. Reach was known for being the largest producers of Titanium. A main base component in UNSC based technology. And the Ex-Covenant Members were all too happy to help. While some of them weren't too involved with the Covenant's religion, a majority of them did. And with him being a 'Reclaimer' and 'Legacy of the Forerunner' as Mendicant Bias says, they started seeing him as some sorta God.

When the Covenant Bases and Fortress were established and the defensive turrets were formed. Washington issued the order to fortify the planet's defense, and had the Sentinels and Engineers construct the Anti-Air defense system. He might have not known where exactly they were, but he knew there was something always out there ready to attack.

After the defenses were fortified, Washington had Mendicant Bias have the Sentinels de-construct and use the parts of six SDV-Heavy Corvettes create a giant Assembly Forges. Along with the materials from planet, the Assembly Forges were about five thousand five hundred meters long, and about two hundred and fifty meters wide. It was essentially a copy of the Assembly Forges that High Charity had. Expect it can inter-change designs from Covenant produced technology to the UNSC based Technology Washington collected and had stored in his Tac-Pad. Along with the fact it was ran by Sentinels, Engineers and Drones, it could potentially create a fleet of ships in a year of time. But right now the Forges were creating a Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser and an Orbital Defense Platform.

Washington also had the fleet inside the Chariot of the Gods deploy, and position themselves around the planet. Them along with the few dozen deployed Anti-Air weapons on the ground were all in sync, and stood as a solid defense against any attack from space. What surprised Washington though was the fact they were all controlled by Mendicant Bias. But after the AI explained that it was able to control a fleet of almost a hundred thousand Forerunner ships at once, along with simultaneously battling several people at several parts of the Galaxy at the same time, controlling a small defense force on a single planet was relatively easy for it.

While Mendicant was coordinating the small fleet, Washington had most of the Ex-Covenant members deploy on the planet. They all seemed pretty happy that he completed his promise. Since he said he'd free them from the Covenant tyranny and let them be independent, and since they are technically free from the Covenant, being either back in time or in another reality/universe. For the past month, Washington helped move the Drone Hive and Queen to some large catacombs underground, below the Fortress.

The Drone Queen split her hive into two parts, having half of her cast follow Washington as he did his thing. And kept the other half, as the Queen used them to build their hive in the catacombs and congregate the hive. Since most of if not all the Drones feasted on the corpses of the Brutes and Elites, they were growing at a faster rate.

While the Drones were prospering on Reach II, the Grunts were having a bit of trouble. Since they breathed Methane, and the air of the planter of Reach II was composed of Oxygen and Hydrogen. But luckily the large satellite that orbited Reach II was large enough to have its own atmosphere, and the atmosphere was composed Carbon Dioxide, Methane, and Helium. Deadly to almost anyone except the Unggoy, so while some of the Grunts stayed behind with Washington, most of them went to the orbiting planet to colonize.

The Jackals were fine on Reach II, since they needed the same things Humans needed to survive. The planet was fine for them. And since the numbered in the few hundred thousand, they were able to start up their own settlement. With the help of Washington and the Sentinels they were able to compose their own structures and city, for the Alien populous to live in. Though most of if not all the Jackals listened to the words of the Shipmasters/Shipmistresses, which in turn listened to Washington.

The Hunters were a problem to help. Since their home planet was as toxic as the Grunts and the gravity of the place was about four times as strong as earths, it was difficult to find a close planet with the specifications. They seemed content staying near Washington though. So he wasn't in any rush to find a planet for them.

The Engineers and the Sentinels were fine, Fixing, Running Maintenance and Constructing. With the Sentinels being under the direct control of Mendicant Bias and the Engineers being under the control of Washington, they too seemed content with what they were doing.

Washington did his best to limit the exposure of the highly advance stuff away from the simulation troopers, lest they break it somehow. Simmons was fine though. Tex seemed a bit detached from what was going on, probably glad to be out of the Directors reach. York and North seemed unsure and confused on how to react on what was going on and were more or less reflecting on what's happened and what was going on. Wyoming was annoyed, not knowing any clients and in turn not making any money. Carolina was a bit unsure, but knew it'd be best not to react in a negative manner or risk staring something bad. South and Maine were pretty well with the situation. South because she was pretty happy to be with wherever Washington was, and Maine because he thought of it was a clean slate. Emile was learning to go with whatever the fuck was going on, realizing that it'd be better not to over-think things.

"Oh dear." Mendicant Bias commented, as it fired a small thin pulse beam at the large grey ring. "Oh dear, the same unknown element is present within this ring." It said unsure.

"…You mean that incredibly dense metal we found in the catacombs of the Drone's hive?" Washington asked as he looked at the ring.

"Precisely…But why use such a metallic compound on a ring like this?" Mendicant Bias asked curiously, as it scanned the ring with its thin pulse beam.

"Hmm…From what we know that stuffs really strong and explosive…" Washington began.

"Actually the mineral has the ability to amplify energy on large scale." Mendicant Bias stated.

Washington gave the Contender-Class AI a look, though it was hidden by his helmet. "Don't correct me. It does amplify energy on an explosive level, that's why they replaced the ammo for the MAC guns." Washington replied. Which was true, the normal MAC gun on the Frigate fired a 600-ton slug of Ferric, Ferrous or Depleted uranium rounds. But this new mineral was far denser than those three. The density of the slug affected its penetration power, the denser the more it tore through armor. Along with the fact the unknown mineral amplified energy on a large scale, it amplified the kinetic, thermodynamic and explosive energy the projectile would give off.

"And a smart decision Master. Though, what troubles me is what this device is supposed to be? It does not look like a weapon for energy amplification. So why does it need such a dense material?" Mendicant Bias asked curiously, before it and Washington moved back as the ring started to move and the chevrons began to glow.

"Activate the defense system." Washington instructed, as he and the AI moved back. Several silver panels high up on the walls opened up, before several Aggressor Sentinels came out and floated in front of the two. An ovoid light-blue hexagonal energy shield formed around Mendicant Bias, before it extended and enveloped Washington, as they waited.

Washington and Mendicant watched as the inner ring spun, before several of the red-orange marks glowed on a certain glyph. When the seventh one was activated, and a violent rush of energy shot out and looked like a wave of water, before it slammed back into the ring. Washington and Mendicant shared a glance, before they looked at the watery energy form inside the ring.

After a few seconds, several men walked through it. They all wore silver chain-mail-like armor, and they all seemed to hold staffs. And they had symbols on their foreheads, along with looking entirely human.

Mendicant Bias turned and faced Washington. "I do believe it is a portal." It informed.

Washington gave the AI a look. "No shit." He replied cynically.

"Tau'ri, Kree! Surrender now and your death at the hands of your God Moloc might be swift!" The supposed leader of the weird humans informed.

"…Right…" Washington said slowly, before he coughed slightly. "It seems the possible peace talk isn't happening, kill them…leave one alive for questioning." He instructed coolly.

The Jaffa quickly reacted, as they activated their staff weapons. Several fast bolts of energized Liquid Naquadah flew at the Black and Golden Armored man and the floating sphere with three eyes. The Several staff blasts exploded on contact with translucent, slightly blue, honey-combed, tinted energy shield.

The Jaffa dropped their staffs, as several beams of yellow-orange superheated particles melted their weaponry. Before the Jaffa could react, most of them were hit by several Sentinel Beams, killing them. This continued until only one remained.

Washington looked at the last surviving member of the Jaffa attackers. "…Have Maine _talk _to him. I'm sure we can get some answers." He said, before the Sentinels 'guided' the last Jaffa member out.

When they were gone, Washington narrowed his eyes and stared at the Ring.

_/ Epsilon Eridani system-Stellar System -Reach II- February 14, 2003_/

The Room the Stargate was placed in was changed, after the discovery of what it does. It was placed deeper into the UNSC Fortress base, in a large room with the walls and floor composed of cement-lined with high-grade Titanium-50. Molecularly strengthened Titanium, used commonly for UNSC battle armor on ships.

In the front of the Stargate in the corners of the room, were two Covenant Automated Plasma Turrets. The turrets were stabilized by a large tripod, with the turret resting on an anti-gravity field emitting from the base. Despite its small frame, each of the turrets was equipped with heavy plasma cannons, capable of plowing through energy shields with ease.

At the far end of the large room, facing in front of the Stargate was a glass two-way bullet proof window.

Washington spun in his chair, before he stopped and looked at the ring. "Alright, so we know that thing's a portal, we have to press seven buttons on that pedestal-thing and those symbols are actually constellations…What do we do with that?" He asked, as he spun and looked at a floating Mendicant Bias.

"I have put together several possible options for this answer, if you are willing to hear it." Mendicant Bias said, as it floated over a large table in the room.

"Yeah, sure." Washington said.

"We could start a galactic empire, were you are the leader." Mendicant suggested, but the Spartan just looked at him blankly. "…You could not do anything, and continue to establish a larger foot-hold in this system." It offered.

"Eh, we already have a decent one, and if the numbers are right. We could theoretically have enough defenses to rival the original Reach's or even Earths in about six months." Washington replied.

At a surprising efficiency and speed, the Assembly Forge was able to complete the Orbital Defense Platform and Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser in a few days. The Orbital Gun was in geosynchronous orbit, while the Cruiser was stationed on the ground, waiting for a crew to run it.

"Well we could explore the unique worlds of this place. I think that attack by the unknown humans has shown this is not time travel, but in fact an alternate universe entirely." Mendicant Bias informed. "And with what startling discover we have made with the prisoner. We should stop them." The AI said.

Washington sighed, as he leaned his head back. "An Empire that spans most of the Galaxy composed of dozens of fanatical people posing as Gods. Using Enhanced-Humans for their slaves….Ugh, it's always something." Washington said with a sigh, as he leaned back in his chair. "So those probes we sent out, to all the Covenant Home worlds discovered there not there. So, none of the Covenant Species actually live in this universe…So no Covenant exist in this universe and instead are replaces by these 'Goa'uld' douches." He said with annoyance.

"Precisely, and as our prisoner has graciously informed, their empire reach is large if not larger than the Covenant's. But is more divided and has weak alliances with other Goa'uld members." Mendicant Bias said.

Before Washington could reply, he scowled, as the Stargate began to glow and activate. After a few seconds a dozen Jaffa stormed through the Gate, before the Plasma turrets mowed them down. Washington glared out the high-window as he looked into the large room containing the Stargate, to see all the Jaffa had been killed by the turrets.

"…I will have the Sentinels clean that up…again." Mendicant Bias said. It'd been the seventh time this 'Moloc' sent several invasion parties, only for them to be killed swiftly. Washington was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Okay…so we know this thing is a portal, the buttons on that device require a seven form combination. The buttons have constellation-glyphs…So how do we work it?" Washington asked, as he leaned back again. "And how do we stop this asshole from sending more people through?" He questioned.

"While I have scanned every micro-meter of the portal, and ran three thousand seven hundred and sixty six tests on the object. I believe I found the correct solutions to the mystery that is the portal." The AI said with its usual high-pitched voice, as it floated towards the Black and Golden armored Spartan. "From the same combination of the glyphs, from its activation by the meddlers and from the study of the constellations, I was able to learn that they're all incredibly close together. In fact…" Mendicant Bias began, before it projected a hologram of a box with a red-dot in the center of every plane of the box and a black dot in the center of the box itself. "…They form a three-dimensional cube. The first six constellations all cross within a point in space, which is the designation. The seventh glyph is the constellation of where we are, as a point of origin. When all seven glyphs are selected, an artificial wormhole is from between this portal and the one on that planet." The AI explained.

"…I see…and that…whooshing thing?" Washington asked.

"Destabilized energy." Mendicant Bias answered.

"And that pedestal is wirelessly connected to the Portal and powers it?" Washington questioned.

"Correct." The AI replied.

"A question, there are nine of those glyphs chooser things on the Portal. If we only need seven to create a wormhole, why is there nine?" He asked.

"…There is not enough data to make a proper analysis…I will work on it, Master." Mendicant Bias said.

The sound of pressurized hissing echoed, as the door to the briefing room that had an overview window of the Stargate. South Dakota entered the room, and saw an armored Washington spinning around slightly in a chair, with Mendicant Bias flying around him.

"What are you doing?" South asked unsure.

Washington stopped spinning and looked at her. "Thinking." He replied dryly, as he gave the woman a look. She wasn't in her armor. Hell all of the other Ex-Freelancers weren't wearing their armor, except him of course. South wore a pair of black jean pants, short-sleeves purple shirt and normal shoes. She had her neck-length blonde hair all messed up.

"Right, with that thing?" South said, as she looked at Mendicant Bias. She was still pissed at the remark the AI made about her. But another thing she didn't like was that fact it was always with Washington, it was like it was stuck with the armored man. Wherever Washington was, you could always count it was nearby.

"We like to brainstorm." Washington replied uncaringly.

"Hmm…" South sounded, not really satisfied with the answer as she walked up to the Spartan. "So…" She began, as she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back slightly. "Do you know what today is?" She asked with a smirk.

"…Um…Friday." Washington answered unsure.

"Hmph, cute." South replied, as she sat on the armored man's lap. Washington was unsure if he should throw the girl off, but decided against it. "It's February fourteenth, Valentine's Day…So, why don't you and me, go to my room. Get you out of that old armor…And well, I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time." She said with a smirk.

Washington blinked a few times under his helmet. "Ahem, um, as wonderful as that sounds…" He began, he was a little tempted with the offer. He reached forward and gripped South's waist and lifted her off him. "…There's a lot to do." He informed.

"Uck." South sounded, as she scowled and sat down on the large table in the briefing room. "You're always doing something. You should focus on me for once." She companied.

Washington sighed, that was why he wasn't taking up South's offer. Despite the fact he found the woman attractive, and he wouldn't mind getting with her. Her personality is what turned the man off. She was rude, incredibly jealous, narcissistic, vain, conceded, she had an inferiority complex with her brother and Carolina, and superiority complex with Tex.

"South…you always want me to focus on you." Washington said dryly.

"Well you should." South replied firmly.

Washington looked back at the Portal and scowled slightly. '_Maybe I should use this to defeat these 'Goa'uld' assholes. And maybe find a viable planet for the Hunters so colonize. But first, I have to stop that Moloc douche from sending more people here.' _He mused.

"Hey South, would you mind if I asked you to get your armor back on?" He asked curiously.

South raised an eyebrow, as she gave him a look. "You want to role play with me or something. I mean, sure if you want to fuck me in my armor, I'm fine with it. But, we'll just be taking it off again when we get all…" She began.

"That…that's not what I meant." Washington replied, slightly perturbed. "We're going to test out the Portal thing, and wanted you ready as me and a few others go through it." He informed.

"Oh." South sounded a bit down.

"What was it with the role playing thing and fucking you in your armor?" Washington asked unsure.

"N-nothing." She replied.

"…Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." South replied quickly.

Washington gave her a look, as he stood up. "Mendicant, is it possible to send a Sentinel through the Portal, to where these 'Goa'uld' Asshats are coming from?" He asked.

"…It is possible, yes. I can use it to document the land and help us learn the strong-hold of the enemy. As well as learn the exact location of the planet in question." Mendicant Bias informed.

"Make it happen." Washington replied with a nod.

South glanced at the floating AI before she looked at Washington. "Play hard to get, all you want, Wash." She said, with a smirk, as she hoped off the table. "But, I know you won't last long against me." She added, as she left the room, with a sway to her hips.

"…Right…" Washington muttered. He liked her sure. He thought she was attractive sure. But her personality and the fact she was the younger sister of his friend, made it hard for him. It was also hard to keep her at a distance. He hadn't had a stable relationship for a few years and was a bit pent-up. And the fact she was pretty much devoted to him, didn't help him.

"What a curious human, Master." Mendicant Bias commented, as it floated around.

"Human? What happened to Reclaimer?" Washington asked.

"…Master, all Reclaimers are humans, but not all humans are Reclaimers. Out of all the humans on this planet, only two are Reclaimers and only one is a viable one." Mendicant Bias said.

"Who's the second?" Washington questioned curiously.

"…A Michael J. Caboose…" The AI informed.

"…" Washington silently looked at the AI. "…Don't tell anyone." He instructed.

"Oh believe me, I would not." Mendicant Bias replied seriously.

_/ Epsilon Eridani system-Stellar System -Reach II- February 16, 2003_/

Washington stood in the Gate Room, as he finished loading his Modified Battle Rifle, before he put it on his back and attached it to the magnetic locking. He picked up a silver cylindrical-like object, before a weapon possessing an angular design and metallic casing self-assembled. It appeared to be held together, at least partly, by energy fields, and had a floating sight.

"Hmm, oh yeah…" Washington muttered, as he held a weapon Mendicant Bias made for him. The AI called it a Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle, or a Binary Rifle or a very powerful Direct-Energy-Weapon Sniper Rifle. Washington had the weapon disassemble and put it on his thigh.

Next to him was South, in her usual dark purple and green armor. She had her usual Assault Rifle on her back. In her arms, was a weapon similar to the Binary Rifle Washington had, but it was incredibly smaller, looking more like a Sub-Machinegun, holding the Suppressor.

Next to her was Maine, wearing his usual white and brown armor, with the EVA helmet. In his arms was his usual Brute Shot. But on his back, as a silver weapon similar to Washington's and South's weapon. It was larger and more angular than theirs, being the Incineration Cannon.

Next to the large man, stood a short five foot tall creature with a short round head, wrinkly skin and stubbly legs. It had pure white armor. Geger had a Fuel Rod Gun on its back and a Plasma Launcher over his shoulder.

On the Grunt Ultra's side stood a Kig-Yar T'vaoan wearing golden armor with a helmet, with a green color scheme. Gir had the double point defense gauntlets, deactivated on his wrists. And held Needier Rifle in his hands, and had a Beam Rifle on his back.

By his side was an Ibie'shan Jackal, wearing dark-blue Jackal Ranger armor with red color scheme along with the helmet on as well. Sev had a Needler on his thigh and held a Covenant Carbine in his hands.

"So…We've come here today, because some alien douche bag wants to fight us apparently." Washington said.

"…How do you know, they want to fight?" Geger asked, in a high-pitched voice.

"I think the fact they sent almost one hundred and twelve people through this portal, and called me a Tau'ri…Whatever the hell that means. They told me to surrender to their God, and our death would be swift." Washington informed. "I of course had the idiots killed." He added.

"They try to take your title?!" Geger asked loudly. "…What dumbasses." The Grunt added.

"Sure, whatever." Washington said dryly. "Since I'm sure you all don't want another Covenant on our hands, we're going to scout out the area. See if this 'Moloc' is actually on the planet, if he is we'll kill him. If he isn't wipe out the forces occupying the planet. And if the forces are too large, we'll set up a transmitter to one of the CCS-Battlecruisers here. It'll Slipspace to the planet and bombard it from orbit. In the end…we win." He said, as he looked at the grey ring.

Mendicant Bias floated above Washington's head, as it faced the Stargate. "Are you ready, Master?" It asked.

"Yeah…" Washington said, as he pulled his Battle Rifle off his back and readied it.

The inner Ring of the Stargate began to spin, before it would stop on a Chevron and illuminate. Quickly the inner ring spun as each of the seven Chevrons activated. Before a violent burst of energy shot out, and returned back to the ring.

"It looks a lot like water." South commented, as she looked at it.

"That is the event horizon of the Wormhole." Mendicant Bias informed, before it floated towards the Portal and stopped, waiting for Washington to go.

The black and golden armored Spartan sighed, before he gripped his modified Battle Rifle tight and walked through the portal. Mendicant Bias and South weren't too far behind, before the rest followed too.

/_Unidentified Planet-Unknown System-February 16, 2003/_

Several Imperial Guards aka Moloc's Jaffa stood near the Stargate, as the readied and aimed their Staff Weapons at the active gate. After a few seconds at man wearing unique black and golden armor walked out of the Stargate holding a weapon.

Before the Jaffa could react, Washington blew the head off the central Jaffa member with his Battle Rifle. The Jaffa fired a barrage of yellow bolts of energy at the man, but just before the energy attacks could collide with him, a semi-transparent blue hard-light shield protected him from the attack.

Mendicant Bias floated over Washington, projecting the Hard-light shield. While the Jaffa were firing their Staff Weapons at Washington, South sprinted at the group, before she hopped up on the DHD. She leveled her Suppressor, and fired a volley of Hard Light bullets. A high-pitched pinning echoed, as South emptied the cartridge into the enemy line, before she dropped down and hid behind the DHD.

Washington and Mendicant Bias moved over to the shrubbery, of the nearby trees and used them for cover, as several yellow bolts of energy slammed into them.

The several Jaffa fired at the DHD and a few others fired at the trees. While the Jaffa were to focused on them, several pink crystal-like projectiles impaled some of their throats and heads, before they exploded in pink mist, killing them instantly. One Jaffa turned and looked at the Stargate, only for his head to explode from a green-radioactive projectile.

The two Jackals picked off the Jaffa from a distance, with a Needler rifle and a Covenant Carbine. The Jaffa looked around, as they looked into the forest, where the attacks were coming from and spread out. While the Jaffas' focuses were split, between looking for the two Jackal snipers, the armored person behind the DHD and the person in the trees.

Unknown to the Jaffa four fast glowing blue projectiles flew and stuck to four of the Jaffa. After a second they exploded in a violent blue plasmatic explosion. "Wa-ha-hoo!" Geger sounded, as he let the Plasma Launcher cool down.

Washington, South and Mendicant got out of their cover, as they and the two Jackals moved to the dead burnt corpses of the Jaffa.

"That was relatively easy." Washington commented, as he re-loaded his Battle Rifle.

Unknown to the group, a Jaffa primed his Staff weapon and leveled it at the group. "Grk!" He sounded, as a large blade protruded from his chest. Maine released a growl as he tossed the man off his blade.

"Thanks, Maine." Washington said, as he glanced at the white armored man. "Mendicant, how far are we from Reach II?" He asked.

"Approximately six hundred light years…give or take." The AI replied.

"Hmm…Can you set up those…turret things here?" Washington asked, as he looked back at the deactivated Stargate.

"Of course, Master." Mendicant Bias replied, as two beams of blue light came out of the top two of its eyes. The lights stopped at either end of the Stargate. Two turrets composed out of digitized Hard-light forming a Z-510 Directed Energy Focus Weapon or Focus Turret on either side of the Stargate. "That should be sufficient. They will fire upon any sentient being within range, if they do not fit the targeting parameters." The AI informed.

"Good, do you guys smell anything?" Washington asked as he looked at the two Jackals. They might have been annoyed with each other, but these types of missions were for the good of the people as a whole. So they held back their annoyances for now.

Gir looked up and sniffed the air, before it looked away from the group and hissed. "Hundreds of humans…Those must be either the 'Jaffa' or the human slaves…Let's go." Washington instructed.

The group of three humans, two jackals, one grunt and one Contender-Class AI moved through the forest. They arrived at a tall over-look, before Washington held up an arm, causing the others to stop. Washington dropped down to the ground and crawled to the edge of the look-out, followed by South, while Maine watched the forest for any ambushers, with Geger.

Gir's and Sev's forms went out of faze, as their Active Camo took effect and walked up to the edge of the out-look.

Washington scowled as his HUD magnified everything. There were several large pyramids on the ground, which looked totally out of place in a forest. He looked down and saw a giant cavity in the ground, a large cavity with several miner holes lining the walls.

"What the hell?" South muttered, as she saw dozens of humans used as slaves, going into the mines or leaving taking out crates filled with grey minerals.

"…Slave miners." Washington said. "Using slaves to mine…what exactly?" He asked himself.

"From what I could see, it is the same mineral you are using for the ammunition for your Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and Mass Driver Cannons." Mendicant Bias informed.

"…You mean the highly explosive stuff?" He asked.

Mendicant Bias looked at him for a second. "…Yes…" It answered. Knowing saying the mineral amplified energy wasn't a correct response.

"I see…We only found enough of that stuff to make a few dozen MAC slugs, you think after we take this place we can set up a Mining Citadel here?" Washington asked curiously.

"That would not be wise. The Covenant does not exist in this universe. Introducing Covenant based technology where it cannot be monitored could cause large amounts of chaos." Mendicant Bias said. "Once this place is liberated, I will set this planet as a mineral enriched location, and have the Strato-Sentinels strip the planet of the entire unknown mineral stockpile." The AI said.

Washington scowled, before he slowly nodded. "From the Sentinel scouts, how many of these slave camps are there?" He asked.

"Just the one." Mendicant answered.

"…How many slaves do you think are there?" Washington asked.

"…Hmm…I can pick up three thousand one hundred and twelve living Humans. And twelve thousand four hundred and twenty composing corpses…" Mendicant Bias began.

"Eh, eh, eh, just the alive ones." Washington interrupted.

"So we're going to kill the oppressive aliens assholes, save the humans and offer them refuge with us." South guessed, knowing that while they had a large force of Ex-Covenant members, almost half of the stuff was inoperable since the Elites and Brutes made up half the force.

"…How'd you know?" Washington asked in some surprise.

"I know you." South replied sarcastically.

"I see…Now how do we do this…" Washington muttered. "We can't snipe the Goa'uld from up here, or they might start killing off the humans. But…" He trailed off, as he looked at the pyramids. One was larger than the others and the tip of the pyramid was shining gold. "…Cut off the head and the body will flounder." He commented.

"What?" South asked.

"These people are religiously devoted to the Goa'uld. If we kill this guy, the will be lost or…they'll see us as more powerful gods…Whatever happens, helps us in the long run." Washington replied, as he pushed himself up. "Come on, we're going to kill this douche." He said, as he led the group through the forest to the pyramid.

The group of six arrived at the back of the pyramid. Washington scowled, before he looked at Geger. "Can you blow a hole in there?" He asked to the explosive loving Grunt Ultra.

"…Do you want a large hole or a small one?" the Grunt asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Us-sized." Washington replied dryly, getting a whine from the Grunt, before it walked up to the pyramid. Washington, Gir and Sev scoped the area of the forest, as Geger planted a plasma-based explosive.

"Wha-ho-ho!" The grunt sounded, as he ran back to the group as the explosive detonated. In a quick succession the group moved in. Gir activated his duel-wield point defense gauntlets, as he held his Needler Rifle. Sev swiped his left arm down, activating the standard Jackal-point defense gauntlet, as he held his Needler in his right hand.

Washington had his Modified Battle Rifle ready, with Mendicant Bias floating over his shoulder. South had her Suppressor out. And Maine had the Brute Shot ready.

Geger looked at the hole in the pyramid. "…Hehehe…That blew up real good." He commented.

The small group walked through the elaborate hallways, all decorated with hieroglyphics. The group stayed silent, as they continued to walk, ready for a fight.

"Oh look…this place has another floor!" Geger announced with annoyance. "Where are the bag guys?" He asked.

"…Probably watching the slaves." South replied.

"I agree with her assessment." Mendicant Bais said, before its shields flared as a bolt of yellow energy slammed into it.

Washington turned and saw several Jaffa to their right, a row of them kneeling with the Staff weapons ready, as another row stood above them with their Staff Weapons ready to fire too. The black and yellow armored Spartan noticed the Jaffa fired several bolts of yellow energy at his group. He saw Maine's Overshield active, while South rolled back. He noticed Gir was evading, but Sev had his Point-Defense gauntlet on his other arm, leaving the Jackal wide open.

Before the Staff Blasts could collide with the Jackal, Washington grabbed the alien's forearm and pulled him out of the way, as the yellow bolts exploded in the wall. Washington turned and reached down to his thigh and pulled out a silver cylindrical object, before a large silver gun self-assembled.

A visible orange beam came from the barrel of the gun, before Washington fired a high-powered round of Ionized Particles. A streak of orange energy penetrated through several Jaffa troopers, causing some of them to disintegrate into bright white flakes.

The Jaffa looked stunned at that level of weaponry, but that gave Geger and Maine enough time to fire off several Fuel Rod and Brute grenade shots, creating several large explosions, killing the Jaffa.

Washington reached down and helped the Jackal back up. Sev hissed slightly as he looked at the Spartan, before he looked down the hallway.

"I'd hazard a guess and say they know we're here." South commented, as she kicked the corpse.

Washington nodded, as the Binary Rifle disassembled and picked up his Modified Battle Rifle. "Well then, it seems our arrival has been announced. There's no need to be so quiet…You ready?" He asked as he looked at the fully armored Jackal.

"…Just point me at the enemy and stay out o' my way." Sev hissed out, though most of the hate and annoyance he originally had was gone. He readied his Needler and point-defense gauntlet for battle.

'_…It seems Anti-socialism runs in the Ibie'shan race or something.' _Washington mused, as the group walk off.

A young man wearing elaborate armor, sat on a throne with several Jaffa ready, aimed at the entrance of the door. The sound of loud gun fire, small crystal-like explosions and high-pitched pinging echoed, before everything went silent.

Moloc narrowed his eyes, as they glowed. After a few seconds a weird sound echoed. "WHEee!" A high-pitched voice sounded, before the door exploded inward. "Oh, fireworks." The voice added.

After a second, a black and golden armored man ran in and stopped half way and stood there. The Jaffa quickly reacted and fired, but each Staff blast passed right through him. After a few shots the hologram turned off.

But a wavy-shimmering figure stood behind a one of the Jaffa, before Washington's cloak disengaged. He turned the Jaffa around and pulled his combat knife out and stabbed the man in the chest. Washington grabbed onto the dying man, and used him a body-shield as he leveled his Modified Battle Rifle with his other hand, and began to fire at the closest Jaffa.

When several shots were fired, the signal was giving, notifying the group outside to join the firefight. Dozens of hard-light projectiles, pink crystal-like projectiles and green radioactive projectiles flew into the room, killing the Jaffa indefinitely.

The sound of clapping echoed, as Moloc slowly clapped in his thrown. "…Bravo, a bit abrupt. But, you have my attention, Tau'ri." Moloc said in a deep voice.

"There's that word again." Washington commented, as he let go of the Jaffa corpse and leveled his Modified Battle Rifle at the Goa'uld.

Moloc smirked, as he touched a unique looking device on his wrist. "So you've come, so far from your world to kill me. But it's a foolish effort. I am a God, and you…are noting. Surrender now and… " He began, before several gunshots echoed, as Washington fired a triple-burst of Battle Rifle shots, but the shots were reflected by an energy shield. "Don't you see? It's useless." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no, and energy shield, whatever will I do." Washington said sarcastically, as he began to charge the under-barreled Plasma Pistol and aimed it at the man.

The overcharge plasma bolt collided with the energy shield, EMPing the shield. Moloc looked surprised as his personal shield was disabled, before he tapped his wrist device again. A high-pitched wailing sounded echoed, as several rings fell down from the ceiling and he vanished in a bright light.

All that happened in the span of a few seconds. "…What the hell was that?" South asked confused about what happened.

"I do believe it was a form of teleportation." Mendicant Bias answered, as it floated into the room. The ground shook slightly, causing Washington to walk up to one of the windows in the room. In lower orbit of the planet, was a large pyramid-like ship with a black construct built around it.

"Hey Mendicant, how fast can the CCS-Battlecruiser get here?" Washington asked, as the rest of the group got to the window and saw the Ha'tak floating in low orbit.

"…Now…" Mendicant Bias answered, before the ground started to violently shake. A large ship almost twice as long as the Ha'tak slipspaced into atmosphere causing massive tremors, the ship had a sleek, amphibious design with sweeping contours, bulbous sections, and perfect symmetry, along with four fin-like structures beneath the bow.

The Ha'tak slowly turned, as several large shots of Heavy Staff Blast fired. The Energy weapons collided just before they hit the armor of the ship. It collided with the blue-tinted hexagonal patterned shield that wrapped around the hull of the ship. After a few more shots, the weapons seemed in affective to Moloc, before he had the Ha'tak retreat.

The CCS-Battlecruiser turned, so its dorsal side faced the Ha'tak, before a sphere of light energy formed around a Pulse Laser Turret. After it charged, it expelled a beam of purple energy. The laser beam collided with the Ha'tak's golden-tinted shield. After a few seconds, the pulse laser penetrated the shields and burnt through most of the pyramid part of the Ha'tak.

Several small explosions came off the Ship, as it accelerated into the planets orbit. The CCS-Battlecruiser stayed over the grounded pyramids.

"Hmph, what a pussy." South commented.

Washington turned and looked at Mendicant. "That ship looked similar to the pyramid we're in…" He began.

"Looked similar? It was exactly the same!" South interrupted.

Washington just stared at her for a second. "…You done? Good. That pyramid was a ship. Can you see if this thing is? And what the hell those rings were?" He asked.

"Oh, of course!" Mendicant Bias replied in a tiny high-pitched voice, before it floated up to the ceiling where the rings came from, and fired a small pulse beam. Washington looked from the AI, out the window to the large pit with the slaves mining.

He saw all the slaves and remaining Jaffa looking up at the CCS-Battlecruiser in awe and terror. Something he could relate too, when you saw a Battlecruiser in the sky, it usually meant the 'Glassing' was about to happen. Out of the underside of the Battlecruiser a think purple beam came out and connected with the ground, causing some of the rocks and dirt to float slightly.

"What do you plan on doing?" South asked.

"…There are over three thousand slaves and almost a few dozen of those 'Jaffa' people. Despite the strong-hold we have on Reach II, we're incredibly low on man power…" Washington said, as he looked at the throne in the room. "…They want a God. Well…I give them one." He commented with a scowl.

The Entrance to the pyramid opened up, as a black and golden armored man slowly walked out of entrance, followed by several unique Alien creatures and two armored people. Washington walked forward until he reached the edge of the pit. The Jaffa looked unsure, as they aimed their weapons at the armored man, while the slaves looked fearful.

'_Okay, God it up…I shouldn't be too hard, just gotta act like Epsilon.' _Washington thought dryly. "…What brave little ants you are." He commented, as he looked at the Jaffa aiming their weapons at him. "You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. See, I have no need to kill you." He said, as he slowly walked the edge of the large crater.

"Who are you?" a Jaffa questioned.

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down." Washington said with dark tone, causing the Jaffa to share looks. "Understand this, if you followed Moloc or any other Goa'uld, punishment is certain, there is nowhere to hide. To the rest of you…" He said, as he looked around. "…Your 'God' abandoned you. That was hard for all of you. I understand. You all need a firm hand to guide you. You need a God…A Father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or that will be your fate." Washington said, as he looked up at the Covenant Battlecruiser. The ship almost one shot'd one of their most mainstream warships.

The group of six watched, as the Jaffa drop to one knee and bow to the black armored man, as they put a fist to their chest.

"I am called Washington, but…You all can call me, Reclaimer." Washington announced, as he turned around and heard some chanting in his title.

"Don't let that go all to your head." South commented, as she crossed her arms.

"…I have a very substantial grip on reality." Washington replied cynically, before the sound of shrill whirling as the unique Monitor casing floated up to the Spartan.

"Master, I have some wonderful news!" Mendicant Bias announced, as it floated up and hovered over the man's shoulder.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"These three pyramids are indeed ships, though completely out-of-date compared to the other Goa'uld technology. The hulls of these ships are composed entirely of unknown mineral." Mendicant Bias informed.

"Why would someone make there ship out of a potentially highly explosive material?" Washington asked unsure.

"I think it is because of the density of the material, Master." The AI replied, before it drifted closer towards the Spartan. "Shall I get into pyramid ships' system, and bring them to Reach II, to strip the hulls of the ships for the unknown material, as well as search there databases for any viable information against the Goa'uld?" Mendicant Bias asked.

"Go ahead. Make sure they aren't tracked though." Washington replied, getting a nod from the floating robot. He turned around and looked in the pit filled with Jaffa and prisoners. "Jaffa, listen up!" He announced, causing all the armored men to look at him. "Those men, all those people, the ones tied up in chains. Let loose those bounds…Free your brothers and sisters. Your lives are in their hands. Their lives are in your hands. The progress of one is the progress of all. If you oppress these people, I will not be kind. You'll all work together, as a whole. No divide, no subjugation, only unity…I won't wait long." He said, as he walked away from the pit and into the Grav Lift of the CCS-Battlecruiser, as the three pyramid ships began to activate.

Mendicant Bias followed the armored man. "…Are you sure it is wise to bring these…meddlers up here?" It asked, as it floated over the Spartan's shoulders.

Washington turned around and looked down at the large mined crater in the ground. "These parasites, slavery, lingering death…We'll analyze everything here, and learn everything. And we will stop these things." Washington said with a scowl, as he watched from a distance, as the Jaffa un-chain the slaves. "But…We can't do it alone. That I know." He informed.

"…Are you sure you can accomplish such tasks? If the Goa'uld as a whole have a wider reach than the Covenant. And you are essentially by yourself on this. No Earth, No Forerunner, only us." Mendicant Bias said. "You might not be you, when all this is over. You might not fight for what you started fighting for in the start, are you sure you want to do this?" The Contender-Class AI, speaking from experience.

"I'm sure…" Washington replied with a shrug as he turned around and began walking. "…You are what you dare." He said. Knowing that he wanted to stop the Goa'uld, he might do some bad things or good things, but he knew that in the end his actions would speak for him.

Mendicant Bias froze, as it watched Washington walk off. '_…You are what you dare…' _It thought. "…Iso-Didact…" It muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

/ _Epsilon Eridani system-Stellar System 10.5 Light Years from Earth-Reach II- June, 19 2003_/

Around a planet larger than Earth floated more than two dozen large platforms that orbited in geosynchronous orbit. The platforms seemed to be built around a giant gun.

As each of the Orbital Defense Platforms, each had a dry dock on either side of it. Each of the Platforms had a single Paris-Class Heavy Frigate and another type of ship, smaller than the frigate having an arrow-head design. For Each Defense Platform was a Paris-Class Heavy Frigate and Halberd-class destroyer. Equaling to about a dozen Paris-Class Heavy Frigates and a dozen Destroyers, all of them integrated with Energy Shielding Technology.

Along with the Four CCS-Class Battlecruisers, four CPV-Class Heavy Destroyers, One CSO-Class Supercarrier, and nine SDV-Heavy corvettes.

All together the planet had a combined spatial defense of eighteen Covenant Class vessels. Forty-eight UNSC based ships and twenty four Orbital Defense Platforms. Despite the numbers of the small fleet guarding the planet, it was nothing compare to the defense fleet Earth and Reach had.

With Earth having three hundred Orbital Defense Platforms, several combined fleets of varying size ranging from fifty-to-a few hundred in numbers. Reach had a twenty Orbital Defense Platforms with about as many space stations, and a fleet of a few hundred ships along with one of the largest human warships constructed.

On the planet of the Anti-Air weapons were still up, and no newer ones were constructed. Though there were smaller settlements in-between the areas of the Mantis or Tyrant Anti-Air weapons. On the small sniper platforms on the Mantis Anti-Air weapons, were people wearing ODST armor, holding Staff weapons. Same with the built in command post on the Tyrant Anti-Air weapons, were several people wearing ODST armor, all with grey staff weapons.

The Forerunner-Enhanced UNSC Frigate hovered in low-orbit over a UNSC Fortress base. In the bottom part of the base, Washington sat in the briefing room spinning in his chair. It'd been a few months since initially making his presence known in the Galaxy. It was interesting. The Assembly Forge continued to take in metals and spit out constructs, either being tanks, ships or weapons.

The pyramid ships they got from their first mission were strip down of their unknown metal, something the Jaffa called Naquadah. All that metal was melted down and made into MAC slug rounds for the Orbital Defense Platforms and the ship mounted MACs. Along with all the Naquadah that was stripped from the planet by the Strato-Sentinels. While Washington didn't want to integrate such a potentially explosive metal into any of his ships' armor, he did use the surplus of Naquadah to enhance the warheads on the Archer Missiles. He also used the surplus Naquadah to enhance the point-defense guns on the human ships.

Since only the UNSC Apparition was the only Frigate enhanced by Forerunner technology, it was the only vessel with its point-defense weapons composed of Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network Forerunner Anti-Air Artillery.

All the other ships still had 50mm projectile point-defense guns. Washington just used the Naquadah to enhance to explosive yield of weapons.

Next to growing the defense fleet, Washington slowly spread out and fought several small Goa'uld. He was still looking for the Moloc asshole, but he kept finding smaller weaker empires that only spanned about a planet in size. So after he killed them, he'd integrate them into his army. He'd usually send out teams of six or so to infiltrate and eliminate Goa'uld in question, it was either a group composed of him, South, Maine, Sev, Gir, Geger and Mendicant. Another group was Carolina, York, North, Emile, two Jackal Skirmishers and an Engineer. Some groups were sometimes a Hunter-pair and a group of Jackals or Grunts. The group send usual depended on the terrain of the planet and the size of the Goa'uld's forces.

Washington continued to spin in his chair, as he thought. He was trying to limit his exposure to the Jaffa, since they treated him as a God, he didn't want it to go to his head. He wanted to stop the Goa'uld because they seemed like a worse Covenant. The Covenant didn't believe they were Gods. They weren't parasites that took people over. He could see some similarities between the two, but could saw the Goa'uld were inherently worse than the Covenant.

"What are you doing?" Epsilon asked, as he materialized on the center of the large table.

"Thinking." Washington replied.

"Really? Looks like you were acting like an immature kid." Epsilon said sarcastically.

"…Fuck off." The Black and Golden armored man replied.

"Exactly something an immature kid would say." Epsilon taunted.

"Mendicant, turn him off." Washington said.

"What…No, no…" Epsilon began, before a pulse beam hit him, turning him off. Mendicant Bias floated over to the table and picked up a Data Crystal Chip with its beam, and gave to the Spartan.

"Thanks." Washington replied, as he put the Data Crystal Chip in his helmet.

'_You are such a fucking asshole.' _Epsilon said into the Spartan's mind.

"Master, there are several things that I would like to bring up." Mendicant Bias informed.

"What is it?" Washington asked seriously.

Near one of the planets past Reach II a tear in space opened, revealing a purple subspace. After a few seconds five vessels of golden pyramid-like ships, with black superstructures wrapped around them appeared.

The five Ha'taks flew towards large earth-like planet, as sixty squads Death Gliders, each squad having five Death Gliders in each squad, equaling almost three hundred Death Gliders flew around the Ha'taks. Along with seventy-five Al'kesh ships flying around Goa'uld Motherships. A young man with a smug smirk sat on a golden throne-like chair, as he sat at command of the back Ha'tak vessel.

"Hmm…I see." Washington said, as he looked at Mendicant Bias. "Let's greet our guests." He said, as he and Mendicant were enveloped in an intense yellow-orange glow and similarly colored rings, before they vanished as they were translocated to the UNSC Apparition.

An intense yellow-orange glow appeared in the bridge of the UNSC Apparition. Washington and Mendicant Bias materialized inside it.

The black armored Spartan glanced around, before he sat in the command chair of the UNSC Frigate. Washington waved his hand up, causing a holographic display of Reach II's defense system, with five large vessels approaching. "Mendicant, have the Atlas and the Glaive, un-dock from their Orbital Defense Platform." He instructed.

The Forerunner-Enhanced UNSC Frigate took off, before it passed through Reach II's orbit. The chrome-silver sleek vessel passed an Orbital Defense Platform, as a Paris-Class Heavy Frigate with 'Atlas' on the hull of the armor and A Halberd-Class Destroyer with the words 'Glaive' on the hull, unattached themselves.

The two vessels maneuvered themselves, and waited at the ready at the sides of the Apparition. Washington tapped the holographic display, before several squads of Seraph fighters, Space Banshees and Phantom Gunboats, came from the Hangar of the Orbital Defense Platform.

"Move us closer to the enemy. Don't let them see the Defensive Platforms. If things do go south, I want a fall back plan. Or if they start to lose and leave, I don't want word to spread of our defenses. We'll entrap more people that way." Washington said, as the Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate, Paris-Heavy Frigate and Halberd-Class Destroyer.

One thing Washington didn't need was man power for most of if not all the Orbital Defense Platforms, Heavy Frigates or Destroyers. They were small enough to be controlled by a Smart AI, but usually needed a crew to keep maintenance. But with the Engineers and Sentinels, no man power was needed to run most of the fleet. The reason Washington needed man power was for the ground, almost all the Wraith, Ghosts, Revenants, Shadows, Shades, Specters, Scorpions, Cobras, Wolverines, Elephants, Mammoths, Warthogs, needed people to run. But most of the smaller attack vessels were ready to use, do to Mendicant's ability to control amass of fleets.

The Fleet of Five Ha'tak motherships, three hundred Death Gliders and seventy Al'kesh ships, were a few dozen kilometers from the Paris-Heavy Frigate, Halberd-Class Destroyer and the Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate, that had several squads of Space Banshees, Seraphs and a few Phantom Gunboats.

"Mendicant, have the ships charge their MAC guns, as ours and our Particle Cannon charges…And open a channel to them." Washington said.

"In the name of the Reclaimer Ecumene, I have declared this System to be under the mandate of the Ecumene Law and the protection of the Reclaimer forces…." Washington said. "You will lower your shields, recall all units to your hangars, and prepare an orderly transfer of command." He said only to get no response. "I know you're receiving this message. If you fail to respond, I will have to assume that you mean to resist the Ecumene's offer. In that event, would have no choice but to open hostilities." He informed, in a certain diplomatic manner.

"Hmhmhm, you'll pay for the discrepancies to your god!" A deep voice announced.

"Seems like peace talks broken down…" He said, before he cut off the message. "Atlas fire main MAC Gun at the closest ship, Glaive fire ten Archer Missile pods, spread them out, have two of each volley weaken the Goa'uld's shields." Washington instructed.

The Ha'taks began to fire their Staff Weapons, only for them to collide with the hexagonal-patterned energy shields. The Glaive strafed to the side of the battle, having one side face the Ha'tak fleet. From its dorsal side a volley of two hundred and forty Naquadah enhanced Archer Missiles fired. The missiles divided into give groups of forty eight, and went to the Ha'taks.

Several dozen large explosions shown as the barrage of missiles collided with the golden tinted energy shields of the Ha'taks. Atlas turned and faced the closest Ha'tak with its shields flaring from the missiles. A streak of white light came from the barrel of the integrated MAC gun, before it collided with the Ha'tak shields and completely broke through it, and the 600-ton Naquadah projectile had enough amplified kinetic force to tear right through the Ha'tak and still had enough force to collide with the ship behind it.

The few hundred Death Gliders, and the few dozen Space Banshees, Seraphs, and Phantom Gunboat entered a dogfight. Moloc's Ha'tak and another one fired a continuous barrage of Staff Blasts at the Apparition.

Washington sat back in his chair, as the large yellow bolts of energy slammed into the shields. The young man casually looked out the observation glass of the bridge. He watched as the large bolts of energy were shrugged off by the Forerunner Shields, not even making a dent in power or strength.

"Make sure not to harm the commanding ship, I want Moloc to feel the weight of his defeat crush him." Washington said, knowing how arrogant the Goa'uld were and knew that if he escaped, the defeat would eat away at him. "Fire the Particle Cannon." He instructed.

The four Ha'taks split up. The one with the almost depleted shields, being hit by the MAC round that went through another ship, went to attack the Glaive. Another Ha'tak moved to the Atlas' side, knowing it wasn't smart to be in front of the ship. The Ha'tak and the Paris-Heavy Frigate shared fire, as both their shields flared from the Naquadah enhanced 50mm point-defense cannons and the Staff Cannon fire fight.

Moloc's Ha'tak and the other one near it moved back, as the Apparition moved towards them. The light-blue small-hexagonal patterned energy shield that wrapped around the hull of the Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate flared, as it moved towards them.

The Apparition turned and faced the other Ha'tak before. The weapon underneath the MAC gun gleaned a deep yellow-orange, before an intense yellow-orange beam of Ionized Particles flew through space at almost instantaneous speeds. The beam seemed to completely ignore the shields of the Ha'tak, as it collided with the ship and went straight through it, with the ship exploding.

The Ha'tak attacking the Destroyer, continued to lay a barrage of yellow bolts of energy, but the shields and thick armor of the ship seemed un-affected. The Glaive turned, before two streaks of white light came out from under the ship, from its twin MAC guns. The two 600-ton Naquadah slugs completely destroyed the Ha'tak's shield and shattered the Ha'tak into pieces.

The firefight between the Paris-Heavy Frigate and its own Ha'tak had the Atlas having the upper hand. With the higher speed and maneuverability, the Atlas was doing circles around the pyramid ship, continuously firing a barraged of Naquadah enhanced 50mm cannons. Before the Ha'tak could react, the Atlas dived down, just as a pair of white streaks that came from an exploding Ha'tak collided with it. That Ha'tak's shields were overpowered and the two 600-ton Naquadah slugs tore through it.

The Apparition faced Moloc's Mothership, as dozens of small green, blue and purple explosions shown, as the fighters fought in a large dogfight, with the Covenant ships winning, especially with the Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network were shooting down Death Gliders. Moloc's ship continued to fire Staff Cannons at the Apparition, only for them to be casually shrugged off by the Forerunner Shielding.

While the dogfighting got more intense a splinter cell of the Al'kesh split off from the fight and went to set up an insertion group on the planet. The seven or so Al'kesh flew towards the planet at high-speeds, not getting the attention of the Orbital Defense Platforms, since they were so small.

But as soon as they passed the platforms, all the Al'kesh exploded when a number of bright blue ultra-heavy plasma bolts seemed to come out of nowhere and collide with the Bomber/Troop Transport Ships. The Ultra-heavy plasma bolts came from the Manti and Tyrants Anti-Air weapons. The Jaffa stationed at the Anti-Air turrets looked up in a form of awe, as they saw the weapons fire, nicking off Al'kesh from orbit, with the debris falling to the too planet.

The dogfighting in space eventually died down, with the Seraphs, Space Banshees and the Phantom Gun Boats being the superior fighters.

Washington sat in his command chair and watched as the yellow bolts of explosive energy collide with the shields of the Apparition, before it slowly died down, with the two ships silently waiting. "Mendicant, open another channel." Washington said, as he looked out the transparent glass of the bridge.

"I will gladly accept your surrender, 'God'?" Washington said sarcastically.

A tear in space opened, revealing sub-space, before the Ha'tak retreated into hyperspace. "Shall I from the proper Slipspace coordinates to follow?" Mendicant Bias asked curiously.

"No. Let him run." Washington replied. "With the arrogance these people have, he'd never admit he got his ass kick by some no-named up and comer. He might tell his subordinates about me, trying to put me in the 'Heretic' light. But that could also show he isn't as godly as he's supposed to be, driving a wedge in his believers….And well…I win." He replied.

"What shall I do about the strange activity around Earth?" Mendicant Bias asked. After a few weeks of knowing they were in an alternate universe instead of back in time, Washington had Mendicant set up some Sentinel probes to watch over the place.

"Hmm…" Washington sounded, as he tapped the holographic screen in front of him. Controlling the Atlas and Glaive, and having them re-dock with the Orbital Defense Platform, along with the Covenant multi-role fighters and Gunboats.

Washington reached up to his helmet and began to pull it off. "Let's see how our little cousins are doing." He said.

A black disk with blue swirling energy formed in front of the Forerunner Enhanced Frigate, before it flew into the Slipspace rupture.

/_Sol System-Earth – Lunar Orbit-June 20, 2003/_

The cloaked Apparition floated in orbit. Washington began to spin in his commander's chair. Mendicant watched curiously as the Reclaimer spun in his chair. A beeping, grabbed both of their attentions.

"The cause of the unusual event has arisen again!" Mendicant Bias announced.

A unique white vessel floated near Earth's orbit. It was about a thousand meters long and eight hundred meters wide. An Alien that was about one meter tall, with greyish skin, small skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes receded in it. Loki continued to try to learn the secrets to Colonel Jack O'Neill's DNA. Hoping figure out a way to cure the Asgard's cellular degeneration from constantly cloning themselves and transferring the consciousness to said clone.

Since Colonel Jack O'Neill was able to survive the downloaded information from the Ancients Repository of Knowledge into his brain. Loki believed the humans have evolved to a point where their biology could hold the secret to the cure to the Asgard Cellular Degeneration.

While Loki was focused on studying the unconscious Colonel, the sensors went off. But the Asgard disregarded it. He knew that Earth's current technological level wasn't high enough to actually pick his Science Vessel on anything. So odds were a satellite was passing by, and was bouncing radio signals off the ship.

Loki slowly blinked his grey eyelids, as the inside of his ship was darkened considerably. Which was improbable, he had the ship being illuminated by the light reflecting off Earth. He walked over to the control panel of the ship and looked out the observation window.

The Asgard was surprised, even if he didn't possess the necessary muscles to show it. In front of him as a ship about half a kilometer long, two hundred meters wide and about one hundred and sixty meters high. The ship looked to have two large integrated weapons into the upper and lower parts of the bow of the ship. The ship had a large engine on either side of the ship in the rear that gave off a deep bright blue glow. The armor of the ship was silver-chrome, with an angular sleek design to it.

Loki was a bit confused. He'd never seen that design of ship before. All the Asgard had documented and collected the information of all the spacefaring Races in the Milky Way Galaxy. Most of them were too primitive for them to be interacted with. "Unknown vessel, identify yourself." Loki said over the broadcasted over a COM. Despite him experimenting on some Humans, he was an Asgard and in turn was entrusted with protecting Earth and any other planet under the Protective Planet's Treaty.

"Why don't you tell me? I've tracked your movements for the past week…Who are you and what are you doing on this planet?" A human male voice questioned.

Loki was again a bit confused. Form what he knew the humans had one ship and it wasn't in in the solar system. It only had a few options. If the ship was affiliated with the humans, attacking the vessel would draw their attention and the attention of the High Council. It could contact the other humans and they could try to get in contact with the Asgard, telling them of his presence. He could leave, but again if it was a human vessel, they would piece who he was together.

"…I am Loki, of the Asgard fleet." The Asgard informed.

Washington blinked a few times, before he glanced at Mendicant Bias. "…Who the hell are the Asgard?" He asked.

"From what I got from the database of the Goa'uld vessels, they're a highly advance benevolent alien race from another galaxy. They protect primitive planets from the Goa'uld. They have a treaty with the Goa'uld, so the Goa'uld cannot enslave a primitive planet, just as long as the Asgard do not advance said planets. To the point the people of the planet can be a viable threat against the Goa'uld." Mendicant Bias said.

"…So their like the good guys I guess." Washington said.

"Relatively, they are an enemy of the Goa'uld." Mendicant Bias corrected.

Washington scowled, as he glanced down. "How advanced are these guys?" He asked.

"It is hard to disconcert. They have a baseline Tier 2 Technological-I have found no instances were these Asgard have created life or Astroengineering. Preventing them from achieving Tier 1 level, yet they are intergalactic, suggesting Tier 0 level of navigation." Mendicant Bias said.

"So their advance." Washington said dryly. "Open the channel again." He instructed, getting a nod from the Contender-Class AI. "So Loki of the Asgard Fleet, why are you here?" He asked. Knowing not much about the person he was talking too.

Loki glanced down, as he moved one of the control stones on the ship. "Checking up on the Earth's eco-system." The Asgard replied.

Washington tapped the COM off again, before he glanced at Mendicant. "Hack into his system, find out what he's been doing. I'll hold his attention for now." He instructed, before he activated the COM again as the Contender-Class AI nodded its floating Monitor-like shell.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm sure the Asgard don't need a week to check the Ecosystem of one planet. And with such an advance race, I'm sure you can scan the planet in little over a minute…at most." Washington replied.

"I like to be thorough in my research." Loki replied over the COM, not really telling a lie.

"Hmm…" Washington sounded, as Mendicant projected what it found in the Asgard's database. "I can see that." He said dryly, as he read what the Asgard was doing.

"Yes, and I assure you. My presence won't inconvenience you in the slightest." Loki replied.

"My presence, no it won't. But, the person unconscious in your ship, well I'm sure you're inconveniencing him." Washington commented.

The Asgard was caught off guard. '_How did he know that? My shields prevent sensors form penetrating.' _He thought.

"You're probably wondering 'how did he know that', am I correct?" Washington asked, of course he knew that. Any one would think that, but saying it had a more psychological affect.

"…You know of my guest?" Loki asked.

"Jack O'Neill…Colonel…Legendary among the Asgard." Washington read from the Database. "Such a high-profiled guest…I wonder, you must have such high authority to be able to study him." He said with such obvious sarcasm.

The Asgard narrowed his black eyes. "Are you insisting on something?" Loki questioned.

Washington leaned back the command chair of the Apparition, as he looked at the Asgard Science Vessel through the observation deck of the bridge. "Let's stop pussy footing around. You know what you're doing. I know what you're doing. You want this little operation off the record. Correct?" He asked, as he adjusted himself in his chair.

Loki stared at the unique ship. "…Are you black mailing me?" He asked.

"No." Washington replied. "What I'm saying is. You want to study humans, to find the right genome in their biology to help your kind, correct? But…The Asgard kicked you out of their group, because they didn't like that route." He said, as Mendicant Bais continued to show him the data from the Asgard Vessel. "Well, what if I offer you willing people, who'd gladly, let you study their biology?" He questioned.

Loki glanced down. "Impossible. No one would willingly volunteer." He replied.

"…I would." Washington said. "You aren't cutting people open, dissecting them. You're just taking a bit of blood and tissue samples and studying the cells. Nothing too strenuous." He admitted.

Loki looked at the unconscious Jack O'Neill. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Kidnapping people with possible strong genomes and studying them. But he kept them on his ship for about a week before he sent them back with ne memory. That didn't give him enough time to actually find something, but he couldn't keep them longer lest the Asgard High Council find out.

While the Asgard was thinking to himself, Washington disabled COMs again and looked at Mendicant. "I was wondering, the Forerunners you told me about…" He began.

"Yes?" Mendicant Bias questioned.

"You commented on the fact my armor was a low class of their Combat Skin. And I asked, what that was, and you told me about the Forerunner Personal Armor. The armor that made the person wearing it to never have to sleep, eat, get sick, and even slowed down the aging process." Washington said.

"Oh yes, I remember!" Mendicant Bias replied.

"Well is it possible, to have the armor fix the genetic deficiencies in the Asgards' DNA?" Washington questioned curiously.

"If the right parameters are fulfilled, along with I viable DNA sample of what the Asgards were originally before their degeneration. Then yes, it can." Mendicant Bias informed.

"I see…" Washington muttered, before he looked forward and looked a bit surprised. The holographic display was replaced by the face of a grey skinned alien with big black eyes. '_Holy Roswell.' _He thought.

"So there is a chance at my kind being cured?" Loki asked from the display.

'_How's he projecting himself on here?' _Washington thought. "Yes." He replied with a shrug.

"…What is it you want in return?" The Asgard questioned, as he looked at the black and golden armored man and floating sphere with three eyes and a unique glyph in the center of the eyes.

Washington looked up at the projection. "Since I know you're not affiliated with the Asgard as a whole, I can't really ask for an alliance…" He trailed off.

"…You want technology." Loki said with a slight nod." That is something I cannot give out. History has taught us that giving out weapons to lesser advanced civilizations prove to be disastrous." The Asgard replied. Despite his more open mindedness in was to obtain the cure for his people's plight, he knew that such a deal could cause unimaginable destruction.

"Weapons? No, I don't want weapons. I have enough of that." Washington replied easily. Most of his ships were outfitted with a Naquadah MAC gun, Naquadah enhanced Archer Missiles, Plasma weaponry, Laser weaponry, and whatever category the Particle Cannon went into. He was fine with the weapons he had at the moment. "No…I'm curious about 'Hyperdrives'" He admitted.

From what Washington and Mendicant got from the Goa'uld, Hyperspace and Slipspace were similar in some aspects, they were incredibly and almost impossibly different. With the Forerunner's understanding and in turn Washington's understanding of Slipspace allowed him to travel nearly instantaneously over galactic distances, to create bubbles of Slipstream space, accelerating time, slowing time considerably inside. But it would seem the Hyperspace allowed Intergalactic travel. Doing something even Slipspace was difficult at accomplishing, Washington thought it best to get a competently made Hyperdrive for Mendicant to study.

Another reason was because only the Apparition had the Forerunner Slipspace drive and Slipspace Flake built into it. All the other UNSC and Covenant Ships had their normal Slipspace drives, only with better software to run them, along with being optimized to run more efficiently.

"Hyperdrives?" Loki asked in some surprise. He could tell the ship wasn't Earth's, but the armored person was human, from what he could see. And the floating sphere seemed to be an AI. But from what he could see, the entire bridge of the ship looked entirely sophisticated, but looks could be deceiving.

"Yes, while my ship does have a FTL travel capabilities. I'm curious about Hyperspace." Washington admitted.

"…I can't give you a Hyperdrive." Loki replied. There were very high laws that prevented such technological transfers and could only be disregarded if the race in question showed great potential.

"That's not what I was getting at." Washington said, as he stood up and looked at the projection of the Asgard. "I'm offering…a trade of notes. You can give me data on Hyperspace, not necessarily blueprints or designs. And I will give you some data on the Forerunner Personal Armor. So in these instances, we both build our own technologies, coming up with our own designs and ways of advancement without necessarily trading the technology in question. So no bounds are crossed." He said with a shrug. "You can progress on your research, without studying on humans and in turn not earning the ire of Earth and the rest of the Asgard. And I learn about Hyperspace." Washington bargained.

Loki glanced down in thought. It didn't sound that bad of a deal. If that armor could heal the degeneration of the Asgard's cells, and all he had to do was give data about Hyperspace. Not only would he not have to risk Thor finding out, along with the rest of the Asgard. He could focus all of his time in studying and fixing the degeneration. "…I see…You have a deal…" He trailed off as he looked at the armored man.

"Washington, though I've been called Reclaimer as well." He said, introducing himself.

"Reclaimer then." Loki said with a slight nod. He felt silly calling someone by a state. "Stay still for a moment, please." He instructed.

Washington and Mendicant Bias were engulfed in a bright white light, as the beaming bypassed the shields, and the duo was beamed into the bridge of the Science Vessel.

The two glanced around. "Hello." Loki said, as he came from behind his control panel.

"Are you…naked?" Washington asked unsure.

Loki gave him a look, before he disregarded it. "While hyperspace travel isn't my forte, I do have enough data that should be sufficient to your studies." The Asgard said, as he held up a large white crystal.

Mendicant Bais drifted closer towards the Asgard, and fired a weak pulse beam at the crystal, holding it in an energy field with one of its three eyes. "The Forerunner Personal Armor was made for the Forerunners. You might have to adjust the physiology of the armor before you actually try to use them. With the armor you will not require sleep, food, are immune to most documented disease, and were mostly used by the Forerunners to stop their aging, allowing them to live for thousands of years. If you correctly make the armors, your kind will not need to clone yourselves to survive. In fact, you will thrive and not cling to degenerating bodies." The Contender-Class AI informed.

"Thank you, I won't forget this." Loki replied, as he glanced at the unconscious O'Neill.

"You should return that dude before they realize he's gone." Washington said, while Mendicant uploaded some of the data Forerunner Personal Armor into the ship's computers.

"I know." Loki admitted, as he walked back up crystal control interface.

Washington made a face under his helmet. '_…Naked aliens…Ew…' _He thought. He turned around and took a few steps towards the edge of the room and looked out and saw his Forerunner-Enhanced Frigate. '_Hmm…The Apparition looks kinda cool from here.'_ He mused.

A high-pitched grinding sounded echoed, causing Washington to turn and activate his Active Camo. He crept back to where he came from, only to see Loki unconscious on the floor, and a young kid holding…a metal snake at Mendicant Bais, while he messed with the crystal interface.

Washington reached down to his thigh and gripped a silver cylindrical object, as he de-cloaked. "Kid…" He began, only for the boy to turn and fire a Zat'nik'tel shot at him. A blue current of electricity collided with the armored man, causing him to stumble back slightly as his shields to flare.

That gave the young Jack enough time to turn the stone on the control panel, casing the area near him to be enveloped by bright light.

Washington pulled the cylindrical object off his hand, as the kid aimed the snake-like gun at him. Young Jack's eyes went wide when a large sniper-like angular metallic gun self-assembled, with a floating sight.

"Where can I get one of those?" The Young Jack asked, getting the attention of the just beamed up SG-1. They all looked and saw an armored man holding a futuristic-metallic sniper rifle, causing all of them to brandish there weapons.

"…I don't get paid enough for this." Washington said. "…In fact…I'm not paid at all." He added, before he sighed.

"Okay um, why don't we all just put our weapons down, and not do anything we'll regret." Daniel Jackson interjected, but for some reason he felt…something coming from the black and golden armored man, probably some lingering memories from his time as an Ascendant.

"Regret? We got shot by some god damn electric zapping thing!" Epsilon yelled, as he materialized on the Spartan's shoulder.

"What is…That?" Both Jacks asked confused.

"I am not a 'That'! I am Leonard Church! And you will fear my laser face!" The AI announced.

Washington gave the AI a look. "…You aren't in the Monitor case…You don't have your laser face." He said with barely concealed annoyance. Washington looked back at the SG Team, as he held his Binary Rifle at them. "So…What are you guys supposed to be? What's with the matching uniforms?" He asked.

"We're from Earth." Daniel informed.

Washington looked at them, then out the window to the planet the ship orbited, and then back to the group. "…I go that." He said dryly, before he scowled. "Mendicant…Get over here." He said.

A shrill whirling sound echoed, as head-sized metal sphere with ornate deigns floated out. It had three eyes and a glyph in the center. "Master, oh dear…" The Contender-Class AI spoke in a high-pitched tiny voice, as it looked at the unconscious Loki. "…He was such an interesting specimen." The AI commented.

"Interesting? That Ass-gard cloned me!" The young kid informed.

Mendicant looked from the unconscious Asgard to the young Jack, before it floated towards him, causing most of the humans to tense. "Oh dear, the process has already started. The degeneration from metabolic instability has already begun." The AI said.

"Wait." Washington said, as he looked at the AI. "You're saying that's a Flash Clone?" He asked.

"Precisely, he will die from various neurological and physiological diseases, because of the compound defects in his biology." Mendicant Bias informed.

Washington held the Binary Rifle with one hand, and knelt down shook the Asgard awake. "…What's happening?" Loki asked.

"You were hit by a discharge of electrical energy!" Mendicant Bias answered happily. "I am surprised. With your build and frail looking appearance, the discharge of electrical energy should have killed you horrifically. A query, if you should pass consciousness into another body may I study the body?" The AI asked curiously, as it floated right in front of the Asgard's face.

The Members of SG-1 looked uncomfortable at that. About the fact they could have killed the Asgard. They wanted answers, not to kill the little grey guys.

"Mendicant, you're doing it again." Washington said with a sigh.

"Oh, pardon me." The AI said, as it floated back to Washington and floated over his shoulder. "I was just curious." Mendicant said.

"That's not one of the things you're supposed to ask someone, idiot." Washington informed dryly. "People will think you're crazy." He added.

"…Do not ask to study their corpses when they die…documented." The Contender-Class AI said. "And I guess you're the only one that wants to be crazy, I understand." Mendicant said genuinely.

"You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy, okay? I'm totally and completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me I need to decide wither or not to shoot these people and eject them into space." Washington said, as he looked back at the people.

"There's no reason for that. We're here because the Asgard cloned our friend, and we want to know why." Daniel informed.

"Oh, that." Washington said, as he lowered his weapon and it self-dissembled.

"…I want one of those." Jack admitted, as he looked at the weapon.

"To be honest, it's pretty hard to use." Washington replied, before he shrugged in a 'what'll you do' manner. "So let me get this straight. You are Jack O'Neill, and that is your…kid clone. You are some sorta Jaffa…And I don't know you two." He said, as he looked at the group.

"I'm Daniel Jackson…This is Major Samantha Carter, Color Jack O'Neil and Teal'c." Daniel informed, introducing the group.

"Huh…" Washington sounded. Those were some high ranks. "…Those Ranks, what branch are you in?" He asked curiously.

"...How do you know those?" Sam questioned, so far most of the Alien Races they've come across didn't know anything of their military structure.

"We're plain fucking awesome, that's how." Epsilon replied.

"Shut up, Epsilon." Washington said with a sigh.

"But these Douche bags…" Epsilon began.

"Epsilon, acknowledge last directive." The Black and Golden armored man said.

"Acknowledged, I fucking hate you right now." The holographic soldier said, before he vanished.

"Master, I have said it before. If that construct is insufficient, I would happily fragment myself to replace it." Mendicant informed.

"Yes, I know. You're a good friend." Washington replied.

"We've introduced ourselves…Who are you?" Daniel questioned curiously.

Washington looked from SG-1, to the Contender-Class AI. "Beggar after knowledge, Mendicant Bias. That is the name he gave me when we first met." Washington said as he looked at the AI. "I go by a lot of names myself, Noble 6, Heretic, Reclaimer and Washington…It doesn't really matter what you call me." He informed. Only a select few knew his real name.

"Washington, like the state?" Jack asked.

"No, like the fucking continent jackass." Washington replied sarcastically.

"Those seem more like titles, but what's your name?" Daniel asked.

"That isn't something I like to give out." Washington said. "Now, can you guys get off this ship? I have a deal to complete." He said with annoyance.

"A deal? Are you the reason I was made?" The young jack demanded, with some anger, he was made and was going to die in a few weeks. He had some right to be angry.

"No, dumbass." Washington replied. "I was making a deal with Loki, so I could get some data on their Hyperdrives, while I gave him some data on armor that could save their race. It was so he could return…you." He said, as he motioned to Jack. "And stop with the experiments, and help him save the Asgard race." He informed.

"I thought Asgard couldn't trade technology." Daniel admitted.

"We weren't trading technology." Loki informed. "We were trading…" He began, trying to think of a word.

"Notes. We traded enough data that wouldn't inherently advance us. But the data would give us an understanding of what we were studying, to let us reach our own conclusions." Washington replied with a shrug.

"So…A major loophole." Jack commented.

"Yes. And if you're wondering, Loki kidnapped you, because he believed that since you were able to 'hold the repository of knowledge' whatever the hell that is. Your body could hold the secret to help the Asgard's problem." Washington informed.

"I merely had the courage to do what it was necessary." Loki said.

"Instead of courage, some might call that lack of morality." Sam replied.

"If your species was on the brink of extinction, would you not explore all possible options to help your race, even options that might seem immoral?" Washington questioned.

"Look I know this isn't about me, but come on, I'm dying here!" The young Jack interjected.

Washington sighed, before his amore began to emit a small, green field of energy. The Ex-Freelancer activated the Healing Unit he got from the Freelancer Base. The green field receded, before Washington walked up to the control panel of the ship.

"Mendicant, has the info regarding Personal Armors been uploaded?" Washington questioned.

"Oh of course, Master!" Mendicant Bias replied happily, as it floated over the Spartan's shoulder.

"Wait! What'd you do to me?" Young Jack questioned.

"Fixed you." Washington said uncaringly, as he adjusted the stones of the panel.

"Fixed me…" The Young Jack began, before he was engulfed in a bright light and vanished.

"Man that kid's whining was annoying." Washington muttered.

"What did you do with him?" Sam questioned.

"Sent him back to where he came from? I think." He replied a bit unsure. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here…" He commented as he looked at the crystals on the panel.

"Turn the third one from the left, counter clock-wise ninety degrees." Mendicant Bias informed.

"Wait, you said you fixed Jack? How?" Daniel questioned curiously.

"The Healing Unit in my armor can heal spinal injuries, fatal gunshot, even heal people from explosions. Repairing and fixing some cells wasn't too hard." Washington said dryly. Especially since he had Mendicant Bais enhance the armor, to a higher degree. "Anyway thank you Loki, for the information regarding Hyperdrives. It'll do wonders for my guys, and I hope you get something good from the armors." He said.

"Your guys? Who's your affiliation? Are you with the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

"The Goa'uld as a bunch of serpentine-dicks, I'd never affiliate myself with them. There the, douchest of the douchest." Washington replied. "Anyway, if Earth isn't ran by some tyrannical racist. You guys can try to get to my planet. We're in the Epsilon Eridani system, about ten Light Years from Earth. But I'm sure you all have things to do, you know with the Goa'uld assholes." He informed, with a shrug. "And if you want to call us something, just call us the Reclaimer Ecumene." He said. He didn't want to refer to himself as the UNSC since that obviously didn't exist so it'd be no point in keeping that banner. And since the Ecumene was the name of the Forerunner government, he thought it'd fight.

"…Reclaimer Ecumene…" Daniel muttered to himself.

"Anyway, if Earth isn't run be some tyrannical dictators, I do apologies for my unprofessionalism." Washington said with a sigh. "Maybe later we all can meet up again, on more…different circumstances." He said, despite his maturity and cynicism, when he thought of civilization five hundred years ago, he thought of barbaric times. It was natural, he was sure if people in the 2000s thought about time five hundred years ago, they'd imagine the times as barbaric.

"We can talk…" Daniel began, hoping to keep the peace. But Washington turned the third crystal from the left counter clock-wise ninety degrees. The entire SG-1 team was engulfed in a bright light, before they were beamed back down to Earth.

"No, no…This wasn't supposed to happen." Loki said to himself. "They'll surely contact Thor, and I'll be apprehended and unable to do my research." He said.

Washington glanced down, before he looked at Mendicant Bais. "Why don't you stay in my system?" He asked. "I'd offer you a safe haven." He informed.

Loki looked a bit surprised. "…No, they'd still find me." He replied.

Washington looked around the ship. "This ship is about...Give or take kilometer long and about half a kilometer wide…I'm sure I can hide this ship." He informed. He was sure this could fit in the Supercarrier's hangar. Along with the fact the Supercarrier had advance stealth capabilities, despite its size.

"Even if you could do that, what would I get? What would you get out of this?" Loki questioned.

"Well you'd get protection from my people. Despite what you might think, my people are component enough to offer protection. You'll have access to more materials to work with. And while I don't know if I can handle the information in the 'Repository of Knowledge' I do know my physiology is about five hundred years more evolved than the humans here." Washington informed. "With the Armor, more direct contact with my DNA to study and a lot of time. I'm sure you'd be able to find the cure to your people. I on the other hand get a highly intelligent ally." He said. He knew the importance of outside help. He wasn't stupid or blind, the Goa'uld was a threat. But if the Asgard can transverse the intergalactic void, who else could? There could be more, larger, powerful enemies worse than the Goa'uld or the Covenant out there.

"…I see…And I won't have to directly trade technology?" Loki asked.

"Well, we might 'trade notes' but not exchange direct technology." Washington replied.

"I understand, I think we can come to an agreement. If you can show me how you can hide me from the Asgard, I'll continue my work on your planet." The little grey Alien informed.

Washington nodded, before he looked at his ship. "Teleport me back to my ship, and follow me into the Slipspace rupture." He instructed.

"…Slipspace?" Loki said unsure.

"My version of hyperspace…You can enter it, when I open it. But, you have to have your shields up if you don't want your ship torn up." Washington replied.

The Asgard nodded to himself, before he moved some of the crystal stones on his panel. Washington and Mendicant Bias were engulfed in a white light, as they were beamed to the bridge of the Apparition.

Washington looked around the bridge of his ship, feeling a lot safer inside the ship, before he sat down on the command chair of the ship. When he sat down, a holographic display formed, before he began to press some of the control buttons.

The Chrome-Silver Forerunner Enhanced Frigate turned and faced away from the planet, before a black disk formed with bright blue energy swirled around the edge of the Slipspace rupture. The Apparition entered Slipspace, before the Asgard Science vessel followed.

/ _Epsilon Eridani system- Orbit of Reach II- On board the Chariot of the Gods- June 23, 2003/_

Inside the Covenant Supper Carrier's Hanger, most of if not all of the Covenant ships were gone. The only ship that floated inside the hanger was the Asgard Science Vessel. Washington walked around the hanger's edge looking at the ship.

"What're you waiting for, cutie?" Iota asked, as she materialized on his shoulder.

"I'm just thinking." Washington replied.

"Oh?" She sounded curiously, as she moved in front of his visor. "Whatcha thinking about?" Iota asked.

"Ugh, too many things." He admitted.

"Welll…" Iota sounded, as her holographic form floated in front of his visor. "…Maybe I could help 'clear' your mind." She said, as she put a hand on her hip.

Washington looked at her blankly. "How exactly do you plan to help? A therapeutic massage?" He asked sarcastically.

"Depends? Would you want a happy ending with it?" Iota asked teasingly, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You're impossible." Washington said with a sigh.

"Well, it won't be impossible. All I have to do is get into Carolina's armor and I could take control of her…" Iota trailed off, as she giggled a bit. "…And it won't be much of a change who I am right now." She admitted.

"You're such a child sometimes." Washington replied.

"Well, so are you. Remember, I know a lot about you." Iota said, as she tilted her head and pointed her finger at the armor. "You were childish in Freelancer, why can't you be now?" She asked.

"Times were different." He said, scowling behind his helmet.

"What about now? Everything's stable now. We can relax." Iota informed.

"…We can relax? So that gives you the right to possess Carolina? I don't think so." Washington said coolly.

"She wouldn't remember a thing." Iota replied, as she waved it off.

Washington sighed, as he turned around and walked away from the AI, only for Iota to form over his shoulder. "Geez, you're so close-minded. It'd be fun!" The AI insisted.

"Right…I'm going to ignore you now." He said dryly, causing the AI to cross her arms and pout a bit, before she vanished. '_…She's fucking crazy…' _He thought.

As Washington walked, a voice stopped him. "Oh, hey, Wash! Wait up!" a male voice said, causing the steel and golden armored man to stop.

"…York." Washington said with a slight nod.

"We need to talk." York said.

Washington stared at him for a moment. "Well? I'm not going anywhere." He said sardonically.

"It's about Carolina." York admitted. "I have no idea where she is, and I wanna talk to her." He said.

"…Why would I know where she is?" Washington asked sarcastically. He did have better things to do than keep tabs on every person he knew. Besides, Carolina was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"It's just she's been avoiding me, and you two seem to still be talking." York said, since now most of the Freelancers were tense around each other. Most of them kept their distance from the others.

"Yes, our friendship is still intact…Better I believe, I still don't see why I would know where she is." Washington replied in his usual cynical cool manner.

"I'm not dumb, Wash. I know you're the leader of this ship, of the planet below. I don't know how you did it, but it's impressive. You've come a long way; someone like you must know where the others were." York said.

"Don't patronize me." Washington replied. "But yeah, I know where she is." He admitted.

"Thanks man, where is she?" York asked.

"I said I know where she was, it didn't mean I'd tell you." Washington stated. "Believe it or not, Carolina is my friend. And when she revealed herself to be alive, you didn't exactly give her the warmest welcome." He said dryly.

"…I…I know. I was a bit…overzealous in my emotions." York said with a sigh. "I just…I thought she was dead. I had so many regrets about what happen. What if I was stronger, would I have stopped her from fighting Tex, preventing her from engaging Maine. If I was smarter, could I have talked her out of her obsession…" He said, as he glanced down. "…And she was alive, still trying to do god knows what." He said. "I just, couldn't take it for a moment." He admitted.

"…You think you can handle things like that. Until that one day you can't." Washington commented.

"I made a mistake." York said.

"Mistake…" Washington trailed off. "…Mistakes are as serious as they results they cause! You hurt Carolina. There are always consequences to actions!" He said with a tone of anger.

"That's why I want to make things right!" York argued.

"You want to make things right!? Too bad, nothing's ever right." Washington said cynically.

"Things will change." York insisted.

"…Things chance? That doesn't necessarily mean they'll get better." Washington stated. "You might not know it, but I've worked with, trained with and fought with almost nearly emotionless, introverted, anti-social people. And I could perfectly read their emotional status by looking at their posture, even if they wore bulky armor." He said seriously. "You cannot even scope the magnitude, of the hurt she felt when you snapped at her." He stated.

"…I…I know. I just want to let her know, I was sorry." York informed.

"Hmph." Washington sounded. "There's only one thing you can say to her, that'll make her talk to you again." He admitted.

"I'm sorry…That I love her." York offered.

"Wrong." Washington said dryly. "Carolina isn't sappy like that. She wouldn't accept you because of that weak-ass apology. If you suck up to her and beg, she'd never look at you as she did. You'd have lost your dignity. If you try to assert yourself, and force her to see your way, she'd resent you and vilify you. And if you try to appeal to her as an equal person, she would laugh at you…well, not laugh, more like chuckle at you. You brought her down, how can you even try to see things as an equal person." He said with a shake of his head. "…That's why I don't want to tell you where she is, whatever you do…is pointless." He said. "…Love sucks." Washington commented. "…People get what they get. It has nothing to do with what they deserve." Washington added.

"Don't you care? I care about her." York said.

"…I know. It's great to have someone in your life who makes you hate yourself a little less." Washington said with a scowl, behind his helmet. "But there are some things you can't fix or change." He said, before he turned around and took a few steps forward. "Besides, you're already happy enough as it is…why do you get to have that person?" He said quietly with his usual cynical tone. "…She's behind you, by the way." He added as he walked off.

York turned around and saw the familiar figure of the cyan armored Ex-Freelancer. Carolina had her arms crossed, as she frowned behind her helmet. '_…It's weird. Washington knows me so well.' _She thought, before she looked towards York with a frown on her face.

Washington had a scowl, as he walked away from the people. After a few moments, Mendicant Bias floated after the armored man, following him like it usually did.

/ _Epsilon Eridani system- Orbit of Reach II- On board the Apparition- June 26, 2003/_

Washington sat in a room on the Apparition, with Maine, South, Wyoming and Carolina. Though only South, Wyoming and Carolina had their helmets off.

"So what exactly is this 'Super-Secret' mission we're going to do?" South asked, getting to the point.

"Well I'm sure if you let him talk, he'd answer." Carolina said, as she gave a look at the blonde woman.

"Sorry to interrupt, so what exactly is the mission?" Wyoming asked, as he looked at the black and golden armored man.

"There's a planet. Erebus. From what I learned from the Jaffa in our army, this planet is the location of a Jaffa labor camp, where their forced into construction, as well as purifying the Naquadah metal. The Jaffa who are forced to work, are usual prisoners of war who were unwilling to serve a new Goa'uld master. This planet is a high-priority target. Not only is it a viable place to expand our numbers, cripple the construction sites making some of the Goa'uld fleets, as well as getting the Naquadah metal for our ammunition." Washington informed.

"So…why are we in the ship? Can't we just, portal over there?" South asked.

"Eh, that would work. But when I sent several sentinels through it, none of them made it to the other side. So odds are, there either blocking the gate so they can't exit the portal, or they have some pretty hefty defenses." Washington informed. "So, we're going to go to the planet in question and drop in from orbit." He added.

"With the orbital insertion pods." Carolina said, before she glanced down. "If this planet is so valuable, and they construct ships. Is it possible that there might be some ships in orbit?" She asked.

"Oh yes, that's an incredibly high possibility, which is why a small fleet's going with us to engage the possible space defense." Washington stated.

"Well, let's go then." Carolina said, as she stood up, with the other following.

In the orbit of Reach II, several ships from the Orbital Defense Platform un-latched from their dry docks, before they moved to where the Apparition was floating. Two Paris Heavy-Class Frigates, two Halberd Destroyers, along with a human ship almost three times the size of the other ship, being the Marathon-Class Heavy cruiser. Some of the Covenant Ships splintered from the defensive fleet. Three SDV-Class Heavy Corvette moved towards the fleet, one being '_Ferocious and Dutiful'_ controlled by the Skirmisher Shipmaster, as well as being fully complimented with Ex-Covenant forces. The CCS-Battlecruiser '_Harbinger of Clarity_' like the Corvette was being controlled by the female Skirmisher Shipmaster Chur'R-Tak, as well as fully complimented with forces. It didn't take long for the CPV-Heavy Destroyer '_Vehement Crusade_' joined the battle group, being commanded by Chur'R-Gez.

So the small fleet consisting of the Forerunner Enhanced UNSC Frigate, two Paris-Class Heavy Frigates, two Halberd-Class destroyers, one Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser, three SDV-Heavy Corvettes, one CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer, and one CCS-Class Battlecruiser, all adding up to a fleet of eleven ships all together.

The Apparition moved forward, with the other ten warships following accordingly. A large Slipspace rupture opened up, before the Apparition flew into the black void, followed by the rest of the battlegroup.

/_Unknown System-Erebus-June 27, 2003/_

A black hole opened up, with blue energy at the edges of it. Before the Apparition exited the Slipspace Rupture and after a few seconds, ten varying ships followed.

A decently sized planet that had a dingy murky atmosphere waited for them. Around the Goa'uld Ship constructing planet, had a decently sized fleet guarding it. There were about twenty five to thirty Ha'taks vessels. The fleets started to converge.

Washington sat in the command chair of the Apparition, with a holographic display in front of him. "Hmm, have all the ships deploy their fighter, bomber and gunship compliments." He said, as he glanced at Mendicant Bais.

From the Marathon-Class Heavy cruiser's hangar, twenty four F-41 broadsword fighters were deployed. From the two destroyers, three Sabre fighters were deployed from each of their small hangars. From the three SDV-Heavy Corvettes, twenty Seraphs and Space Banshees were launched from their hangars. From the CPV-Heavy Destroyer launched about a hundred of Seraph fighters. The CCS-Class Battlecruiser launched almost a hundred and fifty Seraphs, along with two hundred and fifty Space Banshees. All together the fighters and bombers numbered in the six hundreds, along with almost a few dozen Phantom Gunboats.

Despite the fact the Ha'taks numbers almost tripled the number of the invading fleet, with the Death Gliders numbering in the thousands. They were going to have on hell off the fight.

Washington tapped a few parts of the holographic display. "Have the Banshees attack their fighters, and have the Seraphs attack their ships directly. Split the Gunboats up, have half of them engage their Al'kesh bombers. And have the other half safeguard the landing parties…The rest is up to the other Shipmistresses." Washington informed. "Iota, you have control of the ship." He said, as he stood up.

"Aye, aye, Captain Cutie." A holographic figure of a young girl with red hair and green eyes said, as she saluted.

Hundreds of light blue and purple lights showed, as the Space Banshees and Seraphs went to engage the fleet of Death Gliders. Several streaks of white light flew across space and collided with several golden-tinted energy shields of the Ha'taks, with only one of the white streaks tearing through the energy shields and completely destroying the pyramid ship.

When the two fleets began to engage, the fleets moved closer towards the planet in question. When the Apparition was over the planet, several black pods were ejected from the bottom of it. On the planet's surface, several of the orbital insertion pods crashed into the ground, some were grey-black colored, while some were purple in color.

In one of the large mining areas, were the Jaffa Prisoners and the Jaffa captures were working. Most of them looked up, as they saw several dozen tiny blue, green and purple explosions in the sky. They saw the debris of several Ha'taks slowly falling from space. Bra'tac and Rya'c shared a glance. "…What does this mean?" Rya'c asked.

"Something of grave importance." Bra'tac replied, as he looked up. "Prepare yourself. I feel a battle might happen soon." He said.

The fronts of the pods exploded outwards. Washington walked out of his Orbital Insertion Pod, while Carolina, Wyoming, Maine and South Dakota got out of theirs. Out of the purple colored Covalent Insertion Pods, the Skirmisher Jackal Gir and the Ibie'shan Jackal Sev left their pods. Several other Skirmishers came out of their pods, there were several Skirmisher Majors wielding Needler Rifles and Plasma Pistols. Several Murmillo Skirmishers with their duel-shield gauntlets, and Needlers, and some Skirmisher Commandos wielding Needier Rifles or Focus Rifles.

"Well, if they didn't know we were here. They obviously know we're here now." South commanded sardonically.

Washington rolled his neck, as he held his modified rifle. "…Then there's no reason to be quiet then." He commented, getting a growl from Maine as he readied his Brute Shot, though South just smirked at the comment.


End file.
